Dragonball SS: The Renahm Saga
by writer-person-05
Summary: In the third saga of Dragonball SS the Z Fighters must fight the new Demon King, Renahm in the Demon Realm, but first they have one year to train. Will the Z Fighters be able to put a stop to this new evil?
1. Episode 43: Return of the Hell Warriors

**A/N: This is the third saga in the Dragonball SS series. The first is the Kyanaka saga, and the second is the Vegeta saga. I reccomend you read those first.**

**Dragonball SS: Renahm Saga**

**Episode 43**

**The Return of the Hell Warriors**

**Last time on Dragonball SS Goku and Vegeta continued their fight. Vegeta was about to win when Goku made a speech and got through to his long time friend. Vegeta then dropped out of Dark Super Saiyan 3 and into his base form. The Saiyan Prince apologized to everyone and the Z Fighters took off to Earth.**

The spaceship landed and all of the Z Fighters departed. They decided to take the full length trip instead of using Instant Transmission so they would have time to train. The Z Fighters all flew to Kami's lookout where Krillin had brought everyone else. When the landed Krillin greeted them.

"Hey guys," said Krillin. "I sensed you guys come here. I see Vegeta is with you. Is he good now?"

"Yeah," said Goku.

"Guys, while you were gone a man named Renahm came, saying that he was the new Demon King." Krillin told the others the whole story.

"You're kidding!" shouted Goku.

"No," Krillin answered.

"Then we better go to Capsule Corp." Tien said.

"Right," Yamcha said.

"Then let's go," Goten said as he took off in the direction of Capsule Corp. Everyone else followed. When they arrived Krillin walked over to the ruins.

"Renahm, we're here!" he yelled out. Renahm appeared out of nowhere.

"I see you arrived," he said.

"Yeah," Krillin answered. "So what do you want? A fight?"

"Not now," Renahm replied. "I can sense that you're all too weak. I give you one year, and then I will arrive on Kami's lookout and take you to the Demon Realm. Train your hardest or die! The details will be explained in one year."

"Fine we'll play your game," Goku said cockily as Renahm dissappeared.

"Alright we have one year to train," said Hercule, "and guess what? The World Martial Arts Tournament is in three days. Why don't we all enter?"

"All right," said Goku.

"Guys I don't want you to lose to me on purpose. I will fight my hardest and if I lose I lose. It won't matter because before the tournament I am going to tell the world that I, Hercule Satan did not beat Cell. Gohan did."

"Hercule, are you sure?" Gohan asked extremely surprised.

"Yes Gohan," said Hercule. "We'll all train for three days and meet at the World Martial Arts Tournament."

"Okay," Goku said. "Remember no turning Super Saiyan unless you are fighting other Saiyans."

"Or Buu, Pikkon, Krillin, or me," Piccolo interrupted.

"What!?" Goku shouted.

"Goku I think the four of us could all beat you in your base form so you can go Super Saiyan 3 against Buu, Super Saiyan 2 against Pikkon or me, and Super Saiyan against Krillin."

"Okay good idea," said Goku, "and if you fight a Super Saiyan who can't go up in the stages as far as you then you can only go that far. For example if I fought Goten I could only go up to Super Saiyan 2."

"That sounds fair," Trunks said. "It will get our strength higher in those forms as well."

"Alright," Vegeta said. "We'll see you at the tournemant." He Trunks and Bra took off.

"Gohan, do you mind if I stay at your house for three days to train with you?" Hercule asked.

"Sure," said Gohan. "That's fine with me." The Z Fighters all took off.

(Skip to World Tournemant day)

The Z Fighters had all made it into the tournament and walked over to the drawings area for the matches. They all were in a line with no one in between them so they didn't get to see their competition. Goku was late though. He had gone to get the Dragonballs to revive his father and Dabura and all of the people killed by Vegeta.

"Arise Shenron!" he shouted. Shenron appeared.

**"You who have summoned me what is your first wish?" **Shenron said in a very deep voice.

"I wish all of the people that Vegeta killed were alive again and that their cities were rebuilt."

**"Your wish is granted,"**Shenron said.

"For my second wish I want you to revive the ones that call themselves the Hell Warriors."

**"That is done! Farewell!" **Shenron dissappeared.

Bardock and Dabura appeared.

"DAD!" shouted Goku.

"Kakarot!" shouted Bardock. "Thank you, but where is 16?"

"What do you mean? Kyanaka destroyed his soul."

"Soon after you were revived he came back. It turns out since he is completely mechanical he didn't have a soul to destroy, but since he was given life by Dr. Gero he went to the Otherworld." Dabura said.

"Hey do you two want to be in a tournament?" Goku asked.

"Sure!" they both said at the same time.

"I will as well," said a voice. They all turned around and saw 16.

"16! You're here!" shouted Goku. Everyone grabbed his shoulders and they used Instant Transmission to get to it. When they arrived they saw a familiar purple skinned person with long white hair.

"Kibitokai!" Goku shouted.

"Hey Goku!" said Kibitokai. "I heard that you were entering so I entered too. Renahm needs to be prepared for."

"So you know," Goku said.

"Yes," said Kibitokai, "and I will be fighting in a year. Renahm must be stopped! I'll see you later Goku." Kibitokai walked off. Just then the punching machine was destroyed. Goku looked up and saw that a man with long black hair. He had a red bandanna on.

"No way!" Goku gasped. The man walked past him. "Do I know you?" Goku asked. "You look familiar."

"Kind of," the man walked away.

Goku and the others passed easily.

"Welcome to the World Martial Arts Tournemant. This year we have thirty-two contestants instead of eight. The drawings for the matches will begin now!" said the announcer.

**Next time on Dragonball SS Vegeta and Piccolo start out the tournemant with a fight you do not want to miss, and what's this? Most of the Z Fighters know who the mysterious person is! You do not want to miss the next exciting episode of Dragonball SS!**

**Dragonball SS Episode 44: The Mysterious Fighter!**


	2. Episode 44: The Mysterious Fighter

**Dragonball SS: The Renahm Saga**

**Episode 44**

**The Mysterious Fighter**

**Last time on Dragonball SS Renahm told the Z Fighters that they had one year to train before they would fight him. The Z Fighters entered the World Martial Arts Tournament. There they met Kibitokai who was also training for the battle against Renahm. While Goku was in line to use the punching machine someone with long black hair and a red bandanna destroyed the punching machine with one punch. Who is this mysterious warrior? Find out today on Dragonball SS.**

"It is time to pick the matchups!" the announcer yelled into the microphone. "First up is the champ, Hercule!"

Hercule walked over to the box and pulled out a ball. "twenty-two!" Hercule shouted showing his ball.

"Trunks!"

"Twenty-six!"

"Next up is Gohan!"

Gohan picked up a ball. "Twenty!"

"Vegeta!"

Vegeta walked up to the box and pulled out a ball. He tossed it over to a monk. "one!" shouted the monk.

"Yamcha!"

"Nine!" Yamcha said.

"Goku!" shouted the announcer.

"Twenty-five!" Goku said holding up the ball. "Looks like I'll be fighting Trunks. Cool!"

"Next up is 17!" yelled the announcer.

"17!" 18 yelled.

"17 where is he! I don't see him!" yelled Gohan. The man with long black hair and the red bandanna walked up to the box and pulled out a ball.

"Seven!" he said and he walked away. (He looks like Super 17 from GT) When he walked past the Z Fighters 18 asked him a question.

"Are you my brother?" 18 asked.

"Yes, it's been a while sister," 17 replied.

"Why are you here?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, and why do you look like this?" Krillin asked.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament to test out my new power. Believe me I didn't know that you would be participating. You see after I escaped from Cell I flew into the depths of outerspace looking for someone to make me unbelievably stronger. I found an alien named Dr. Myuu. I learned that he was plotting to attack Namek to wish for immortality. I told him that I would help him if he upgraded me, which he did. After that I killed him so he couldn't harm the people of Namek. You see I'm not a bad person once you get to know me."

"So you're 17," said Goten.

"Yes," he answered.

"17 how would you like to help us fight a man named Renahm?" Goku explained the whole story.

"Sure I could use a little bit of exercise," 17 said. A little while later the match-ups were all chosen. In order they were: A/N: I picked these fights out randomly)

Vegteta vs. Majunior, Idasa vs. Videl, 18 vs. Chaouzu, 17 vs. Uub, Yamcha vs. Pintar, Goten vs. Krillin, Buu vs. Gendella, Shang vs. Tien, Jewel vs. Gohan, Bra vs. Shin, Ikosa vs. Hercule, Dabura vs. Rayne, Goku vs. Trunks, Pikkon vs. Trell, Pan vs. Bardock, and 16 vs. Sharpener.

"Can we have Vegeta and Majunior in the ring!?" shouted the announcer. Both warriors walked onto the ring. Both of them stood at opposite ends of the ring.

"Are you ready Vegeta?" said Piccolo.

"Yeah, I have for a long time," Vegeta answered.

"Hey Gohan. Hey Videl," said a voice. They both quickly turned around.

"Sharpener!?" they both shouted at the same time. They saw a man with long blonde hair.

"Sup," he said with a wave. Erasa came up behind him.

"Hi Gohan. Hi Videl," she said as she layed her head on Sharpener's soldier.

"Erasa, hi," Gohan said.

"So you and Videl are married?" asked Sharpener. "I never thought a book nerd like you would marry Videl Satan, Hercule Satan's daughter."

"Yeah well I did," said Gohan.

"Sharpener stop," said Erasa.

"Okay whatever," Sharpener said as he walked away.

"Trunks!" said a voice.

"Goten!" said another.

They both turned around and saw Idasa and Ikosa who looked much older than they did the first time they fought each other in the Junior Martial Arts Tournament. "Idasa it's you," said Trunks.

"And you too eh, Ikosa," Goten said.

"Yeah and we can't wait to beat you too," said Idasa.

"You can try," Goten answered. They both turned around.

"GO!" shouted the announcer.Vegeta instantly transfomed to the first stage of Super Saiyan. He shot at Piccolo and threw a punch at the Namekian. He puto out an arm and blocked the blow. He shot an opened palm into Vegeta's gut, making the Saiyan prince gasp for breath. Piccolo kicked Vegeta into the air and flew up to meet him. He sent two fists which were clasped together into Vegeta's gut. Vegeta was about to hit the grass outside of the ring when he stopped himself. He flew at Piccolo and uppercutted him higher up into the air. He shot a charged ki blast at the Namekian. Piccolo did a back somersault in the air and deflected the ki blast. He flew at Vegeta and punched him in the face. Vegeta flipped over and landed in the ring. He transformed into a Super Saiyan 2.

"So you don't think you can beat me as a regular Super Saiyan, huh Vegeta," Piccolo said.

"Shut up!" Vegeta shouted. "GALICK GUN FIRE!" He shot a crimson wave of ki at Piccolo.

"DESTRUCTIVE WAVE!" Piccolo shot a golden wave of ki at Vegeta. Both ki waves collided in the air and exploded on contact.

"Wow those two sure are something!" Goku exclaimed.

"You can say that again Goku," Trunks said as he walked up to him.

Both of the fighters, Vegeta and Piccolo flew at each other and threw punch after punch and kick after kick. Neither one of them landed a blow. After a while of this they both stopped and landed on seperate ends of the ring. Piccolo shot three quick ki blasts at Vegeta. The ki blasts only hit an afterimage and Piccolo was hit in the back of the head by a punch from Vegeta.

"This _is close,"_ thought Piccolo. _"I don't know if I can win!"_

**It seems that Piccolo and Vegeta are evenly matched. Who will win? Find out on the next exciting episode of Dragonball SS!**

**Next time on Dragonball SS Vegeta and Piccolo finish their fight and the next fight is easily won. Who will win Vegeta or Piccolo find out on the next exciting episode of Dragonball SS!**

**Dragonball SS Episode 45: Piccolo vs. Vegeta**


	3. Episode 45: Piccolo vs Vegeta

**Dragonball SS: The Renahm Saga**

**Episode 45**

**Piccolo vs. Vegeta**

**On the last episode of Dragonball SS the match-ups were chosen and the Z-Fighters met Android 17 who was even stronger. They also met Kibitokai. Piccolo and Vegeta were both in the first fight and the fight began very evenly making Vegeta transform into a Super Saiyan 2. Who will win Vegeta or Piccolo. Find out today on Dragonball SS!**

Both fighters stood on oppisite ends of the ring, panting heavily. "Shall we continue?" asked Vegeta.

"Sure," said Piccolo. They both flew at each other and exchanged blows. Both of them dodged every attack until Piccolo punched Vegeta in the gut. The Saiyan Prince was doubled over in pain. Piccolo jumped up and kicked off of Vegeta's head. He did a flip and without turning around elbowed Vegeta in the back of the head. Vegeta was sent skidding across the ring... and off of it.

"I... I actually won,"shouted Piccolo.

"Vegeta has fallen out of the ring! Piccolo is the winner!" the announcer shouted into his microphone.

"I can't believe this!" Goku shouted.

"Me neither," said Pikkon.

"Did my dad just lose?" Trunks said in astonishment.

"I think so," Goten said.

"I can't believe it! Vegeta just lost!" shouted Bulma from the audience.

"Did my dad just lose?" Bra asked.

"Aw man," said Goku. "I was planning on fighting Vegeta in the finals."

Piccolo walked over to the edge and looked down at Vegeta who was staring up at the sky motionlessly with his eyes wide open in shock. He was still in his Super Saiyan 2 form. "I'm sorry that I hurt your pride Vegeta, but it's something that I had to do. I want to win this tournemant as much as you did." Piccolo suddenly fell down face first onto the grass outside of the arena.

"It can't be! He's back!" shouted Goku.

There Vegeta stood in his base form looking at Piccolo who was now on the ground. "Um... Mr. Vegeta sir, I'm sorry but you've lost. Once you touch the gound outside of the ring you lose. The fight was already over," the announcer said.

"That wasn't me you idiot!" Vegeta shouted.

"Wha... what do you mean?" the announcer asked. "We all saw you on the ground outside of the ring,"

"I used a Split Form technique," Vegeta said. "Here I'll show you!" He got into a power up stance and clenched his fists another Vegeta came out. "See I told you!"

"I don't know..." said the announcer.

"He's telling the truth!" Piccolo shouted as he stood up.

"Majunior! Are you sure?" the announcer asked.

"Yes, I am positive," said Piccolo.

"Alright there you have it folks! Vegeta is the winner!" the announcer shouted. Cheers erupted throughout the stadium.

Both fighters walked off of the fighting arena. "Vegeta there is only one thing that I want to know about. I don't understand how you were able to use the Split Form. Only Tien, Gohan, Pikkon, and I are able to use that attack."

"Oh that, I remember watching Gohan use that technique against Kyanaka. During our three days of training I worked on perfecting that move. I figured that it would be important in this tournament."

(Episode 16)

"DIE!" Kyanaka screamed. He threw his arm through Gohan's stomach.

"GOHAN!" Everyone yelled at the same time.

All of the sudden Gohan's body disappeared. YAH!" Gohan screamed as he slammed Kyanaka to the ground with both of his fists. "Like that moved I learned it from Piccolo it makes a clone of myself and you punched the clone instead of me."

(Back to the present)

"Yes I remember that now," Piccolo said.

"Can we have Videl and Idasa in the fighting ring now!" shouted the announcer into the microphone. Both of them walked into the ring.

"I don't care if you are the champ's daughter! I'll still kick your butt!" shouted Idasa. "I need to fight Trunks and get my revenge on him."

"Well I'm sorry but you're not going to get your revenge any time soon," Videl said.

"START!" the announcer shouted. Idasa ran at Videl at full speed.

"HAH!" shouted Idasa. He tried to get in a karate chop, but Videl grabbed his hand with one hand and threw him out of the ring.

"Nice try," she said as she walked away.

"Well that fight was over quickly," the announcer said. "Anyway can we get Eighteen and Chaouzu out here!?"

Eighteen and Chaouzu walked over to the fighting ring.

"You cannot beat me," said Eighteen. "You just started fighting again."

"I... I can still try," said Chaouzu.

"You can do it Chaouzu!" Tien shouted.

"GO!" the announcer called out.

Eighteen charged at Chaouzu. She punched him in the stomach and then kneed him in the face sending him flying over the outside ground. Chaouzu flew back and landed on the ring floor. "Dodompa!" He pointed a finger at Eighteen. A gold beam of ki shot at Eighteen who swatted it out of the way. She charged at Chaouzu who teleported behind her and headbutted her in the back sending her forward a couple steps. He was about to punch her when she teleported behind him and punched him into the wall. Chaouzu fell to the grass outside of the ring.

"What a fantastic fight!" shouted the announcer. "Now for the next fight. We need 17 and Uub!" Both of the fighters walked onto oppisite ends of the ring.

**The first three fights of the World Martial Arts Tournament are already over. Now we get to see how strong Seventeen really is. Find out next time on Dragonball SS.**

**Next time on Dragonball SS 17 and Uub start their fight. How strong is Seventeen, and could this fight be even closer than the battle with Piccolo and Vegeta? Find out next time on Dragonball SS!**

**Dragonball SS Episode 46: Android vs. Reincarnation**


	4. Episode 46: Android vs Reincarnation

**Dragonball SS: The Renahm Saga**

**Episode 46**

**Android vs. Reincarnation**

**Previously on Dragonball SS Vegeta and Piccolo were still fighting and when it seemed like Piccolo had won. Vegeta knocked him out of the ring with the Split Form technique. Soon afterwards Videl won her fight with Idasa. Next up were Chaouzu and 18. In the end Eighteen was victorious. Now in the next fight Uub will fight Android 17. Who will win? Find out today on Dragonball SS!**

"Hey Chaouzu," Tien said to his friend as he walked back from the arena. "Good job."

"Thanks Tien," Chaouzu said.

Vegeta glanced at them and then saw Gendella and Rayne whispering to one another. _"Oh great we can never enter a World Tournament without stopping half way throught_," Vegeta thought to himself assuming that they were up to no good.

Back in the fighting ring Uub and 17 had just gotten into their fighting stances. "Ready... GO!" shouted the announcer. Uub charged at 17 and threw a punch. The Android dissappeared right before Uub could touch him. He reappeared behind Uub and threw a punch at his head. Uub ducked just in time and elbowed 17 in the gut doubling him over in pain. Uub kicked 17 up into the air and teleported above him. He sent to fists that were clasped together into the android's gut. 17 landed on his feet in the arena panting heavily.

"You're stronger than I thought," he said as he wiped some blood away from his mouth. Uub smirked and put two fingers on his forehead and dissappeared. "WHAT!?" 17 shouted as he was hit from a punch from behind.

"I forgot that Uub knew Instant Transmission!" Piccolo shouted.

"Yeah don't you rememeber?" Goku said.

(Episode 20)

"Goku I was wondering if you could show me that trick you did to get back to the lookout," Uub said.

"Sure Uub," Goku said. "First thing youneed to do is concentrate on where you want to go.

"Ok," Uub said.

"Why don't you concentrate on yourvillage," Goku suggested.

"Right," said Uub.

"Then you need to finda ki level and concentrate on it." Uub found a familiar ki it was his father's. He was a fighterwho had trainedUub when he was little.

"Got it," Uub said.

"Now put your middle finger and your index finger on your forehead and teleport there likeyou would usefor an afterimage,"Goku said.

"Ok," Uub said. "Sounds easy enough."But it wasn't easy it took Uub about the rest of their training until he finally left.

"Ok Uub try one last time," Goku said.

"Alright," Uub said. He concentrated on his father's ki and did it. When he got there his family nearly jumped out of theirskin as he appeared inthe kitchen out of nowhere.

"Uub you're back," his mother said. She ran towards him and hugged him.

"Mom I'm not here to stay my training is not complete," said Uub. "I am practicing a new technique that my teacher showed me. It's called Instant Transmission. There's an alien who has come to Earth and will destroy it. I am helping to stop him. I don't know if I'll survive."

"Uub you can't fight it," his mother said. She was crying. "I won't let you."

"No he will fight," said his father. "He has gotten a lot stronger and has a very powerful teacher that will protect him.

"Mom I must go now goodbye," Uub said. He put his fingers to his head and tried using Instant Transmission by sensing Goku's ki, but he couldn't.

"Dang I can't do it again," Uub said. He kept trying. "NO!" he screamed. He had now been trying for a half an hour.

(Back to the present)

"Yes I remember it more clearly now," Piccolo said thinking back to five years ago.

"HA!" 17 shot a blue ki wave at Uub. He hit him head on. When the smoke cleared Uub stood there with a couple of scratch and burn marks on him with his arms crossed over his chest. He had his teeth clenched. "WHAT!?" 17 shouted.

"Nice try 17," Uub said with a smirk. "KAMEHAMEHA!" Uub shot a blue ki wave at 17. 17 smirked. "He put both of his arms out and let the Kamehameha Wave hit him. When the smoke cleared 17 stood there.

"Thanks I needed that," 17 said. "You see I can absorb ki whenever I stand in this pose."

"WHAT!?" Uub shouted. "No way!"

"Yes way," 17 said. He dissappeared and reappeared in front of Uub. He punched him in the gut doubling him over in pain. Uub spat out saliva. 17 kicked him across the face sending him spinning over the grass outside of the ring. Uub stopped in mid air and shot back at 17 with his aura around him. He punched him in the face sending 17 back a couple of yards. Uub began to power up.

"HELL'S STORM!" 17 shouted. He put out a hand and shot a bunch of needle like pieces of ki at Uub. Uub crossed his arms over his chest to protect himself from 17's onslaught. The attack ripped up his blue training gi and put numerous cuts on him. "NOW TO WIN!" 17 shot another blue wave of ki at Uub. Uub held his guard, but the attack was to powerful and sent Uub spiraling through the air.

"THAT'S IT!" shouted Uub. He charged a blue ki blast and threw it at 17. He smirked.

"Did you already forget about my specialty?" 17 asked. He put both of his arms out and absorbed Uub's blast.

"NO!" Uub shouted.

**At first it seemed like Uub was going to win this but then 17 absorbed his Kamehameha Wave. Now both fighters seem even. Who will win? Find out next time on Dragonball SS!**

**Next time on Dragonball SS Uub and 17 finish their fight and Yamcha defeats Pintar easily. Afterwards Krillin begins his fight with Goten. You do not want to miss the next exciting episode of Dragonball SS!**


	5. Episode 47: Super 17's Power Absorption

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Today is the one year anniversary of when I first wrote Episode 1 of the Kyanaka Saga, Goku vs. Vegeta. I first wrote it on March 19, 2006. Since then I have written and completed two sagas: #1: Kyanka Saga & #2: Vegeta Saga. I am in the progress of writing the third saga: The Renahm Saga. I am also writing the first Dragonball SS movie titled The Hell Warriors. Today I will post a lot of chapters so check every once and a while. The last chapter I update willl thank everyone who has ever reviewed... even once. Once again to those who have read Dragonball SS... especially those who have made it this far thanks. I really really really appreciate it. You guys have motivated me so much! Also on the last chapter I said that in this chapter we would get to the Krillin vs. Goten match but I won't even finish the Uub and 17 fight.**

**Dragonball SS: The Renahm Saga**

**Episode 47**

**Super 17's Power Absorption**

**Last time on Dragonball SS Uub and Android 17 began their fight in the World Martial Arts Tournament. At first it seemed that Uub would win the fight easily, but then 17 showed off his new technique that Dr. Myuu gave him. Android 17 can absorb ki attacks! Uub had already given him a Kamehameha Wave and a ki blast. Will that give 17 enough power? Or did he have enough power to begin with? Find out on today's episode of Dragonball SS!**

"With this power I should be able to defeat you with ease," Super 17 said.

"We'll see," Uub said. "If you didn't have enough power to beat me with before then how can you possibly beat me with the energy from that ki blast."

Super 17 began to laugh uncontrollably. "You think I couldn't beat you before!? I was just toying with you so you would use your ki and I could gain more power. You see you are one of the strongest Z Fighters here Uub, but I know that you are nowhere near as strong as some of them like Vegeta, Goku, Buu, Gohan, and Trunks. Maybe even Goten."

"So what does that have to do with anything?" Uub asked.

"Plenty, I need as much energy as I can get in order to beat them. I am pretty sure I can beat Goten and Trunks, but the rest of them are in a whole different league."

"So you used me in order to beat the rest of them, huh?" Uub said as he glared at 17.

"Yeah pretty much, now let's finish this!" Super 17 dissappeared and reappeared in front of Uub and punched him in the gut. Uub was sent doubling over in pain as saliva flew out of his mouth. 17 jumped back and shot a blue ki blast at Uub hitting him in the face. Uub flew backwards over the edge of the ring. He backflipped in the air and stopped himself.

"THAT'S IT!" Uub shouted. He cupped his hands behind his back. "KA... ME... HA... ME..."

"NO UUB DON'T" Goku yelled. "He'll just absorb it!"

"Dang it Uub!" said Piccolo.

"He is an extremely strong fighter, but he doesn't use his head. He needs common sense!" said Gohan. "He is way to frustrated to listen to anything that we have to say."

"I know, there's no way he can win if he keeps this up," Goten said.

"THIS IS IT!" shouted Super 17 excitedly. "This attack will make me stronger than ever. I think this ki attack can produce almost as much energy as I can. It's to bad I can absorb ki." 17 grinned and put his hands out getting into his energy absorption stance.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Uub shot his hands forward and out came a massive attack of blue ki. 17's eyes widened. It flew at Super 17 and exanded engulfing him.

"WOW! Maybe Uub used enough ki so 17 can't absorb it!" shouted Goku excitedly. The attack exploded and created an enormous smokescreen. Finally after what seemed like years the smoke cleared and surprisingly Super 17 was not in his Power Absorption Stance. Instead he was in a defensive stance both of his arms were crossed over his chest in protection. He had a couple of scratches and burn marks on him but nothing serious. His eyes were narrowed and he glared at Uub.

"Nice try Uub," 17 said.

"What do you mean? You didn't absorb it... did you?" Uub asked.

"Well some of it," said Super 17. "I stayed in my stance and then before I gained to much energy, I defended."

"But why?" Uub asked.

"Because, although my Power Absorption technique is powerful it also has a downfall. If I gain to much ki at once my body will gain too much and I could die."

"I see," said Uub. "THEN TAKE THIS!" He got into his stance for the Kamehameha Wave, but then stopped after seeing 17 smile. "You'll just gain some more energy and then guard again, so there is no point in doing this." Uub charged at 17 and threw a punch at him. 17 had no intention to dodge. He stayed still and let Uub hit him. Uub gave a battle cry and hit Super 17 right in the face. 17's facial expression didn't change at all... and neither did his body. Uub's punch had absolutely no effect on him at all.

"What?" Uub said shocked. "No... no... way."

"That Kamehameha Wave felt good," 17 said. "It gave me more power than I have ever felt before." Uub jumped back, away from Super 17.

"NO!" shouted Uub.

**Will Uub be able to defeat Super 17 or will he lose find out next time on Dragonball SS! **

**Next time on Dragonball SS the battle between Uub and Super 17 continues. With 17's power Uub doesn't stand a chance... until he comes up with a plan. Will it work? Find out next time on Dragonball SS!**

**Dragonball SS: Episode 48: Uub's plan**


	6. Episode 48: Uub's Plan

**Dragonball SS: The Renahm Saga **

**Episode 48**

**Uub's plan**

**Last time on Dragonball SS Uub and Super 17 continued their fight. Uub shot an extremely powerful Kamehameha Wave. 17 absorbed most of it, and now Uub's attacks cannot even hurt him. Who will win? Find out today on Dragonball SS! **

Uub charged at 17 and threw rapid punches unnderhanded at 17's gut. 17 didn't move. Once again Uub's attack had no effect on the Super Android. 17 kneed Uub in the stomach and then backhanded him across his face. Uub rolled, skidded, and bounced across the ring, but stopped once he was at the edge. Uub got up on his hands and knees and coughed up some blood. He then weakly got up.

_"How can I possibly win this?"_ he thought._ "His power is amazing. There is no way I can win unless I get lucky. Wait a minute!Tere may be a way!_

(Back to Episode 16: A Retreat)

"Come on Goku attack me," Kyanaka beckoned to him.

"Don't worry Kyanaka," Goku said. "I will kill you in time but for right now no one will! Everyone hold hands." Goten picked up Gohan and grabbed his fathers hand. Chi-Chi grabbed his other hand. Everyone one else came over and held hands.

"Oh no you DON'T," Kyanaka yelled.

"Sorry," said Goku. "But I'll kill you later." With that he put up his index and middle finger up to his forehead and everyone dissapeared. When they reappeared they were all back on the lookout.

"You're back!" Dende exclaimed. "I've been watching the fight from here and it's not going so well is it?" Goku shook his head.

"Dende heal Gohan, Super Buu, and Uub," Goku said.

"Uub but he hasn't been fighting," Vegeta said.

"Yeah I know but I can tell he is hurting real bad," said Goku. "Because he is a reincarnation of Buu."

"I'm a what?" Uub said holding on to his stomach.

(Back to present time)

_"Maybe since I am the reincarnation of the Evil Majin Buu, and Super Buu is the Good Majin Buu then maybe he can give me more power since I can get injured when he gets injured. Maybe if he powers up and let's me use that ki I will be able to beat Super Android 17. It is a stretch, but it just might work,"_ thought Uub.

"What are you doing?" asked Android 17. "If you won't attack then I will!" He charged at Uub, who used an afterimage to get away.

He appeared behind Super 17 and kicked him in the back of the head. He put his two fingers on his forehead and tried to sense Super Buu's ki. _"DARN IT! WHERE IS HE!" _Uub thought angrily. _"He's not with everyone else in the fighter's waiting room... so where is he! Wait he's over there with Goku!" _Super 17 charged at Uub, but Uub dissappeared just in time.

"Hey Majin Buu faster!" Goku called out.

"Fine," he ran up to Goku. They were by a food stand. "What is it you want Goku?" Super Buu asked.

"Okay you see I only have enough zeni for two hamburgers," Goku whispered into Super Buu's ear so the person in the stand couldn't hear him. He had a hand up covering up his mouth.

"You know I could have lended you money... WITHOUT COMING UP HERE!" Super Buu yelled knocking Goku over.

"No, that's not it I want you to change both of my hamburgers into quadrupal cheeseburgers."

Super Buu fell down with a sweatdrop and a leg sticking up. "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

"Why wouldn't I?" Goku asked with his eyes narrowed glaring at Buu. "I'll have two hamburgers please!" he told the guy at the food stand. The man gave him two hamburgers and when they were out of sight Super Buu turned them into quadrupal cheeseburgers. "Thanks a lot!" Goku said cheerfully. Uub appeared in front of Goku careful not to touch the ground.

"Hey Goku, hey Buu," Uub said with a wave.

"Uub I thought you were fighting!" Goku said.

"I am," Uub answered. "Buu I need you to do me a favor."

"LISTEN I AM NOT HERE TO CHANGE YOUR GUYS' FOOOOOOOOD!" he yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Uub asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Goku said. _"I can't let anyone catch me or Chi-Chi will kill me for breaking the law! Wait... is there anything against the law that says Pink monsters with antannae can't change your food to make it bigger???"_ Goku thought.

"Buu I need you to power up and let me use that energy if I need it. I think since I can get hurt if you get hurt that I can gain more power if you gain more power," Uub said. "Goku do you think that will work."

"Not now I'm eating!" Goku said as he took a bite of his cheeseburger. Uub grabbed both of the cheeseburgers and destroyed them with ki.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Goku yelled and he began to cry.

"It's obvious that he needs some alone time," said Buu. "Uub I will help you."

"Thanks a lot Buu," he turned around and saw a man looking at them. "Hi," Uub said with a wave. He flew back to the ring.

"Where were you?" the announcer asked.

"Up there," said Uub. "I didn't touch the ground. Even ask that guy up there." He pointed to a man with short grey hair and a Hawaian shirt on. The announcer asked him and the man told him that he did not touch the ground.

"Alright now let's hope that this will work!" Uub said.

**Will Uub's plan work? Find out next time on Dragonball SS!**

**Next time on Dragonball SS the Uub vs. Super 17 match ends in an exciting conclusion. **

**Dragonball SS: Episode 49: And the Winner is...**


	7. Episode 49: And the Winner is

**And the Winner is...**

**Previously on Dragonball SS Uub and Super 17 continued their fight. Uub was losing but came up with a great plan. Will it work? Find out today on Dragonball SS!**

Uub looked up just to make sure that Super Buu was ready. Sure enough Super Buu was hovering above the above the place he had last seen him. He looked down at Uub and smiled. Uub nodded. He was determined to win. He had no doubt that this would work. _"I'm lucky to have someone like Super Buu who is willing to do just about anything for me." _

Super Buu began to power up. Once he powered up to full power his pink aura surrounded him. Uub didn't feel any different. Super Buu looked just as confused as Uub was. Uub decided to power up to his max power as well. Once he was at his full power a red aura surrounded him. Nothing happened still.

_"Uub,"_ said Super Buu's voice in his mind._ "Put your hand up and try to absorb my energy!"_

_"Alright,"_ Uub said in his mind. He put his right hand up with his palm open pointing towards Super Buu. Hoping that it would work. Suddenly Buu began screaming in pain. Everyone looked up and saw that Super Buu was holding his stomach in pain. Suddenly out of his mouth came a pink ball of ki. It floated gently towards Uub and went into his chest. Uub closed his eyes. "This power!" Instantly his red aura grew even bigger. His power sky rocketed. "This POWER!" Uub shouted.

"What!?" said Super 17 who was now worried. "He can't do that he was helped from someone else."

"Not really," said Uub.

"Then what just happened?" asked Super 17.

"I... I cannot say," said Uub. He didn't want the whole world to know that he was the reincarnation of Majin Buu, even if nobody remembered him.

"17!" shouted Android 18 from the sidelines. "He's not cheating! He just can't let anyone know. I will tell you everything after this match!"

"Umm, Mr. 17," said the announcer. "Will you let Uub continue fighting?"

"Yes," he answered. "I believe my sister."

"Alright then!" shouted the announcer. "There you have it! Apperantly young Uub is not cheating!"

"Alright 17 let's--- WHAT!?" Uub turned around when he heard shouting. He saw Buu falling to the ground unconscious. He couldn't sense any ki energy.

"MAJIN BUU!" he shouted extremely worried.

"Don't worry Uub, Goku said. "He's still alive apparently this is what happens when you do what you did! One punch from a normal martial artist could kill him now."

"Keep him safe," Uub said. "I won't be long." He flew at Android 17 and punched him numerous times in the gut and then kicked him in the head sending 17 flying towards the ring wall.

_"Dang it!"_ thought 17._ "If I hit the wall that will count as a ring out!"_ He tried as hard as he could to stop. _"I'm not going to make it!"_ 17 suddenly came up with an idea. He put his hand back and formed a blue ki blast.

"NO!" screamed Goku. "He'll kill all of those people! Vegeta! Gohan! Come with me! Goku used Instant Transmission and got in front of the people.

"GRAB ON!" They all yelled at the same time. Everyone got away safely... except for a woman and her child.

"NO!" shouted Goku. The ki blast had just broken through the wall and was nearing them. "I can't make it in time!"

The woman and her daughter both screamed. "Got'cha!" said a voice. It was Goten.

"Goten you made it!" shouted Goku happily. 17 flew through the area where the wall should have been. He stopped and flew back to the ring slowly. He dissappeared and reappeared in front of Uub and clasped both hands together. He hit Uub in the head knocking him to the ground. Uub got up quickly.

"Alright Uub how about we end this," said 17. He ascended into the air followed by Uub.

"Fine with me," said Uub. They flew at each other and punched each other. Each of their fists collided with each other sending shockwaves throughout the stadium. Neither of them could move an inch. Then they each shot a k blast at each other in close range. An enormous explosion was created. When it cleared they were both on the ground.

"I guess I will start the countdown!" shouted the announcer. 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6..." Uub started to get up weakly and stood, but then fell down to the ground. "7... 8..." Uub once again began to get up. He was now on his hands and knees about to get all the way up.

"I am the winner!" shouted a voice. It was Super 17. He was standing up, panting heavily. "No," said Uub. He fell back down, unconscious.

**Next time on Dragonball SS Yamcha starts his fight with Pintar which goes by rather quickly. Then Krillin and Goten begin to fight. Who will win? Find out next time on Dragonball SS! **

**Dragonball SS: Episode 50: Goten vs. Krillin**

**A/N: I have written three chapters today. Thanks for all of the support from everyone who has reviewed and read this far. I hope you continue to read this series. Thank you for One year of writing! **

**Special thanks to: Ryan The Author (First Reviewer), Sonicwind123, Red Vision, mysteryyounster, Warrior384, Atomictiger, and WitchyWiccan. Even the ones who have reviewed only once are on here. Please other people review. I hope all of you continue to review my series.**


	8. Episode 50: Pintar's Power

**A/N: I am not going to stay true to the preview for this chapter since I thought of an idea for this chapter that I think you will all enjoy. Another thing... 50 episodes. All I can say is wow. I would have never made it this far without the support of my readers, and especially the reviewers. Thanks again. If I wanted to I would mention all of their names again, but I just did that in my last chapter because of the one year anniversary of Dragonball SS. One last thing, read the author's note at the bottom... unless I forget (lol). Even though I have a long way to go until I finish Dragonball SS (7 more saga's at the most & movies which I will continue working on after the series) I want to know what people want me to write next (if I make it that long) (I hope so) There will be more details at the bottom (If I remember) (Remember... parentheses are your friends) Wait! I forgot! The Vegeta Saga took place 5 years after the Kyanaka saga so everyone is older and in the second episode of it I wrote that Goten was now married to Valese. She has only spoken about two times so you probably forgot about her, but I will write about her more often. I kind of forgot about her.**

**Dragonball SS: The Renahm Saga**

**Episode 50:**

**Pintar's Power**

**On the last exciting episode of Dragonball SS Uub and Android 17 continued their battle, but this time Uub had Super Buu's energy merged with his. With this power he fought evenly with 17. Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Goten got in some action to saving audience members from a ki wave by Android 17. In a close match they each were down. Uub almost got up, but fell down. 17 stood up afterwards and was declared the winner. What will happen to Super Buu? Who will win the next match? Find out today on Dragonball SS! **

Uub was carried out of the fighting arena by Gohan. He didn't know it though because he was still unconscious. Vegeta wasn't paying attention to any of this. He was watching Gendella and Rayne whisper to each other. He didn't know why but they seemed very suspicious, but that was just fine with him. If he had to fight another loser that wanted to destroy the earth before he fought Renahm he wouldn't care at all. In fact, he kind of wanted it to happen. He didn't have anything better to do. The only thing that was of any importance to him was this tournament. Afterwards he would be more than happy to kill them. After all the last time he had fought someone like that was when he fought Kyanaka unless you counted the whole Dark Super Saiyan thing, but he wasn't really in control, and he was the evil one. His thoughts were interrupted by the announcer. "Will Yamcha and Pintar please come to the ring!"

_'Well this match will be over soon enough,"_ Vegeta thought.

Krillin patted Yamcha on the back. "Hey lucky this match should be easy for you. I fought him in the World Martial Arts Tournament before Majin Buu came. He was cake."

"Yeah, I know," Yamcha said with a grin. "Unlike your Saiyan opponent." He walked away laughing.

"Why do I have to fight a stupid Saiyan?" Krillin muttered.

"What was that?" Vegeta asked, angry at the remark about Saiyans.

"Nothing nothing," Krillin waved his hands in front of him as he backed away slowly.

"This match will be held by two veterans of the World Martial Arts Tournament!" the announcer yelled into his microphone. "Yamcha who in his first tournament lost to Jackie Chun, in his second lost to Tien, and in his third tournament he lost to Shen. Can he finally make it past the first round this year? On the other side we have Pintar who entered it a few years back and lost in the first round to Krillin. Who will finally make it past the first round? We will see folks! This ought to be an exciting fight."

Yamcha smirked as he got into his fighting stance. "Exciting my butt."

"GO!"

"Let's end this quickly!" Yamcha shouted as he ran at Pintar. He jumped and brought his hands together, then brought them down on Pintar's head. He fell down just like that.

"I will now start the countdown!" yelled the announcer. "1...2... 3... 4... 5... 6... Oh wait it seems that Pintar has gotten up!"

"WHAT!" Yamcha said his eyes wide open. "Lucky little..." He threw a punch at Pintar who blocked the attack. "NO FREAKING WAY!" Yamcha shouted. "How can he get so lucky." He threw another punch that was caught by Pintar.

"It's not luck," Pintar said. He began to squeeze Yamcha's fist. Yamcha screamed in pain as he tried to pull away from Pintar. Finally Pintar let go and backhanded Yamcha in the face sending him across the ring, but not out of bounds. Yamcha got back up and wiped some blood from his lower lip. He could still win this! He wasn't out! But the one thing that bugged him was how a weakling like Pintar could gain this much power. He was at the World Martial Arts Tournament when Krillin beat him with one blow, and he was much stronger than that now.

"Are you giving up?" Pintar asked.

"Not on your life," Yamcha said back.

"Okay, how about we just make it your's!" Pintar yelled as he ran at Yamcha. For such a fat guy he sure could run fast. He threw a punch at Yamcha, but was to slow and Yamcha jumped over it, behind Pintar. He landed and quickly jumped towards Pintar's back laying a kick on it sending him over the ring's edge. Pintar somersaulted as he flew over the ring's edge, but then it happened. He stopped in midair. He didn't touch ground like Yamcha and all of the Z Fighters thought he would. He was flying.

"How are you doing that!?" Yamcha shouted. His answer was a laugh from Pintar.

"I have gained true power from Master Renahm," Pintar said as he laughed evily.

"RENAHM!" shouted Yamcha.

"Yes, Renahm. He told me to dispose of some people called the Z Fighters, and I know for a fact that you're one of them!" Pintar flew at Yamcha and threw a punch at him. Yamcha ducked underneath it and layed a punch in his gut. Pintar doubled over in pain. Yamcha followed threw with a kick to the head sending Pintar flying. He landed on his feet and skidded across the ring. Pintar put both hands out in front of him with his palms wide open. "HA!" A huge red ki wave shot out of his hands. The ki wave shot towards Yamcha extremely fast.

"NO WAY!" Yamcha yelled. "How can he use ki!?"

"If you dodge this everyone behind you dies!" shouted Pintar do you want that to happen?"

"Fine then I won't dodge it," Yamcha said. He cupped his hands behind his back and began to chant. "KA... ME... HA..." The beam was almost there. "MEHAAAAA!" He threw his hands forward and shot off a blue ki wave. The waves collided and created a huge explosion. When the smoke from the explosion cleared Yamcha's Kamehameha Wave was overpowering Pintar's attack.

"No!" shouted Pintar.

"THIS IS IT!" Yamcha screamed. "HA!" With one final burst of energy the Kamhameha Wave totally overpowered his ki wave and hit Pintar knocking him out of the ring. Pintar slowly got up on one knee.

"Dang it!" he said under his breath. "I have failed Master Renahm! I won't leave anyone alive. He ascended into the air and began to charge up two red ki blasts, one in each hand. "I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" Pintar screamed. "Di-" He was cut off by a fist shoved into his gut. It was Vegeta, in his normal base form.

"Nice try weakling," Vegeta said as Pintar fell to the ground. "Kakarot, make sure he doesn't get away. I have a few questions to ask him!"

"Got it," Goku said with a nod. He walked towards Pintar and when he reached down to grab Pintar something happened. He blew up right in front of Goku.

Vegeta gasped. "NO WAY!"

Goku was speechless. "How?" was all he could say.

"It's got to be the work of Renahm," Gohan said as he walked towards the remains of Pintar.

"You're right, Gohan," Goku said. "THAT MONSTER! He can't just use innocent people!"

"I know, but it can't be helped," Gohan said. "We'll just have to wait until this year is over."

"Yeah," Goku said.

"Umm, can we have Krillin and Goten?" the announcer said. He still couldn't believe what had just happened. In a matter of seconds they were both standing on oppisite sides of the ring.

"GO!"

**Next time on Dragonball SS Krillin and Goten begin their fight, and it's closer than expected. Meanwhile Majin Buu and Uub wake up. Don't miss the next exciting episode of Dragonball SS!**

**Dragonball SS Episode 51: Goten vs. Krillin.**

**A/N: Alright once I finish this series which is going to be long. I have a few ideas for another fanfiction. If you review and please review tell me which one you want. **

**1. Dragonball AF: It will star Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr., but instead of taking after GT t will take after SS since GT never happened in my fanfic. It will also have some SS characters. **

**2. A GT rewrite: I have some ideas for a GT rewrite, with the same villains and everything.**

**3: A GT sequel. I have ideas for this as well. **

**Remember I don't know if I will even be able to finish this whole series, but I will try. I think I will though. Please please please review!**


	9. Episode 51: Goten vs Krillin

**Dragonball SS: The Renahm Saga**

**Episode 51**

**Goten vs. Krillin**

**On the last episode of Dragonball SS. Yamcha and Pintar began their fight, and all of the Z Fighters were in for a big surprise. Pintar was given powers from Renahm. Yamcha beat Pintar rather easily anyways. After Yamcha had knocked Pintar out of the ring he rose up over the arena and was about to blast the audience into smithereens, but Vegeta came to the rescue hitting him back down to Earth. He then told Goku to get Pintar so they could question him, but when Goku reached him. Pintar was blown up. Renahm has now infiltrated the Human race. Can the Z Fighters trust anyone in this tournament now other than themselves. For now they will have to just continue with the tournament. Now it is Goten and Krillin's turn. Find out more today on Dragonball SS!**

Goten and Krillin stared each other down neither one of them making a move.

"What are they doing?" asked Yamcha from the sidelines. Tien, Goku, and him were all standing together. "All they've been doing is glaring at each other for almost ten minutes!"

"They're looking for an opening Yamcha," said Tien.

"It can't honestly take ten minutes to find an opening in each other's fighting stance," said Yamcha. "I'm right… aren't I Goku?"

"No, you're not Yamcha. Tien is right. They are concentrating extremely hard to find an opening," said Goku. "Maybe they've already found it and they are trying to think of a battle plan. I can't exactly tell." Goku scratched his forehead with his index finger.

"Um… you two can start fighting now," said the announcer. "You have been able to fight for the past ten minutes." Neither of them moved. The just continued to look at each other, looking for an opening. "There you have it folks!" screamed the announcer over the microphone. "These two fighters must be trying to find an opening. They must be serious! Look at that extreme look of focus on their faces. They must have a strategy!"

"Hey Yamcha!" said Tien. "Even that announcer guy knows what's going on, and he's not even a martial artist."

"Ugh." A sweat drop formed on the side of Yamcha's head like in most anime. Goku and Tien laughed. Tien patted Yamcha on the back.

"Don't worry I think you might be able to take him." Goku and Tien continued to laugh.

Valese was sitting between Bulma and Chi-Chi.

"I hope Goten wins," Valese said.

"Oh, don't worry Valese," said Chi-Chi. "There's no doubt in my mind that Goten will win. He's a Saiyan just like his father.

"Half Saiyan," Bulma corrected.

"Half Saiyan whatever," said Chi-Chi. "I'm not insulting humans, but they just can't beat Saiyans in fighting."

"I don't know," said Bulma. "Krillin trained in Otherworld not to long ago, and he became even stronger while fighting Vegeta when he was a Dark Super Saiyan."

"That is true," said Chi-Chi. "But Goten is the father of my Goku."

"Goten will win," said Valese. "I just know it!"

It was now fifteen minutes into the fight and the crowd was beginning to grow restless. There was murmuring among the crowd now, when the first move was made.

"HA!" shouted Goten. He shot a ki blast at Krillin who phased out just in time, and appeared to the side, but Goten was already there and while he was flying there he tried to kick Krillin who phased out again.

"Darn another afterim- uh!" Krillin had hit him with both fists together. Goten pushed off the ground and flipped onto his feet. Both of them stood in their fighting stances, panting.

"Hmph, finally," said Vegeta to himself. He was still observing Gendella and Rayne.

Piccolo walked over to Vegeta. "Good job taking out Pintar out there Vegeta," he said.

"He was a weakling. Even that midget clown over there could have taken him out," said Vegeta nodding at Chaozu.

"That is true," said Piccolo. "But I have noticed something wrong. Pintar isn't the only one evil here and I know that you know as well as I do who else is."

"Pintar wasn't evil his mind was invaded by Renahm," Vegeta pointed out.

"It doesn't matter! What truly matters is-"

"Be quiet!" hissed Vegeta. "Follow me!" He and Piccolo walked to the other side of the sidelines away from Gendella and Rayne.

Krillin threw a punch at Goten, who phased out and threw a ki blast at Krillin. Krillin batted it away and shot a ki blast of his own at Goten. Goten jumped to the side and hit Krillin with a ki blast. Krillin was ready though and crossed his arms over his chest. He was pushed a few feet back but not much. Goten ran at Krillin and kicked him in the chin sending him skidding along the ring. Krillin quickly got back up and phased out, appearing behind Goten with a punch to the back. Goten stumbled forward and then tried to backhand Krillin, who once again teleported to the front of Goten. He hit him with an uppercut and sent ki blast after ki blast at him as he flew upwards.

A man tapped Shang on the shoulder. "Um… Mr. Shang sir?"

"Yes that's me. What is it?"

"Your son is awake," said the man.

"Good," said Shang. "Hey Goku!" he called. "Uub and Majin Buu are awake."

"Awesome!" Goku shouted. "Tien, Yamcha you guys wanna come?"

"I think I'll pass Goku," said Tien. "I have my fight with Shang soon. After this match is over Buu will easily beat Gendella."

"Oh yeah," said Goku. "Good point! Hey Shang I think you should wait a bit! Your match is up soon."

"I guess so," said Shang. "Alright Goku, tell Uub I'll be in there to see him soon!"

"I'll come," said Yamcha.

"Goku do you mind if I come with you?" asked a voice. "Goku turned around and saw Kibitokai. "Sure Supreme Kai! We need you to tell us what happened with Majin Buu anyway." The three of them all walked towards the hospital room.

Goten and Krillin each through a ki blast at each other. Krillin's ki blast went through Goten's. Goten jumped out of the way just in time as Krillin's attack collided with the ring floor. Each of them were sweating and panting.

**Next time on Dragonball SS Krillin and Goten continue their fight, but who will win? You'll have to find out on the next episode of Dragonball SS. Meanwhile Piccolo and Vegeta begin to talk over the issue with Gendella and Rayne when they hear something unexpected. The Supreme Kai explains what happened to Uub and Majin Buu. You do not want to miss the next surprised filled episode of Dragonball SS!**

**Dragonball SS Episode 52: Mind Control**

**A/N: Tell me who you think will win. I'm still not 100 positive who will win this fight. So in your review( PLEASE REVIEW!) predict the outcome of this fight. Another thing I need more people to review. If you are reading this please take a minute of your time and review. I don't care if it's as short as good chapter just please review. I want to know who is all reading this. **


	10. Episode 52: Mind Control

**Dragonball SS: The Renahm Saga**

**Episode 52**

**Mind Control**

**On the last episode of Dragonball SS Goten and Krillin began their fight, but before they began to even make one move, they stared each other down looking for an opening for ten whole minutes. While this was going on Vegeta and Piccolo began to talk about Gendella and Rayne, but stopped to move to a safer location so they wouldn't risk being over heard. Meanwhile Uub and Super Buu had woken up, and Yamcha, Goku, and Kibitokai went to go check on them.**

Goku, Kibitokai, and Yamcha had just entered Uub and Buu's room.

"Hey Goku," Uub said.

"Hey Uub," Goku replied.

"You guys feeling any better?" Yamcha asked.

"Yeah," Uub said. "I still feel a little weak though."

"Yeah, same here," Super Buu said.

"So who's fighting now?" Uub asked.

"Goten and Krillin," Kibitokai said.

"Uub, Buu," said Goku. "I have some very big news."

"What is it, Goku?" asked Super Buu.

"Yamcha, why don't you tell them," said Goku. "You were the one fighting him."

"Okay," Yamcha nodded. "When I was fighting with Pintar something happened."

"What?" asked Uub.

"Hold on. I'm getting there. Pintar somehow was able to control his ki and was actually pretty strong. He wasn't to tough though. I'm sure he would be a good match for Chioutzu, but an easy match for Videl. I beat him pretty quickly, but then he tried to destroy the stadium. Vegeta stopped him just in time. Right afterwards he exploded like an invisible ki blast hit him. We think Renahm somehow took control over his mind."

"Wow," said Uub. He was at a loss for words.

"The battle between Krillin and Goten is going on right now and it seems pretty even," Goku told them. "But once Goten goes Super Saiyan Krillin will be no match for him, and then you will be up. He nodded at Super Buu.

"Hey Goku do you know what happened to Buu?" Uub asked.

"No, I don't, but I think Supreme Kai knows."

"Yes I do know," said Kibitokai.

"Please tell us," said Uub.

"I was already planning on it."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N for all to read: When you are done read the bottom notes. They are extremely important!!!!)**

Goten tried to hit Krillin with a flying kick, but just in time he sidestepped it and sent an elbow to Goten's head. Goten flew forward and put both hands on the ground. He pushed off with them, flipped twice in the air, and landed with his back to Krillin, at the edge of the ring. Krillin knew that this was his chance and took it. He flew at Goten and threw a punch. Unfortunately for him Goten was ready and dissappeared.

"Darn it another afterim- guh!" Krillin was hit by Goten's elbow and shot to the ground outside the ring. Before he could think of anything else to do he shot out ki blast after ki blast towards the ground to stop himself. Goten saw this and tried to kick Krillin, but Krillin turned around and shot a ki blast, hitting Goten in the face. Goten was sent flying back onto the ring, skidding on his back. Krillin landed and watched Goten quickly get up. The fight was in his favor and he wasn't going to lose it. He shot out ki blast after ki blast at Goten who could only guard himself by crossing his arms over his chest. Krillin knew that if he continued this for too long he would run out of ki and be too tired to fight anymore so he stopped. He was hoping that Goten was unconscious, but his hopes were turned down. Instead he saw something very bad, bad for him at least. Goten was a Super Saiyan, and didn't have a scratch on him at all!

"Heh," he laughed.

"No... no," Krillin said worriedly.

Goten charged at Krillin at high speeds and hit him with an elbow in the gut.

"Yay, Goten!" shouted Valese.

"Go get him son!" Chi-Chi cheered.

Krillin flipped over in the air just in time to dodge an oncoming punch by Goten. Goten quickly turned around and shot three ki blasts at Krillin. He had no time to dodge and was hit by all three. Krillin was sent spiraling into the air. All he could do was hope he could stay in this fight long enough to wear Goten out. Maybe then he could win.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay this place is fine," said Vegeta. "I doubt they will hear us here."

Piccolo nodded. "So what do you think we should do?"

"I don't know really," Vegeta replied. "I was thinking that we maybe could kill them before they can do any further harm."

"You would be disqualified, Vegeta," Piccolo said.

"Would you be quiet! It's just a tournament! These people could kill innocent people. It's not safe with them around."

"Besides we don't even know how strong they are," Piccolo said. "We should wait until the end of the first round of the tournament. Then we'll know their power. Buu is fighting Gendella next. He will have to make him show their true power. Then later Dabura will fight Rayne and he will hopefully be strong enough to make him show us his true power as well."

"Yes, but Buu is probably still tired. Meaning Gendella might not have to use his full power on Buu."

"Majin Buu is a very strong fighter. Even if he is tired I still think he will defeat Gendella no matter how tough he is."

Vegeta nodded. "You may be right Namek, but we can't tell for sure."

"We'll just have to believe in him then."

"NO GET AWAY FROM ME!" Piccolo heard a noise far away, but thanks to his Namekian ears, he could hear it anyway.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The reason that Super Buu fainted after Uub took his power was because he couldn't control how much power he gave to Uub. Uub should have been much stronger than Android 17, but he wasn't because his body wouldn't have been able to handle all of that power since Super Buu is so much more stronger than Uub. Super Buu still had a lot more power, but the sudden drop in it made him lose consciousness. I don't know if he'll be able to win against Gendella in this state if my guess is correct about Gendella and Rayne."

"What do you mean Supreme Kai?" Goku asked.

"I can sense evil in Gendella and Rayne, and after seeing Pintar I'm almost sure of it."

"How strong are they?" Yamcha asked.

"I don't know they are incredibly good at masking their ki."

"Then we'll just have to beat them like we did with Kyanaka," Uub said. "Afterall we couldn't sense his ki level either."

(Episode 8 after Kyanaka interrupted Goku and Vegeta's fight)

"Who are you?" shouted Goku. "Show yourself."

_"I hope that he is no enemy," _thought Piccolo.

"All right," said the voice. "I am Kyanaka." He had a big muscular body and his skin was all blue. He had long purple hair that went down to his ankles.

"He's not that strong," said Goku. "He's only about as strong as Chioutzu, and he doesn't even fight anymore.

"Yes I can sense it to Kakarot," said Vegeta.

"How was your attack so strong Kyanaka," asked Goku. "Are you hiding your energy?"

"No," answered Kyanaka. My energy is impossible to read." He laughed.

(Back to Episode 52)

"Yeah, but we could actually sense his ki a little," said Yamcha. "This time we can't sense their ki at all."

"That doesn't matter," said Goku. "It's not like just because we could sense a little bit of his ki we could sense how strong he is. It is pretty much the same thing."

"Yeah I guess you're right," Yamcha said.

"Anyway," said Goku. "I'm sure Super Buu can beat him. Afterall he is one of the strongest Z Fighters."

"Yeah," Uub nodded. "You can definitely beat him Buu!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piccolo and Vegeta had reached where the noise came from. Piccolo had told him everything he had heard. "Please, leave me alone!" the voice said.

"Sorry, said another feminine voice. "You now belong to Master Renahm.

Suddenly there was a flash of blinding light, and then everything was silent.

Vegeta grabbed the doorknob and threw the door open without thinking.

"Vegeta, no!" Piccolo hissed, but it was too late Gendella and Rayne had noticed them. Trell was with them now too.

"What's going on?" Vegeta asked.

"I guess we're found out," said Rayne, the woman.

"Yes, by the Saiyan prince and the Namek," said Gendella. "What an annoyance."

"So Trell is with you too?" Piccolo asked.

"Yes a new addition to our party, Pintar was with us too until he lost to that weakling, Yamcha," Gendella said.

"Now that you know about us I guess we can't allow you to live," Trell said.

"I guess not," said Vegeta. "Let's fight somewhere else, away from here."

"Wherever you want to die is fine with us," said Gendella. "Rayne, I'm gonna sit this one out."

"Sure," she replied.

"No way!" shouted Piccolo. "You will fight us here and now!"

"Sorry but I can't my fight with Buu is coming up soon."

"Leave him be," Vegeta said. "Super Buu will destroy him anyway. For now we'll kill the woman and save Trell."

"You can try," Rayne said with a grin. She threw a ki blast at the ceiling making a hole. She flew out followed by Trell, Piccolo, and Vegeta.

"Now to defeat the Saiyan boy, Goten," Gendella said. He walked to the waiting room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AH!" Krillin yelled in pain as he was hit into the ring floor for the umpteenth time. He was lucky to still be in this fight. He got back up but was instantly hit in the side of the head by Goten's elbow. He fell to the ground this time he wasn't going to get up.

"1... 2..."

Suddenly he hear a voice in his head. _"Would you like to beat this Saiyan?"_ The voice sounded so calm.

_"Yes,"_ he thought back.

"3... 4..."

_"Yes, most people would,"_ the voice was so serene, so peaceful.

"5... 6... 7..."

_"How would you like me and my master help you. He is very generous and kind."_ Krillin couldn't help but calm himself. The voice was so soothing.

"8..."

_"My master's name is Renahm."_ Renahm! Oh no! Krillin knew that this was bad, but he was to calm to fight it.

"9..."

Krillin shot up and holding his head. He was screaming in pain. "GET OUT! GET OUT! STOP IT!"

_"Don't fight it," _the voice said, trying to relax him. _"It will soon be over. You will possess even greater powers than the boy... and his father. Think of what you could do with that strength."_

"NO... I... WOOOOOOOON'T!" Krillin was on the ground holding his head.

"Oh my," said the announcer. "What's happening to Krillin."

"STOP! GET OUT!" he screamed again. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The announcer walked up to him. "Krillin are you alright?" he asked.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he continued to scream. His ki aura sent the announcer flying into the arena wall knocking him out.

"Krillin you have to stop this!" shouted Goten. "What's going on."

Suddenly Krillin stopped screaming. "You will die... Saiyan."

Goten's eyes widened. Krillin had an evil look on his face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is far enough," Rayne said.

"Fine," Vegeta replied. "Piccolo you take Trell I'll take the woman."

"Fine with me," said Rayne. "Go get him Trell!" Trell flew at Piccolo and started throwing rapid punches. Piccolo blocked them all and kneed him in the gut. He followed up with a backhand to the face. Trell flew back by Rayne. Piccolo threw off his turban and cape.

Rayne and Vegeta flew at each other throwing rapid punches and kicks at each other. Both dodged each others attacks.

Piccolo flew towards Trell. "You must stop this! You are being controlled by Renahm."

"Renahm doesn't need to control me. He is a great master."

"Fine if you won't listen to me then I have no other choice than to fight you." Piccolo stretched out his arm and grabbed Trell. He brought him closer to him and hit him in the head with his. Then he elbowed Trell in the face sending him flying.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Goku! Something's wrong with Krillin!" Android 18 shouted as she bursted into the room.

"What!?" he shouted.

"He said he was going to kill Goten! What's going on?"

Goku looked at Kibitokai. "Renahm!" Goku nodded and they all ran out of the room including Buu and Uub.

**Krillin has his mind being controlled by Renahm. Is this what Gendella said when he said that he would destroy Goten? Meanwhile Vegeta and Piccolo are fighting Rayne and Trell. Will the Z Fighters save Krillin and Trell, or will they be defeated by Renahm's mindslaves.? And will Vegeta and Piccolo win? You don't want to miss the next episode of Dragonball SS!**

**A/N: Now that was one good chapter! I was thinking of making a regular old tournament at first, but then I thought that would be boring. I then decided that Gendella and Rayne would fight as Renahm's fighters. I never thought of mind control. Then I thought of Pintar being controlled, then Trell, and finally Krillin. If you ask me this is much more exciting than a normal World Martial Arts Tournament.**

**Another A/N: I am going to have a contest. All you have to do is write, in a review, what your favorite fight of Dragonball SS has been. From the Kyanaka Saga to the Renahm Saga. I have every fight, all 45 of them on my account profile and a brief description of them. In five descriptions I have top five battles of SS. If you pick them I won't neccessarily pick you. I want why it is your favorite fight too. It doesn't have to be a whole paragraph. If you want it can only be a few sentences. Some fights are non acceptable because they are to short, or the really don't have any effect on the series at all. If they are it will say Non Acceptable in parantheses. There is a prize too! Yay! Prizes! There are 2 prizes one is first prize. The winner of this gets to read my chapters in advance, tell me what they liked and disliked, suggest what they want, get sneak peeks of upcoming sagas, and they will answer questions about my story I send them. Like if they think I should do something. 2nd prize gets: a sneak peek of sagas to come, and questions of what I should do, and they will also get chapters in advance(every once in a while, 1st gets all of them!) Please do this contest. As I said before all 45 fights are on my profile page. If no one new reviews the winner will be Ryan-the-Author, who reviews all my chapters. You guys can't let him win! (no offense Ryan :-) So please review and prizes await! Keep reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11**


	11. Episode 53: Krillin's Destructo Disks

**Dragonball SS: The Renahm Saga**

**Episode 53**

**Krillin's Destructo Disks**

**Previously on Dragonball SS Goku, Yamcha, and Kibitokai visited Uub and Super Buu. Soon after Supreme Kai explained what had happened to Buu during Uub's fight. Meanwhile Goten and Krillin continued their fight, and Goten transformed into a Super Saiyan and took total control of the fight. Vegeta and Piccolo found Gendella and Rayne take control of Trell's mind, and left to fight with Rayne and Trell. Soon after they left Gendella took control of Krillin's mind, in order to try to kill Goten. Krillin tried to fight it but failed. What will happen next? Find out today on Dragonball SS!**

"Krillin, what's wrong?" Goten asked. He did not receive an answer. "KRILLIN!"

"Shut up!" Krillin shot back. He dissappeared and reappeared with a knee shoved in Goten's gut. Goten spat out saliva in pain. Krillin then quickly elbowed Goten in the face sending him flying over the ring floor. Once again he dissappeared and he reappeared above Goten. He brought both hands over his head and threw them at Goten, who dissappeared just in time.

Goten flew back to the ring slowly. He made sure to keep his eyes on Krillin who was floating above the grass glaring at Goten. Krillin soon landed on the ring too.

"Krillin, I have no idea what's going on, but you have to stop this! Pintar was controlled because he was weak. You're not. You are a great martial artist. You have to stop this NOW!"

"I am not being controlled, Saiyan. Master Renahm doesn't need to have my mind controlled in order for me to follow him."

Hearing Renahm's name took Goten by surprise, but he soon got over it. "That's a lie Krillin, and you know that as well as everybody else here."

"SHUT UP! MASTER RENAHM IS BETTER THAN YOU'LL EVER BE!" Krillin flew at Goten and they began to exchange punches and kick. Neither of them could touch each other.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta dodged a punch from Rayne and then threw a punch of his own at her gut. This time it connected and he made Rayne double over in pain. He then backhanded her across the face, sending her flying.

She stopped in midair and shot back at Vegeta. She threw a punch at Vegeta, but one again he dodged it. "Come on I'm not even a Super Saiyan yet." Vegeta mocked, "but just so you don't feel to bad about losing to me, I'll transform into the first stage." With that said Vegeta became a Super Saiyan. Rayne smirked and punched Vegeta in the face sending him flying. She teleported above him and kicked him in the gut. Vegeta shot towards the ground and hit it hard. Rayne then threw ki blast after ki blast into the newly created crater.

When the smoke cleared Vegeta was standing as a Super Saiyan 2. He had a few cuts and bruises but nothing too major. He dissappeared and reappeared behind Rayne and elbowed her in the back of the head, sending her flying.

Trell flew back at Piccolo for what seemed like the hundreth time. He had too many bruises to count and was bleeding all over. "Stop this now or I'll have no choice but to kill you," Piccolo warned Trell.

"You can't kill me! I have master Renahm on my side!"

"Are you kidding! Your so called 'master' Renahm killed Pintar! He doesn't care a thing about you. He is just using you!"

"That is because Pintar was a weakling!" shouted Trell.

"You are weaker than him Trell," Piccolo said. "You have to stop this."

"NO! I will kill you!" He flew at Piccolo and threw a punch. Piccolo grabbed his fist and threw him up in the air.

"I see now that there is no getting through to you, but don't worry. We will wish you back with the Dragonballs." Piccolo brought his hands together like Tien's Tri-Beam, but in the form of a circle. "LIGHT GRENADE!" He shot a huge yellow ki blast with yellow sparks sparking around all over it. The attack collided with Trell, and the mind slave was dissintegrated.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Krillin finally hit Goten with a punch to the face. Goten quickly gained his composure just in time to duck under an elbow from Krillin. He gave Krillin an elbow of his own to the gut. He then brought both hands above his head and clasped them together. The next thing he did was bring them down on Krillin's head knocking him to the ground. Krillin hit the ground with such force that tiles loosened and flew out of the ring floor. Krillin just layed there in his own crater with tiles lying all around him.

"Krillin please, remember who you are! Remember who your friends are!" Goten shouted.

Krillin weakly got up. "I am Krillin, servent of my master... Renahm."

"No!" Goten yelled.

Krillin brought a hand above his hand and began to move it around in a circular motion. Soon a thin swirling circle of ki appeared.

"No! He can't use that here!" shouted Goku from the sidelines.

"If that thing hits Goten he's dead!" Trunks said.

"GOTEN! STOP HIM!" screamed Gohan.

Goten nodded and turned, cupping his hands behind his back. "KA... ME..."

"Destructo Disk..."

"HA... ME...!"

"HA!" Krillin shouted. He threw disk after disk at Goten.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goten shot his hands forward and the blue ki wave shot toward Krillin and his Destructo Disks. The two Destructo Disks cut threw the Kamehameha Wave, cutting it vertically. The attack hit both of the sides by Krillin.

"NO!" shouted Goten. He dodged both disks, but they came back at him. He began to fly around the ring dodging the attacks, wondering for how long he would be able to keep it up..

**Oh no! Krillin is chasing after Goten with two Destructo Disks. How is Goten going to get out of this mess? Find out on the next episode of Dragonball SS!**

**Hey this is Goten! On the next episode of Dragonball SS my fight with Krillin continues, and Vegeta's fight with Rayne ends, but who will win that fight? I don't even know. I just hope I can put a stop to these Destructo Disks, and get through to Krillin. **

**Next time: Dragonball SS: Episode 54: A Deadly Showdown**

**A/N: I still haven't gotten any entries for the contest. Come on people! Also, I'm going to North Carolina Friday for a week (maybe a few days longer) As of now chapters will be posted every Wendsday and Saturday. So I'm going to miss two days. I might miss a day every once and a while but I will try not to. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Episode 54: A Deadly Showdown

**Dragonball SS: The Renahm Saga**

**Episode 54**

**A Deadly Showdown**

**On the last episode of Dragonball SS Goten and Krillin continued their fight. Then Krillin made a startling announcement. He said that he was fighting for Renahm. Goten finally got over the fact that they were friends and began to fight for real. Krillin then used two Destructo Disks. Goten dodged them but how long can he keep it up. Meanwhile Vegeta was fighting Rayne. He was doing fine even without Super Saiyan. Once he turned Super Saiyan Rayne launched a surprise attack, making Vegeta transform even further, to Super Saiyan 2. While all this was going on Piccolo finished of Trell after finding out that trying to talk some sense into him was a waste of time. Can Goten continue dodging the Destructo Disks? Will Vegeta defeat Rayne? Find out today on Dragonball SS!**

**Please review!**

Goten ducked under one of the disks and moved to the side in order to dodge the other. He flew at Krillin. Hopefully if he could hit him then his Destructo Disks would dissappear. He brought his fist back, but just when he was going to attack Krillin, he threw a third disk. Goten ducked under it just in time and turned around. The other two were coming at him. If he dodged now he would risk hurting Krillin.

_"__Dang it. This is it. I can't let it hit Krillin. Even if he is doing this. I'll take the hit."_

"GOTEN! Get out of there. It'll kill you!" Goku shouted.

"I think he knows that dad," Gohan said looking down.

"GOTEN! Don't die!" Valese shouted from the sidelines.

"GOTEN!" Goku and Valese screamed at the same time.

All of the sudden a thin beam of orange ki with ki spiraling around it shot through the middle of the Destructo Disk, shattering it. _"This is my chance!"_ Goten dove on top of Krillin and tackled him to the ground, away from the other Destructo Disk. Everyone looked up to see Piccolo floating above the ring, his arms crossed and a smile on his face.

"Piccolo!" Gohan shouted relieved. Piccolo suddenly dissappeared and reappeared next to Gohan.

"Hey Gohan," he said.

"Piccolo! Where were you!?" Gohan asked.

"I was with Vegeta fighting against Trell and Rayne. Trell's mind was taken over by Rayne and Gendella. I killed Trell, but when I left Vegeta was still fighting with Rayne as a Super Saiyan 2. He was doing fine even without the regular Super Saiyan form."

"I see," said Gohan. "Do you think Goten has a chance of getting Krillin back to his normal self?"

"I don't know," said Piccolo. "I couldn't get throught to Trell, but Krillin is much stronger and therefore has stronger mental abilities. It will be hard, but I think we can get Krillin back without having to kill him."

"That's good," Gohan said with a nod.

Goten was back on the run from the two remaining Destructo Disks. One was in front of him and one was behind him. He flew upwards and then stopped abruptly as the disks went by. They then circled in the air and came towards him one on his left and one on his right. One was spinning vertically while the other spun horizontally. This gave Goten a plan. He prepared himself and right when the disks were going to hit him he sidestepped them. The disks sliced each other in half and dissappeared.

"Whew, that was close," Goten said wiping away some sweat from his forehead. He then turned his attention to Krillin. "Krillin stop this now or I'll have no choice but to go all out. You're not like this!"

"Shut up, Saiyan. Master Renahm gave me this power to kill you!" Krillin yelled.

"No he didn't!" Goten yelled. "When he doesn't need you anymore he'll kill you just like he killed Pintar."

"Pintar was weak, Master Renahm knows how strong I am."

"HE'S NOT YOUR MASTER!" Goten screamed. He then cupped his hands behind his back and began to chant, "KA...ME...

Krillin did the same. "KA... ME..." Blue energy began to form in their hands.

"HA... ME..." The blue energy grew bigger and pulled their hands back farther.

"HAAAA!" They both shot their arms forward and a huge wave of blue ki shot out of their hands. They collided and created a huge smokescreen.

When the smoke cleared their Kamehameha Waves were in a stalemate. Each of them poured in more energy but neither of the waves budged.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta was using Rayne as a punching bag. He elbowed her in the face sending her flying. He teleported above her and kicked her in the gut. For a moment it seemed like Rayne was stuck on Vegeta's foot but soon she shot towards the ground at extremely high speeds. Vegeta didn't let up and threw ki blast after ki blast at her.

When he stopped Rayne weakly got to her feet and dissappeared. She reappeared right in front of Vegeta and punched him in the face. He fell back but quickly regained his composure. He flew at Rayne and nailed her in the face with a fist, knocking her into a mountain. Rocks collapsed on top of her.

"Now to finish this off," Vegeta said. He put out a hand and stuck his thumb inward. "Big Bang... ATTACK!" He shot out a huge ball of blue ki at Rayne. It didn't move that fast, but it moved fast enough. Right when Rayne pushed off the last rock the attack collided and created a huge explosion.

"There's no need to search for a body," said Vegeta. "She is dead and her body probably was disintegrated." Vegeta then flew off back to the World Tournament.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Goten!" Valese cheered. "You can do it!"

"Man, I hope we can get Krillin back," said Tien.

"I do too," Yamcha said.

"I'm just glad I'm not fighting him," Chioutzu said. "He's giving a Super Saiyan a hard time."

"I don't know why he won't just transform into a Super Saiyan 2," Yamcha said. "That way he could easily win and stop Krillin."

"Yeah," said Tien, "but you're forgetting something. Goten is a Saiyan. That means he has the pride of a Saiyan. He won't transform any higher than the first stage of Super Saiyan because of what Piccolo said three days ago.

(Episode 43)

"Okay," Goku said. "Remember no turning Super Saiyan unless you are fighting other Saiyans."

"Or Buu, Pikkon, Krillin, or me," Piccolo interrupted.

"What!?" Goku shouted.

"Goku I think the four of us could all beat you in your base form so you can go Super Saiyan 3 against Buu, Super Saiyan 2 against Pikkon or me, and Super Saiyan against Krillin."

"Okay good idea," said Goku, "and if you fight a Super Saiyan who can't go up in the stages as far as you then you can only go that far. For example if I fought Goten I could only go up to Super Saiyan 2."

"That sounds fair," Trunks said. "It will get our strength higher in those forms as well."

(Back to the present episode)

"Goten won't go any higher because of that," Tien said.

"I guess, but the fact that Krillin is having his mind controlled changes everything!" shouted Yamcha.

"That may be the case for you but not for Goten," Tien said.

Goten was still pouring ki into the Kamehameha Wave but still couldn't get it to budge. It seemed like Krillin had matched his power in Super Saiyan. "I'm sorry Krillin," yelled Goten. "I'm sorry if I kill you! I'm going all out now!" Goten began to scream and his ki wave began to overpower Krillin's. "THIS IS IT!" The attack collided with Krillin, knocking him out of the ring and onto the grass.

"It seems that Goten has won!" shouted the announcer. Cheers erupted from the audience.

Goten flew down to Krillin and checked for any signs of life. Luckily Krillin was still breathing. "Krillin are you okay?" Goten asked. His answer was a punch to the face. He fell back a little but quickly got back up. "Krillin stop this," Goten said.

"You may have beaten me in the tournament, but that doesn't mean I can't kill you!"

"Goten! Hold him down," shouted a voice. Everyone turned and saw Vegeta land next to Goten holding a jar. "On my way back I got some of Kami's old Sacred Water. This should purify him."

Goten lunged at Krillin who sidestepped him. Goten then knocked him off his feet with a sweep kick. He then jumped on top of him and held him down. Vegeta opened the jar and began to pour the water in Krillin's mouth. Krillin blinked a couple of times and then asked:

"What's going on guys? Weren't we fighting?"

Goten smiled. "Finally." They walked him back to the waiting area and began to explain what happened.

"Hey Vegeta! Good thinking." Goku said, patting him on the back.

"It wasn't that hard to think about it," Vegeta said, walking off.

"Will Buu and Gendella come to the ring floor now!" shouted the announcer of his microphone.

"Well Buu you're up," said Gohan.

"Yeah," Super Buu was still breathing hard and was still worn out.

"Good luck Buu," said Uub.

"Thanks." Buu walked off onto the ring floor.

**It seems that the battle between Krillin and Goten has been decided, and Krillin is back to his old self, but who will win? Super Buu or Gendella? Find out on the next exciting episode of Dragonball SS!**

**On the next episode of Dragonball SS Gendella shows his power against Super Buu. It seems that they are even throughout the whole match. Neither one can hold an advantage for very long until one move is made. What is it, and who will win? Find out on the next exciting episode of Dragonball SS!**

**Dragonball SS: Episode 55: Gendella vs. Super Buu**

**A/N: There will be an update every Wendsday for now on. Unless I can't get it posted. I'm trying to write ahead so I can have a good idea what's going on so far I have up to 56 written, and don't forget post your favorite fight and a sentence or two on why it is for the top two prizes. Second prize now gets the same as first. Come on please review.**


	13. Episode 55: Buu vs Gendella

**Dragonball SS: The Renham Saga**

**Episode 55**

**Gendella vs. Super Buu**

**Last time on Dragonball SS Goten destroyed the Destructo Disks with a little help from Piccolo. Goten and Krillin then both shot Kamehameha Waves at each other. Goten's overpowered Krillin's and Goten won. Vegeta came after he had beaten Rayne with Kami's Sacred Water and purified Krillin. Now Super Buu will fight Gendella. Who will win? Find out today on Dragonball SS!**

Super Buu stood on the ring floor glaring at Gendella. He had to finish this quickly otherwise he would tire himself out even more. He was still worn out from giving Uub his energy. He had talked to Kibitokai during the fight between Krillin and Goten. He had wanted to go into more detail.

(Flashback)

_**Super Buu approached Kibitokai. "Tell me... why am I so tired?" **_

_**"I knew you would ask me this," said Kibitokai, "but can't it wait until after this fight?"**_

_**"No. You know as well as I do my fight with Gendella is next, and if we want to stop him I need to know what's going on."**_

_**"Alright," Kibitokai gave in. "Remember what I told you in the hospital? About how you couldn't give all of your energy to Uub, because his body wasn't able to handle it? Well, the sudden drop of energy knocked you out. While you were out cold your energy kept trying to insert itself into Uub. It couldn't. Now your body is trying to gather back that lost energy. It will take about one more day at the most. You won't be able to go all out in you fight... I'm sorry, Buu."**_

(Back to Present)

_"If I want to win I'm going to have to go all out and take him by surprise. Maybe I can win with a ring out, and then if he tries to hurt anyone someone else can fight back_," thought Super Buu.

"Hey! Stupid pink blob! Are fight has been going on for five minutes. Let's start already!" shouted Gendella.

"You could have just attacked me," Super Buu said.

"I could have, but that wouldn't have been any fun. I'll beat you easily and then after the tournament I'll kill you."

"You wish." Super Buu flew at Gendella and swung a fist at him. Gendella blocked it with an open palm. He shot a knee into Super Buu's gut, doubling him over in pain.

Super Buu quickly recovered and sent an elbow towards Gendella's head. He ducked under it and kicked Buu in the chin with both feet, sending the tall blob into the air. Gendella followed him up. Buu flipped in the air and shot a ki blast at Gendella, who dodged it. Gendella reached him and threw a punch. Buu sidestepped it, quickly turned around, and shot a pink ki blast, which collided with the back of Gendella's head. Buu didn't let up and hit Gendella with a strong punch in the back. Bones cracked under the impact, but Buu wasn't done yet. He ducked under a backhanded punch from Gendella and headbutted him in the stomach. He finished Gendella's beating up with a two handed axe smash.

Buu slowly floated back to the ring floor and landed when the announcer was at his fifth count.

Gendella slowly got up when the announcer reached the seventh count, but by that time Buu was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly a pink sticky substance wrapped itself around Gendella so he couldn't move his arms. Gendella turned around. Nobody was there.

"Boo," said someone in front of him. It was Buu.

"What the hell is this!" yelled Gendella.

"It's my skin or whatever you wanna call it. Lucky for me I can regenerate. Not so lucky for you."

"I'll get out of this! Just watch me!" shouted Gendella.

"Fine I'll give you one minute. Then I'm throwing you off of this ring."

"One minute is more than enough." Gendella closed his eyes and concentrated. The Super Buu's flesh began to shake. It then started to unwrap. Soon after it layed itself around Gendella's legs.

"What... How did... How did you do that!?" Buu was at a loss for words.

"I not only can use ki, but I can also use psychic energy. That's how I took control of Pintar, Trell, and your friend Krillin. That is why I am Master Renahm's favorite."

"If your Renahm's favorite then he can't be that strong considering your strength."

"SHUT UP! Master Renahm is great!"

"He is a no good coward who let's others fight for him."

"NO!" Gendella flew at Buu and threw a punch that connected with the side of his head. Buu bounced across the ring like a skipping stone. He got up quickly and looked around for Gendella. He didn't see him anywhere. Then he felt two arms go underneath his arms. He turned his head and saw Gendella with a smirk on his face. Buu struggled to get away but was unsuccessful. He was breathing hard now. Gendella pulled Buu's arms up higher. Buu began to scream in pain.

Gendella eased his hold on Super Buu. "Get ready, because you're going to feel a lot more pain from where that came."

Buu grinned. "That's what you think." He suddenly turned into a pink liquid and splashed onto the ring floor. The pink liquid seeped behind Gendella and began to bubble. Suddenly it reformed into Super Buu, who now had Gendella in an arm lock.

"Like it? It's my new technique," he said. "I can transform myself into a liquid to get out of some tough problems."

Gendella couldn't say anything. He was too shocked.

"I can't beat you after what happened today with Uub. So I'm gonna take my chances. He kept his hold on Gendella and hopped backwards of the stage. He was still holding onto Gendella, who was underneath him.

The announcer ran over to them. "It appears that Buu is hoping that Gendella will touch the ground first. We'll know in a matter of seconds!"

Gendella smiled. "I won't lose that easily. He brought his head back and hit Buu in the face. Buu lost his hold and Gendella dissappeared and reappeared above Buu. He quickly brought his foot down on Buu, hitting him into the ring floor.

"NO WAY!" shouted Goku.

"That's impossible!" yelled Gohan.

Uub and Piccolo just looked on with a look of shock on their faces. Kibitokai showed now sign of surprise. Uub walked up to him.

"It was me, wasn't it?" he asked looking at Kibitokai with tears forming in his eyes. "It was me who made Super Buu lose. It's all my fault, right!?" Tears ran down his face. "He could have stopped Gendella and put an end to all of this, but I made him help me and I lost anyway. Now more people could have their minds taken over."

"Stop," said Kibitokai. "I understand while you feel so bad Uub, but it's not your fault. You and Super Buu hold a very special bond. Buu cares for you more than anything not because if you die he dies, but because you hold a part of him. He is not the terror that Majin Buu once was, and you are not evil like Kid Buu once was. It's alright Goten will beat him in the next round."

"I hope so," Uub said.

**Super Buu has lost his fight with Gendella. Next up is Tien and Shang. Who will win? Find out next time on Dragonball SS!**

**Next time on Dragonball SS Tien and Shang have their fight and it ends pretty quickly. Next up is Gohan and Jewel. Who will win Tien or Shang? Next time on Dragonball SS!**

**Dragonball SS: Episode 56: Shang vs. Tien**

**A/N: Sorry, I missed Wendsday. I was busy on the 4th. Next week instead of episode 56, you will be getting part 5 of the movie. I really need reviews for it!**


	14. Episode 56: Shang vs Tien

**Dragonball SS: The Renahm Saga**

**Episode 56**

**Shang vs. Tien**

**Previously on Dragonball SS Super Buu and Gendella began their fight, and finished it. In a close fight Super Buu had Gendella beaten, but somehow Gendella turned the fight around and, in the end, won. Next up is Tien and Shang. Who will win? Find out today, on Dragonball SS!**

"Will Tien and Shang please enter the fighting arena!" shouted the announcer.

Soon both of them were standing at oppisite sides of the ring. "This is Shang's first World Tournament, while this is Tien's third. In Tien's first World Martial Arts Tournament he beat Son Goku to become champion. In his second he lost to Son Goku in the second round. Will he win this year? We'll just have to wait and see! Both fighters seem like they are ready. The fight starts... NOW!"

Instantly both Shang and Tien flew at each other. Tien brought back his arm to punch Shang. He saw this and stopped, putting both hands in front of him and shot a ki blast out of his hands. Tien quickly swerved to the side and dissappeared. Shang knew what was coming and turned around... Tien wasn't there. He looked in front of him and saw Tien with his fist back. Shang had no time to react and was hit in the face by Tien.

Tien didn't let up for a second and began to pummel Shang with a flurry of punches. He soon ended his onslaught with a kick to the chin. Shang fell on the ring floor.

"It doesn't look like he'll be getting up after that!" shouted the announcer. "I'll start the count!"

"1... 2... 3..."

Shang began to shake and, before the announcer could say four, he was up on his feet.

"Nice attack, Tien," he said, wiping a little blood from his lip.

"Thanks," Tien replied, "but you should have stayed down. That wasn't even my best."

"Yeah? How do I know that you aren't bluffing?"

"I'll give you a small sample!" Tien said as he appeared in front of Shang with a knee in his gut. Shang fell to the ground holding his stomach. "I've been training Shang. That wasn't even my full power. I used to be even with Goku, and I'm back there. That's the main reason I entered, to see how I compare with Goku and the rest of the Saiyans. Stay on the ground if you want to avoid anymore unnessecary pain."

"I can't give up!" said Shang as he tried to knock Tien off his feet with a sweep kick. Tien jumped over it without even turning towards Shang.

Shang pushed off the ground into the air. Tien was right behind him. He quickly caught up to Shang as they were still fighting. With a quick kick to the head Shang was sent spiraling out of bounds.

"That was easy," Tien said as he looked at Shang from high above the ring. He slowly floated to the ring and walked back to the rest of the Z Fighters.

"That was amazing Tien!" shouted Goku. "How in the world did you get that much power. You're stronger than Piccolo even."

"I've been training non-stop for this tournament, and not for just those days after we came back from Namek, but ever since we followed Vegeta to New Namek."

"Why didn't you show us this power when we were having trouble with Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"I was saving it for another time, and I figured today was the time to use it," Tien said.

"JEWEL HAS BEEN KNOCKED OUT COLD! GOHAN IS THE WINNER!" the announcer screamed interrupting their conversations. "NEXT UP IS BRA AND SHIN!"

They both walked onto the ring Bra is the youngest fighter to enter since the Junior Martial Arts Tournament was created, but after her father Vegeta threatend..." Vegeta looked at him menacingly. "I mean showed us how he trained her. We made an acception. Shin has entered one tournament before and beat Majunior by surrender, afterwards he dissappeared and came back after the tournament was finished.. Ready... GO!"

Bra instantly charged towards Kibitokai. When she reached him she through a punch, which was easily caught by Kibitokai. He swung her around and threw her off the ring.

Bra quickly regained her balance before she could fall out of balance and threw a ki blast at him, which was easily deflected. Kibitokai flew at her, ready to finish the fight. Bra saw this and brought her hands back.

"GALICK GUN... FIRE!" she yelled as the crimson wave of ki shot at Kibitokai. He had no time to react and was engulfed in the ki wave.

After the attack finished he Kibitokai got up quickly. It seemed like the ki wave had done nothing to him. He shot a ki blast at Bra, which was easily avoided. Bra flew at Kibitokai and tried to hit him with a flying kick. Kibitokai ducked and watched as Bra sailed over him. He then shot a purple ki blast at her knocking her into the wall... and out of bounds.

"What a fight! Bra and Shin both did very well, but in the end Shin was the victor. Next up is the World Champion... HERCULE SATAN! He will fight Ikosa!"

The crowd instantly erupted into cheers. "HERCULE, HERCULE," they chanted.

Hercule walked up to the ring and put two fingers up. "OH YEAH!" he shouted. "I'll beat this punk in ten seconds flat!" And that is exactly what he did.

Ikosa was at the other side of the ring and ran at Hercule. He might have been fast to Hercule before he was trained by Gohan, but not now. Hercule was ready to sidestep right when Ikosa began running. Hercule sidestepped the attack and punched Ikosa in the back of the head lightly, winning with a ring-out.

"It looks like Hercule has done it again!" shouted the announcer. "Ladies and gentlemen, let's hear it for HERCULE." The crowd continued to chant. "Alright next fight is Dabura and Rayne!"

Dabura walked onto the ring, waiting for the announcer to call a forfeit for Rayne. Vegeta had killed her afterall. "Will Rayne please come to the ring... Rayne?"

Suddenly Rayne landed on the ring, looking like she had never fought Vegeta. The Z Fighters were in shock.

"Vegeta, I thought you said you killed her!" shouted Yamcha.

"I did!" Vegeta said.

"Then why is she standing there!?"

"SHUT UP! If I knew I wouldn't be so surprised!" he yelled at Yamcha.

"Hey," said Rayne, with a smile. "Miss me?"

**Somehow Rayne has come back alive from her fight with Vegeta... And she's fighting Dabura! Who will win? Find out on the next exciting episode of Dragonball SS!**

**Next time on Dragonball SS Dabura and Rayne begin and end their fight, but Rayne has got a secret. After the fight ends Goku and Trunks begin their fight... sort of. You'll see what I mean next time on Dragonball SS!**

**Dragonball SS: Episode 57: Rayne Returns**


	15. Episode 57: Rayne Returns

**Dragonball SS: The Renahm Saga**

**Episode 57**

**Rayne Returns**

**On the last episode of Dragonball SS Tien and Shang began their fight. Tien ended it rather quickly, telling Shang that he was now even with the Saiyans and that was why he had entered the tournament in the first place. Afterwards Gohan advanced to the second round followed by Kibitokai who had beaten Bra rather easily as well. Finally with one punch Hercule defeated Ikosa. Next up was Dabura and Rayne. Dabura was waiting for the fight to be called a forfeit because Vegeta had killed Rayne. At least that's what he thought. Somehow Rayne is back and is about to fight Dabura! Who will win? Find out today on Dragonball SS!**

"How... how are you here!?" asked Dabura in shock.

"I flew here," said Rayne.

"But Vegeta ki-" Dabura thought better of it. He didn't want anyone to hear it. He might get Vegeta disqualified for trying to take out the competition.

"What was that?" asked Rayne, although she knew what he was going to say.

"Never mind!" shouted Dabura. "Let's just get this fight over with. If Vegeta beat you as a Super Saiyan with ease. Then I should be able to beat you as well!"

"Alright! GO!" shouted the announcer.

Both fighters flew at each other. Rayne instantly kicked Dabura in the side of the head, throwing him back a bit. Dabura quickly recovered and shot a quick red ki blast at her. Rayne jumped over it and landed in front of Dabura, hitting him with a punch to the side of the head.

Once again Dabura was sent skidding across the ring.

"Didn't you kill her Vegeta?" asked Goku.

"Yeah but..."

(Episode 54)

"Now to finish this off," Vegeta said. He put out a hand and stuck his thumb inward. "Big Bang... ATTACK!" He shot out a huge ball of blue ki at Rayne. It didn't move that fast, but it moved fast enough. Right when Rayne pushed off the last rock the attack collided and created a huge explosion.

"There's no need to search for a body," said Vegeta. "She is dead and her body probably was disintegrated." Vegeta then flew off back to the World Tournament.

(Back to present)

"So you didn't look for a body, but Vegeta I thought you said she was weak!" said Goku.

"She is!" Vegeta yelled back. "Those must have been a few lucky shots."

"I don't think so! Sense her ki!" shouted Goku. Vegeta closed his eyes and did as he was told. His eyes flashed open.

"You're right! Her ki is strong! Not as strong and Gendella's, but it is still powerful."

"I think Dabura can beat her," said Goku. "Their ki is almost equal, she's just got a small advantage. I can barely even feel a difference in their power."

"You're right, Kakarot," said Vegeta. "If Dabura wants to beat her, he should go for the ring-out."

Goku nodded.

Rayne was sent flying by a punch from Dabura. By now they had taken about the same amount of hits. Rayne flipped over in the air and shot a very light purple ki blast at Dabura. He jumped into the air at Rayne and landed a few feet in front of her.

"You're good," said Dabura.

"Thanks," Rayne replied.

"But you're not good ENOUGH!" Dabura flew at Rayne and threw a punch at her. Rayne was ready though and dodged to the side. She threw a punch and hit Dabura in the cheek. Dabura flew backwards, but not without shooting a ki blast at Rayne. Rayne sidestepped the attack and flew towards Dabura, forming a light purple ki blast in her right hand. Dabura was still on the ground when she reached him.

"I win," she said. She put her right hand in front of her.

"No... I win," Dabura replied. He shot his left hand at Rayne. Formed in his left hand was a red ki blast. The ki blast was shot at Rayne sending her flying away from Dabura and upwards. Dabura pushed off the ground and flew at Rayne. He brought his fist back ready to punch her.

Rayne still hadn't recovered from the ki blast from close range and was about to reach the peak of her ascent when she opened her eyes and saw Dabura flying at her. She had no time to react and was punched towards the grass outside of the ring. She tried to stop herself but couldn't. Dabura had won.

"It looks like Rayne has fallen out of the ring!" shouted the announcer. "That makes Dabura the winner! LET'S GO DABURA!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku and Pikkon had left the fighter's area and were heading towards Rayne. She stood up when she saw them and glared at them.

"Rayne we need to ask you a few questions!" shouted Piccolo, who had followed from behind.

She glared at them and put two fingers to her forehead.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Goku.

"I think so!" shouted Pikkon.

"RAYNE! STOP!" shouted Piccolo, but it was too late. Rayne had vanished.

"Darn it!" shouted Piccolo. "We almost had her!"

"I know," said Goku sadly. "Well, It's time for my fight!" he said much happier. "I get to fight Trunks. This should be fun." Goku was standing in the ring before the announcer could start the fight.

"Ummm, Goku," said the announcer. "I haven't called you up yet."

"So can't the fight start anyway? Hey Trunks! Get up here!" Goku shouted.

Trunks turned around towards Goku. "I didn't hear our names being called."

"Who cares. Come on! Come on!"

"Still as bright as ever I see." the announcer said to himself.

Trunks was up there in an instant. "Okay let's start this Goku," he said.

"Yeah!" said Goku. "Give me your best!"

"You got it!"

Goku flew at Trunks with a fist back. "GOKU!" Trunks was hit by the punch and fell over.

"What is it, Trunks?"

"Our fight hasn't started yet."

Goku looked around and saw the crowd looking at him, dumbfounded. "Oh... Sorry guys," Goku said with a sweat drop as he scratched the back of his head the way he usually does. "I guess I got kind of excited."

"You think!" Trunks hissed.

"Sorry for punching you Trunks."

Trunks sighed. "That's okay. Can we just start the fight now?"

"Ummm, yeah... sure," said the announcer. "Ready... GO!"

**Next time on Dragonball SS Goku and Trunks start their fight as Super Saiyans. As the battle heats up it seems like the fight could go either way! Don't miss this two part event for the first Saiyan vs. Saiyan fight in the World Martial Arts Tournament!**

**Dragonball SS: Episode 58: Trunks vs. Goku**

**A/N: Alright this is ridiculous! I'm getting some hits but ever since Episode 54 I haven't been getting that many hits. 30 for Ep 54, 55 for 55, and 23 for 56. Are people getting bored with this tournament or something? I thought having mind control, Renahm's followers, and Tien getting stronger would make this tournament better. I'm going to finish it, but I don't know if you like. I've written all the way to the Goten vs. Yamcha fight. Next up is Tien and Gendella. If I don't get any reviews anytime soon, I'm going to put this series on hold and write my Zatch Bell fanfic, The New Mamodo Battle, and my Super Smash Bros. fanfic, The First Adventure. Those stories are doing great in the review department. I still haven't even gotten any entries for the favorite fight tournament either. Please Review. If I don't get any reviews in the next 3 weeks I'm going to put this story on hold for a while. If you want me to continue writing this then you should review. There are going to be some pretty good episodes coming up, maybe even a guest appearance from another DBZ fanfiction if I can get the author's approval. So Please Please please review!**


	16. Episode 58: Trunks vs Goku

**Dragonball SS: The Renahm Saga**

**Episode 58**

**Trunks vs. Goku**

**Last time on Dragonball SS Rayne and Dabura started their fight and in the end Dabura won. When the Z Fighters tried to confront Rayne she used Instant Transmission to return back to Renahm. Next up is Trunks and Goku.**

"GO!" shouted the announcer. Goku and Trunks flew at each other. Each of them had their right fist ready to punch. At the same time, both of them threw their punch. The fists connected which each other making a loud cracking noise. They both stood there pushing each others fist back with their own. Neither of them budged. Goku brought two fingers to his forehead with his free hand and dissappeared. Trunks lost his balance and fell forward. Goku reappeared behind him and swung his foot around towards Trunks but hit nothing but air.

Trunks teleported to the side of Goku and threw another punch. Goku caught it and threw Trunks to the side. He didn't let up and ran at Trunks, throwing another punch at his Saiyan opponent. Trunks sidestepped it and once again threw a punch at Goku.

This time Goku ducked and brought his elbow back. In no time at all Goku's elbow shot forward towards Trunks's gut. Trunks sidestepped the attack and kicked Goku upwards into the air. Finally the first attack had connected.

Goku landed on the other side of the ring oppisite to Trunks. "Nice moves," he said.

"Thanks," Trunks replied. "Same goes for you."

Goku nodded. "At this rate this fight could go either way. How about we step it up a notch?"

"Good idea. I'm fine with that."

"Good. Now let's go!"

Each of them brought their arms down and in a flash they were both Super Saiyans."

"That feels better," said Goku. "You ready, Trunks?"

"I'm ready when you are!"

"Alright," said Goku. "I'M COMING!"

Goku threw a golden ki blast at Trunks like he was throwing a baseball sidearmed. Trunks easily deflected it and looked at Goku. Except he wasn't there any more. Trunks looked up just in time to see Goku appear over him and cup his hands behind his back like he was preparing a Kamehameha Wave.

"HA!" shouted Goku as he threw his arms forward. Instead of a Kamehameha a big, blue ki blast shot towards Trunks. Trunks jumped out of the way and threw a golden ki blast at Goku, who dissappeared. Goku reappeared above Trunks and hit him with both of his hands clasped together.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow," said Shang as he watched the fight. He approached Tien.

"Hey, Tien! Do you still think that you can compete evenly with the Saiyans? Look at their power and they're only Super Saiyans. They were strong even without there Super Saiyan transformation earlier."

"I can still compete with them. You do remember how easily I beat you, don't you? I showed you my strength."

(Episode 56)

"Nice attack, Tien," he said, wiping a little blood from his lip.

"Thanks," Tien replied, "but you should have stayed down. That wasn't even my best."

"Yeah? How do I know that you aren't bluffing?"

"I'll give you a small sample!" Tien said as he appeared in front of Shang with a knee in his gut. Shang fell to the ground holding his stomach. "I've been training Shang. That wasn't even my full power. I used to be even with Goku, and I'm back there. That's the main reason I entered, to see how I compare with Goku and the rest of the Saiyans. Stay on the ground if you want to avoid anymore unnessecary pain."

"I can't give up!" said Shang as he tried to knock Tien off his feet with a sweep kick. Tien jumped over it without even turning towards Shang.

Shang pushed off the ground into the air. Tien was right behind him. He quickly caught up to Shang as they were still fighting. With a quick kick to the head Shang was sent spiraling out of bounds.

"That was easy," Tien said as he looked at Shang from high above the ring. He slowly floated to the ring and walked back to the rest of the Z Fighters.

(Present episode)

"Yeah, you were strong, but I took your blows and I know that with the power you used on me that you couldn't beat a Super Saiyan, much less compete with one."

"That wasn't my full strength. That wasn't even half."

"That better be true," said Shang. "You better be much more powerful than that to defeat one of those guys."

"Don't worry," said Tien. "I do."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku landed on the other side of the ring and waited as Trunks got to his feet. They had each hit each other once so far. The fight still looked pretty even and they were still only in the first stage of Super Saiyans. They both would have to do much more if they wanted to end the fight soon.

Trunks was now off the ground when the announcer hit 5 in the count.

"You're up," said Goku.

"You knew that that one attack wouldn't beat me Goku," said Trunks.

"Yeah, you are right about that one... but what about this!" Goku dissappeared and reappeared with his fist shoved in Trunks's gut. Trunks grabbed his stomach in pain. Goku swung his leg around and knocked Trunks off of his feet, with a kick to the head.

Trunks slid across the ring floor and soon got up. "I wasn't expecting that." he said. "Now I'll be more careful about talking with you in the middle of a fight."

"You should," Goku said.

They both dissappeared and reappeared on the other side of the ring. Both of them threw a punch, hitting the other's fist. They dissappeared again and reappeared in a different spot of the ring. Whenever one of them launched an attack the other countered with one of their own. Then they both would dissappear and the process would continue.

Finally Trunks landed a kick to Goku's chest, knocking him back a little. They both flew at each other and began to throw kick after kick and punch after punch so fast the audience couldn't follow what was going on. Neither of them touched each other.

Soon they got bored and landed on oppisite side of the ring.

"Alright Goku how about we go Super Saiyan 2?" Trunks said.

"Works for me," said Goku.

Without moving they each transformed into the second stage of Super Saiyan.

**On the next episode of Dragonball SS Goku and Trunks finish their fight as Super Saiyan 3's. Afterwards the last three fights of the first round end. Who will win? Find out next time on Dragonball SS!**

**Dragonball SS: Episode 59: Trunks's Super Saiyan 3**


	17. Episode 59: Trunks's Super Saiyan 3

**Dragonball SS: The Renahm Saga**

**Episode 59**

**Trunks's Super Saiyan 3**

**On the last episode of Dragonball SS Goku and Trunks began their fight. Both of them seemed even as they fought in their base forms and their Super Saiyan forms. Only three hits were made, two by Goku and one by Trunks. Now they both transformed into Super Saiyan 2's. Who will win? Find out in the exciting conclusion to the fight today on Dragonball SS!**

Trunks and Goku both flew at each other and threw a punch. Both fist connected with their target sending both of the Super Saiyan 2's flying. They both got up at the same time and threw a ki blast at each other creating an explosion. Both of the Super Saiyans flew into the smokescreen. When the smoke cleared they both could be seen throwing flurries of punches and kicks. None of the attacks hit their marks.

Finally Goku punched Trunks across the face, sending him flying. Goku took the opportunity and followed him. He flew under him and kicked him in the gut. Trunks stopped in mid-air with his mouth and eyes wide open. Goku flipped around and hit him into the ring floor with both hands clasped together. He didn't let up though. Goku brought his hands back and shot ki blast after ki blast. He didn't stop for what seemed like hours of pain to Trunks but was only about one minute.

After the smoke that Goku's attack had created dissipated Trunks was laying on the ring floor. Bruises covered his entire body and he had cuts in a lot of places as well.

"It seems that Trunks has lost the fight!" said the announcer. "But Goku will have to be disqualified for using unnessecessary force." He looked upset. He had been in charge of the World Martail Arts Tournament for years and every year that Goku entered he got very excited, and now he had to disqualify him. Suddenly he saw something move in the corner of his eye. He turned and saw Trunks standing up with a smile on his face.

"IT SEEMS LIKE TRUNKS HASN'T LOST YET!" the announcer screamed into the microphone. "THE FIGHT WILL CONTINUE!"

Trunks looked up at Goku with a friendly smile. "That was amazing Goku," he said. "You never cease to amaze me."

"Thanks," said Goku. "You never cease to amaze me either Trunks. The fact that you got up after that attack is amazing."

"Yeah, well, how about we finish this fight now," Trunks said. "We can power up to Super Saiyan 3."

"Oh yeah! I forgot that you had transformed when you saw Vegeta as a Dark Super Saiyan."

(Episode 31)

Trunks landed behind a tree. He was in a forest near a clearing he saw his father in the middle of it. His mother was still out cold.

"Come out boy!" shouted Vegeta.

Trunks gasped. "_Damn! He already know's I'm here!"_ He got out from behind a tree.

"Hello son," Vegeta said with a wicked grin on his face. "Didn't I tell you that I would kill this woman if anyone followed me?"

Trunks clenched his fists and teeth. Sweat dripped down his face.

"What's wrong boy, scared?"

"SHUT UP!" Trunks cried. He charged Vegeta and punched him across the face. Vegeta flew back and got back up.

"Not bad boy."

"What's wrong with you Dad?" he screamed.

"Nothing, I'm just through living with useless emotions like love and compassion. The only thing I care about is pride, and with this pride I will grow stronger than Kakarot."

Trunks clenched his fists even harder. "YOU BASTARD! That's why you've done all of this? Well guess what? Goku is dead! There's nothing you can do about it! You've killed so many people!"

"You think I care you stupid boy?"

"You're not my father. YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!" Trunks started screaming. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Trunks's hair grew down to his kneecaps. His eyes turned teal. His eyebrows dissappeared. He was a Super Saiyan 3.

"Amazing," said Vegeta sarcastically. "You've become a Super Saiyan 3. "Big deal. Look at my power compared to yours."

(Back to present episode)

"Trunks, I know you have attained the power of a Super Saiyan 3, but can you sustain it without wearing yourself out? You haven't had it that long."

"Don't worry Goku," said Trunks. "All those days before this tournament I've been training in Super Saiyan 3. I think I can handle it. I fought my father with it."

"Is that so?" said Goku. "Fine then... LET'S GO!" They both got into a power up stance and began to scream. Their Super Saiyan 2 hair began to grow longer. When it reached their knees they stopped.

"Alright," said Trunks. "This is more like it. Now I can go all out. Come on Goku, let's fight."

Trunks charged at Goku and threw punch after punch. Goku blocked each attack with his hands and then threw a punch, hitting Trunks across the face.

"Trunks you are strong," said Goku. "But in order to access a Super Saiyan 3's true strength then you must unlock Super Saiyan 3... full power. The only two people that have been able to gain access into that kind of power are me and my son, Gohan. I want to get this first round over with so I'm going to use it now. This fight has been going on long enough."

"Super Saiyan 3... full power?" Trunks whispered to hiimself. He thought back to when Goku and Gohan had achieved it.

(Episode 23)

"No you you Bitch!" screamed Goku. "YOU KILLED GOHAN AND I WON'T FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!"

Kyanaka started laughing. "One down."

"YOU YOU Bastard!" screamed Goku. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he started screaming louder than ever. Cliffs fell. The huge energy Goku was summoning picked up small rocks. The ki picked up dust and the Z Fighters and Kyanaka could no longer see Goku. When the dust cleared Goku was still in Super Saiyan 3 but his hair was now down to his ankles and there was blue electricity sparking all over his body. "Kyanaka," said Goku coldly. "I'll kill you."

(Episode 39)

"Darn it, I can't sense Piccolo's ki at all," Gohan said to himself. "DANG YOU VEGETA!"

Vegeta smirked. "Serves him right for trying to protect you. He was a weakling, and all weaklings deserve to die!"

"Piccolo was no weakling," Gohan said, his anger rising. "A weakling would be afraid to die. Piccolo knew that I was the only one who could defeat you. He sacrificed himself for me. He sacrificed his life so we had a chance to defeat you, and that's what I'll DO!" Gohan's ki rose with every word, and when he was done talking his ki skyrocketed as he started to scream.

"It doesn't matter how much your ki increases you'll never be able to beat me," said Vegeta.

"WE'LL JUST SEE ABOUT THAT!" shouted Gohan as he continued to scream.

"Gohan's ki is amazing," said Pikkon in awe.

"I'll say," said Tien.

Gohan's hair grew down to his ankles, and sparks of blue lightning flashed around his body. Gohan's aura grew larger and turned gold. He finally stopped his screaming.

(Back to the present episode)

_"Goku and Gohan both achieved Super Saiyan 3 Full Power when they lost someone they cared about. Goku gained it after Kyanaka killed Gohan and Gohan gained it after he thought Piccolo died trying to protect him from my father's attack. Does that mean I have to lose someone I care deeply about to gain that power? Or do I just need to get really angry?"_

"Are you ready Trunks?" asked Goku, who was done screaming. His hair was now down to his ankles.

"Yeah," said Trunks. He flew at Goku and tried to punch him but was to slow. Goku appeared behind him and with a chop to the neck Trunks fell unconscious.

"Wow, that was easier than I thought," said Goku as his hair turned back. He picked up Trunks and carried him off the ring.

Soon after Pikkon was declared winner by default since Trell never showed up. Piccolo had killed him after all. Next up was Bardock and Pan.

"GO!" shouted the announcer as they both flew at each other. Bardock threw a hard punch, hitting Pan in the face she felw back over the grass but didn't hit. She hover over the grass for a little bit, but then dodged to the side from another one of Bardock's punches.

She threw a ki blast at him, making him stumble a bit. Bardock swung around and hit Pan with the back of his fist. Pan fell to the grass still conscious. Bardock landed next to her and held out a hand to help Pan up.

"Good fight Pan," he said, smiling at his great-grand-daughter.

"Thanks grandpa," she said.

The next fight didn't take too long either. 16 vs. Sharpener

"GO!" Sharpener ran at 16, who threw a punch, which seemed slow to him. Sharpener was hit in the face and was sent flying into the wall outside of the ring.

"Congratulations to all who made it to the second round and to those who lost in the first round! Those were some great fights!" shouted the announcer. "Now as we move on to the next round the fights will be:

1. Vegeta vs. Videl

2. 18 vs. 17

3. Yamcha vs. Goten

4. Gendella vs. Tien

5. Gohan vs. Shin

6. Hercule vs. Dabura

7. Goku vs. Pikkon

8. Bardock vs. 16

"Good luck to all those in the second round. The first fight will begin in two hours. In that time you may do whatever you please. Once again good luck!"

**Next Time on Dragonball SS the Z Fighters decide to use their two hours of break time to get something to eat. Sharpener approaches Gohan and learns everything that has happened from when Goku met Bulma. **

**Dragonball SS: Episode 60: Recap**


	18. Episode 60: Recap

**Dragonball SS: The Renahm Saga**

**Episode 60**

**Recap**

**Previously on Dragonball SS Goku and Trunks finished their fight with Goku transforming into Super Saiyan 3 Full Power and beating Trunks easily. Next Pikkon won since Trell had been killed by Piccolo. After that Bardock beat Pan easily. In the final match of the first round 16 beat Sharpener. In two more hours the second round will start with Vegeta fighting against Videl. **

"So what do you want to do for the next two hours?" asked Krillin.

"I say we all go eat! My treat!" said Goku excitedly.

"So you're going to pay for all of us?" asked Yamcha.

"Umm, no," said Goku. "I was thinking Vegeta could since he's married to Bulma and they're rich."

"Why the hell would I pay for all of you!?" shouted Vegeta.

"I don't know," said Goku.

"Well, I'm not paying!" said Vegeta.

"How about you Trunks," said Goku. "You're in charge of Capsule Corp. now."

"I don't know Goku," Trunks said. "Why can't you pay for yourself?"

"Cuz, ChiChi won't let me eat much if I have to pay. She says that we don't have enough money."

"I guess I'll pay for you Goku," said Trunks. "But no one else."

"Great!" Goku said. "Now let's go!"

A few minutes later the Z Fighters all sat around a huge table, waiting for their food. Goku was reciting the food he was going to order, (which was a lot) Vegeta stared at him very annoyed, Roshi and Oolong were flirting with the waitresses, and everyone else was talking about random topics.

Gohan noticed two people walking towards him. He looked at them and saw that they were Sharpener and Erasa. Gohan got out of his seat.

"Gohan where are you going?" asked Videl.

"I'm going to talk to Sharpener. I think he wants to talk to me. Why don't you come. He's always had a soft spot for you."

"Okay," Videl nodded.

"Mom will you watch Pan for me?" Gohan asked.

"Sure," ChiChi replied.

Gohan and Videl walked towards Sharpener and Erasa. They stopped when they approached them. Sharpener glared at Gohan, Erasa looked at both of them with a smile on her face.

"Hey Videl," Erasa said. "So you and Gohan got together? How wonderful!"

"Yeah," Videl said with a nod.

"So Videl, you got married to the bookworm," Sharpener said. "I never realized that he was really strong. Too bad he cheats."

"What?" Videl said.

"Your father always called Cell a cheater for using explosives and tricks," said Sharpener. "Now your husband is doing the same thing."

"He's not cheating," she glared at Sharpener.

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I said so!" said a voice. Gohan and Videl turned around and saw Hercule walking towards them.

"Hello Sharpener, Erasa," he said. "It's been a long time since I've seen you."

"Hello, Mr. Satan," they both said.

"I couldn't help over hearing your conversation," said Hercule. "But the truth is I lied. I'm not the one who really beat Cell, Gohan did. I've learned how to use ki as well." Hercule formed a gold ki blast in his hand. "And before my fight I'm coming straight out with it."

"No... way," said Sharpener. "How could a bookworm like him beat Cell."

"Because I'm not a bookworm." said Gohan. "I'm a Saiyan." Gohan mentally slapped himself. He didn't want Sharpener or Erasa knowing that he was an alien.

"Say-what?" asked Sharpener.

"Nothing!" Gohan answered quickly.

"Gohan and the rest of his friends forgave me," said Hercule. "And I'm sure they'll forgive you too."

"If that's true," said Sharpener. "I want Gohan here to teach me how to use this ki."

"What!?" said Gohan.

"You heard me," said Sharpener. "I want to lean how you use ki and I want to be apart of your team of strong fighters."

"I don't know," said Gohan.

"Come on Gohan," said Erasa. "He really wants to know how to use this."

"I guess so," said Gohan. "After the tournament."

"Good," said Hercule. "Now that that's settled would you two like to eat with us?"

"Umm, sure," said Erasa happily. She grabbed Videl by the arm. "Come on! We have some catching up to do!"

Everyone went back to the table except for Gohan and Sharpener.

"Gohan, I want to know how this all began," said Sharpener. "Explain everything to me. I know there's more to this then just your fight with Cell."

"Well..."

"PLEASE!"

"Okay but this story is extremely long."

"I don't care."

"All right. Here goes:"

"It all started when my father was still a kid. He met Bulma and she told him of seven mystical balls called Dragonballs. Once they are all gathered they can grant a single wish. They found all of the balls while fighting an enemy. They met up with Yamcha, Oolong, and Puar."

"Afterwards my dad went to train with Master Roshi. Krillin met him there. They both trained under Roshi and entered a tournament. My dad lost to a man named Jackie Chun in the finals."

"My dad went to look for the four-star dragonball after this and fought against the Red Ribbon Army. Three years later he fought in another tournament and lost to Tien in the finals. After the tournament Krillin was killed and the Demon King Piccolo arrived. I'm sure you know about that."

Sharpener nodded.

"Piccolo killed Chioutzu, Master Roshi, and countless other people. In the end my father killed him. Three years later my father entered another tournament and fought against Piccolo's son, Piccolo and won. After that he got married to my mother. One year later I was born."

"When I was four years old I was taken by my father's brother, Raditz. It turned out my father was part of an alien race called the Saiyans. They destroyed planets' population and sold them for money. My father and Piccolo teamed up and killed Raditz, but in the process my father was killed. Raditz told us that in one year two more Saiyans would come to Earth in search for the Dragonballs."

"My dad was trained by a Kai in the afterlife while I was trained by Piccolo. Everyone else trained together for one year. Then my father was wished back to life."

"When the Saiyans arrived my father wasn't here yet. Nappa and Vegeta, the Saiyans, killed Chioutzu, Yamcha, Tien, and Piccolo. In the end my father beat them. Nappa was dead and Vegeta retreated."

"Krillin, Bulma, and I traveled to a planet called Namek, which also had Dragonballs. We were going to wish back all that were killed by the Saiyans, but someone else was looking for them. Frieza had killed the entire Saiyan race except for Raditz, Nappa, Vegeta, and my father. Vegeta was there as well and we teamed up to get rid of Frieza and his loyals, the Ginyu Force. The Ginyu Force consisted of five aliens, Guldo, Recoome, Burter, Jeice, and Ginyu. We beat Guldo, but Recoome almost killed us all. My father saved us and killed Recoome and Burter. Jeice fled and in the end Vegeta killed Jeice and Ginyu."

"My father was injured so he healed in a rejuvination tank. We wished back Piccolo and we wished that he was on Namek. Frieza came and Vegeta beat him, but he had another form. He was stronger than all of us, but Piccolo, who was stronger than ever saved us. Frieza transformed again and beat Piccolo. He transformed for the last time to show us his final form. Vegeta got even stronger, but in the end he was killed by Frieza."

"My father stepped in and fought Frieza. We all thought that Frieza was dead but he came back and killed Krillin. This enraged my father and he turned into a Super Saiyan, which is the golden haired form. In the end my father killed him and everyone was brought back. My father did not return for a year and a half."

"A few hours before my father arrived on Earth Frieza came back in a robotic state with his father. A boy, Trunks, appeared and became a Super Saiyan. He took them both out with ease. He told my father he was from the future, and in three years two androids made by Dr. Gero, who used to be part of the Red Ribbon army would appear. He gave my father medicine for his heart since my father would have a heart disease."

"My dad, Piccolo, and I trained together for three years straight. So did everyone else. Androids 19 and 20, who was Gero, came. My father almost beat 19 but his heart disease struck. Vegeta appeared as a Super Saiyan and took out 19. Gero ran away. Trunks appeared and told us those weren't the androids. Gero woke up 17 and 18, the androids Trunks told us about. Gero was killed by them and the woke up another, 16."

"The androids beat us all easily. Piccolo went to Kami, the god of Earth, and merged with him. Meanwhile Cell showed up. Piccolo fought with him and won, but Cell escaped. Piccolo then fought 17. During their fight Cell showed up and beat Piccolo, he then absorbed 17 and gained his power. Tien showed up and stalled Cell long enough for 16 and 18 to get away. Dad saved Tien and Piccolo and went back to the lookout."

"Vegeta and Trunks had been training in a room called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. It let's you train for one year in one day. They came out even stronger. My dad and I went in to train next. Vegeta and Trunks went to Cell. Vegeta easily beat Cell even in his transformed state. Cell tricked him into letting him absorb 18. Vegeta then was easily defeated. Trunks was beaten too. Cell spared them and announced the Cell games."

"I came out of the time chamber with my father as a Super Saiyan. Vegeta and Trunks went back in and then Piccolo went in as well. Then the day of the Cell Games arrived. Cell beat Hercule with one hit. My dad and Cell fought. They were both even but my dad gave up. He told Cell to fight me. I fought him but was too weak. I told him that my father knew that I had powers hidden deep within me. Cell sent out miniature versions of him and they attacked my friends. I put a stop to them but I still hadn't awoken my power. Cell then killed Android 16 and I snapped. I gained the power of a Super Saiyan 2. Cell tried to blow up the planet but my dad died trying to save us. Cell came back but in the end, I won."

"Years later I started high school as the Great Saiyaman and Gold Fighter. Videl found out and blackmailed me into entering the tournament. My dad entered as well. He was allowed one day in the world of the living. In the tournament we met the Supreme Kai and his partner, Kibito. They told us of a monster named Majin Buu. We left the tournament early to follow Spopovich and Yamu, two of Babidi's followers. Babidi was the one trying to revive Buu. Dabura, the demon king, saw us and turned Piccolo and Krillin into stone by spitting on them. We had also thought he killed Kibito."

"We entered the spaceship, Dad, Vegeta, Supreme Kai, and me. Vegeta beat our first opponent, Pui Pui. My dad beat the second, Yakon, and I fought Dabura. Our fight was cut short by Babidi. He took control of Vegeta and had him and my dad fight in a wasteland far away. The Supreme Kai and I went back to Babidi and Dabura. I tried to stop Majin Buu from reviving but I couldn't he almost killed the Supreme Kai and me. He then proceeded to kill Dabura. Vegeta came and tried to stop him. Babidi never had control over him. He just wanted to fight my father. Piccolo then almost killed Babidi, but after the battle Buu revived him. Vegeta blew himself up to kill Majin Buu, but Buu regenerated."

"Babidi was looking for Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo. So he could get reveng on them. Goten and Trunks had attacked Majin Buu. My father told them about the fusion technique that let's two people form one. Dad and Piccolo started to teach them it."

"Meanwhile I was with Supreme Kai and Kibito, at The Planet of the Kai's. They had me pull out a sword from a stone or something. It was called the Z Sword. I pulled it free and began to train with it."

"My dad fought Buu as a Super Saiyan 3 and they were even, but he had to leave. Using Super Saiyan 3 made him lose the rest of the time he had on Earth. He entrusted Piccolo with teaching Goten and Trunks the fusion technique."

"When Goten and Trunks transformed into Gotenks they flew off to fight Majin Buu. They were easily beaten since they didn't go Super Saiyan. They went back and continued to practice."

"Meanwhile Hercule made friends with Majin Buu and stopped him from killing. It didn't last long and Buu fought his evil side. He was defeated. The Evil side of Buu ate him and gained his power, transforming into Super Buu. He flew to the lookout."

"Goten and Trunks were training in the Hyperbolic time Chamber when Buu came back, Piccolo stalled him and they got to train for a while. Piccolo brought Buu into the time chamber and he fought Gotenks. Gotenks was full of himself and Piccolo destroyed the exit. Buu screamed so loud he opened a dimensional rift and freed himself. Gotenks and Piccolo did the same as Gotenks transformed into a Super Saiyan 3. Buu had killed everyone on the lookout now and killed the Earth's population. Gotenks fought him and was about to win when he separated into Goten and Trunks."

"While all this was going on I broke the Z Sword, met Old Kai whose soul was trapped there, and had my powers awoken by him. I appeared in front of the boys and fought Buu. I was winning too but he asked to fight Gotenks again. They transformed and he absorbed him and Piccolo."

"I was losing badly now, but my dad appeared with an earing that allowed us to fuse for life. Buu absorbed me though and let my dad fuse with someone. He was about to fuse with Hercule when Vegeta came they fused and became Vegito. They were easily winning, but Buu ate them and they seperated in his body. They got out but made him transform again into a child version of himself, Kid Buu."

"Kid Buu blew up Earth, but Dad and Vegeta got away with Dende and Hercule. I died along with Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks. They both fought Buu at The Planet of the Kai's. During the battle Majin Buu's good side seperated from Kid Buu. In the end my dad killed him."

"Ten years later my dad fought in a tournament against a reincarnation of Kid Buu, Uub. He was good though. They left in the middle of the fight. My dad trained him on the lookout. I didn't see them for two years."

"Two years later my dad came back with Uub. He fought Vegeta, who had achieved Super Saiyan 4, for leadership of the Z Fighters. They were interrupted by Kyanaka, our next enemy. Vegeta, Piccolo, and Trunks were defeated by him with ease. Majin Buu fought with him and transformed into Super Buu, but this Super Buu was good. Still it wasn't enough and Kyanaka beat him. Next I fought and lost."

"We retreated and Pikkon, a friend of my dad's from the Otherworld, came and told us about Kyanaka." Gohan went more into detail about this.

"My father and Pikkon sparred and Dad won. Uub was seperated and was beaten by Kyanaka. Tien and Yamcha fused to form Tiencha and were also beaten. Kyanaka then killed me. My father went berserk and fought Kyanaka, making him go 100 full power. Dad and Vegeta fused to form Gogeta they would have won, but Kyanaka tricked them. They unfused and Kyanaka hit Vegeta with a strange ki blast. My dad, Krillin, and Goten beat him. Kyanaka tried to blow himself up but my dad sacrificed himself and saved Earth."

"Five years later Vegeta transformed into a Dark Super Saiyan because of the ki blast he was hit by from Kyanaka. He blew up West City and killed Krillin. Trunks transformed into a Super Saiyan 3, but we stopped him from fighting. Vegeta then went to Namek. We followed him."

"When we found him I fought him gaining the full power of Super Saiyan 3. Vegeta transformed into a Dark Super Saiyan 3 and beat me. Goten and Pikkon fought him, but their fight was interrupted. Vegeta revived my father, who had achieved Super Saiyan 4. My dad talked him out of his enraged state and we went back to Earth where Krillin was."

"Krillin met Renahm, Dabura's son. In three years we would fight him. That's when we entered this tournament." Gohan then told him all about the tournament.

"Wow," said Sharpener that's a lot.

"Yeah," said Gohan. They looked at the table and saw Goku, Vegeta, Goten, and Bardock wolfing down food. Trunks, Pan, and Bra didn't eat like they did.

"Hey! Save some for me!" Gohan joined his father as the five of them inhaled the food.

_"I will learn to use this ki," _thought Sharpener. _"Then I will help them beat Renahm."_

When the dinner was finished they heard the announcer call the fighters to the ring. Vegeta and Videl.

**On the next episode of Dragonball SS the second round begins wit Videl fighting Vegeta, 17 fighting 18, and Goten fighting Yamcha. **

**Dragonball SS: Episode 61: The Second Round Starts**

A/N: I posted two chapters today because I missed last weeks. For now on I will update every Saturday since school starts soon and it will be hard for me to post on Wendsday. So there will be a chapter up this Saturday. Be warned it's not that exciting and doesn't have very good fights. But trust me Episode 62 is very good! (I think)(Tien vs. Gendella)


	19. Episode 61: The Second Round Begins

**Dragonball SS: The Renahm Saga**

**Episode 61**

**The Second Round Starts**

**Last time on Dragonball SS the Z Fighters used their two hour intermission to eat. Sharpener came over and talked to Gohan. Hercule told Sharpener that Gohan had defeated Cell. When Sharpener asked what started all of this Gohan explained from when Goku met Bulma to the World tournament, promising to teach Sharpener how to use ki.**

The Z Fighters all ran to the ring. "Good luck Videl," said Gohan. "You're gonna need it."

"Maybe I should just give up."

"No," said Gohan. "There is no way you can beat Vegeta, but this will be good training for when you fight Renahm."

"I guess so," said Videl. "I just hope Vegeta doesn't hurt me that much." She hopped onto the ring.

"GO!" shouted the announcer. They both flew at each other. Videl threw a punch. Vegeta ducked under it and threw an elbow into her gut. She cried out in pain as she held on to her stomach. Vegeta backhanded her across the face sending her skidding across the ring.

Videl got up after the fourth count and shot a light blue ki blast at Vegeta. Vegeta flicked it, with one finger, into the air and flew at Videl. He headbutted her in the gut and hit her with an uppercut.

Vegeta followed her into the air and brought back his fist, but before he could hit her he was punched towards the grass. He was inches away from a ring out and looked up to see Videl coming down on him with a foot outstretched. She brought it down but instead of hitting him her foot went through him and onto the grass.

The announcer looked dumbfounded. "IT SEEMS THAT VIDEL HAS STEPPED OUT OF BOUNDS! VEGETA WINS!"

Vegeta walked off the ring followed by Videl, who still wasn't sure what just happened. He was met by Goku.

"Wow, Vegeta you almost lost!" said Goku. "You better be more careful."

"SHUT UP, KAKAROT!" he yelled. "I was caught off guard. I was winning the whole time, and you know it!"

Goku waved his hands in front of him. "Alright, alright, Vegeta. Geez, I was just kidding. Can't you take a joke?"

Vegeta stormed off.

"NEXT UP IS 18 AND 17!" shouted the announcer.

Both androids walked on to the ring.

"Are you ready, sister?" asked 17.

"Yes," 18 answered.

"GO!"

They both flew at each other and with one punch 18 was sent flying off the ring and into the grass.

"You underestimated me sister," said 17. "I didn't go all out on Uub."

"NEXT UP IS YAMCHA AND GOTEN!"

"GO!" They both flew at each other and got into a flurry of fast punches and kicks. Yamcha hit Goten across the face and on to the other side of the ring. Goten landed on his feet and shot three ki blasts at Yamcha. He deflected two of them and dodged the other. Yamcha flew at Goten and threw a punch sending him flying. Goten barely stopped himself from hitting the wall.

Goten flew back towards Yamcha and threw punch after punch. Yamcha dodged them all and jumped back. "Kamehameha!" he said quickly. Goten crossed his arms over his chest. He was pushed back a little, but not much. Goten threw a golden ki blast at Yamcha, knocking him into the outside wall. Goten advanced to the second round.

**The first three fights of the second round are over and the next fight is Tien vs. Renahm. Who will win? Find out next time!**

**Next time on Dragonball SS Tien shows off some of his strength against Gendella, and Gendella shows off a new ki attack. Don't miss the next exciting episode of SS!**

**Dragonball SS: Episode 62: Renahm's Last Man**

**A/N: I know that was a short chapter, but in all of those fights there were huge gaps in power. I want the Gendella and Tien fight to be one whole chapter too. Please Review!**


	20. Episode 62: Renahm's Last Man

**Dragonball SS: The Renahm Saga**

**Episode 62**

**Renahm's Last Man**

**On the last episode of Dragonball SS the second round started and Vegeta beat Videl, 17 beat 18, and Goten beat Yamcha. Next up is Tien. Will his new power be enough to put a stop to Gendella? Find out today on Dragonball SS!**

"My fight with Gendella is next," said Tien.

"Yeah, good luck," said Yamcha. "If he beat Buu then you're going to need it."

"Super Buu was worn out," said Tien. "I'll beat Gendella in no time."

"We'll see," said Yamcha.

Tien walked out of the fighter's area and onto the ring. Gendella appeared out of thin air on the other side of the ring. "Heh, showoff," Tien said with a smirk. "If you think that's going to intimidate me then you've got another thing coming."

"I wasn't trying to intimidate you, Tien," said Gendella. "Just watching how I beat Majin Buu should intimidate you."

"I seem to remember Super Buu being extremely tired and you winning by luck."

(Episode 55)

Gendella eased his hold on Super Buu. "Get ready, because you're going to feel a lot more pain from where that came."

Buu grinned. "That's what you think." He suddenly turned into a pink liquid and splashed onto the ring floor. The pink liquid seeped behind Gendella and began to bubble. Suddenly it reformed into Super Buu, who now had Gendella in an arm lock.

"Like it? It's my new technique," he said. "I can transform myself into a liquid to get out of some tough problems."

Gendella couldn't say anything. He was too shocked.

"I can't beat you after what happened today with Uub. So I'm gonna take my chances. He kept his hold on Gendella and hopped backwards of the stage. He was still holding onto Gendella, who was underneath him.

The announcer ran over to them. "It appears that Buu is hoping that Gendella will touch the ground first. We'll know in a matter of seconds!"

Gendella smiled. "I won't lose that easily. He brought his head back and hit Buu in the face. Buu lost his hold and Gendella dissappeared and reappeared above Buu. He quickly brought his foot down on Buu, hitting him into the ring floor.

(Back to the present episode)

"It wasn't luck," said Gendella. "I teleported and kicked him into the ground."

"Buu had you beat," said Tien.

"So you think that you can beat me?"

"That's exactly what I think."

"GO!" shouted the announcer.

Instantly, Tien and Gendella kicked off the ground and shot towards each other. Both of them brought their arm back and formed a ki blast. At the same exact time they threw it towards each other. The two ki blasts collided and created a huge smokescreen. Tien and Gendella didn't stop though. They both flew into the smokescreen. Not long after Gendella was sent sliding out of the smoke and across the ring.

"Dodonpa," Tien said from inside the smoke. A thin line of gold ki shot out of his finger.

Outside of the smokescreen, Gendella had just gotten on his feet. He turned his attention to to Tien's location just in time to see Tien's Dodonpa attack coming straight for him. Gendella didn't have any time to dodge and was hit in the ribs. Gendella flew off the ring but regained his composure before he could hit the ground.

Gendella glared at the smokescreen which had almost faded. He flew straight into it and came out on the other side with his elbow shoved into Tien's stomach. Tien hit Gendella in the face with his elbow before he could hit the wall outside of the ring.

Both of them glared at each other with a huge amount of hate. "I'll kill you Gendella," said Tien. "I don't care if I get disqualified from this tournament. You've done too much damage to be left alive."

"How are you going to kill me when I beat you?" Gendella asked. "I was never going to you or any of the Z Fighters. Master Renahm sent us here to enter the World Martial Arts Tournament to test you. He wanted to see if any of you posed a threat to him, and so far none of you do. You're all weaklings compared to Master Renahm. He will kill you all with one punch."

"I highly doubt he's that strong to take on six Super Saiyans, two Super Nameks, a Super Android, Super Buu, and three extremely powerful humans."

"Wow you need to think of better adjectives besides 'super'," said Gendella. "And who would those three humans be?"

"Uub, Krillin, and I," said Tien. "Not to mention, I can fuse with Yamcha. Your so-called unbeatable master doesn't stand a chance. No enemy of ours has prevailed before and no one ever will."

"We shall see in one year," said Gendella. "As for now, why don't we continue with our fight? I'm sure we're boring all these people."

"Right," said Tien. "It's about time for me to finish you. DODONPA!"

The thin line of ki shot at Gendella again, but this time he was prepared. Gendella smacked it away.

"Ki Simetra!" shouted Gendella. A gigantic blast, that held all the colors of the rainbow, shot out of both of his hands. The attack hit Tien head on. Tien screamed in pain as the attack connected with his body. Tien fell to the ground in exhaustion.

"One... two... three... four... five... six..." the announcer counted. "Seven-

Tien pushed off the ground slowly and got back on his feet. He rubbed his head. "Nice move. That actually hurt."

"Oh, it does more than that," said Gendella. "The Ki Simetra attack constantly lowers your ki and unless you kill me, or I stop it. Once I stop it or I am killed you ki will instantly shoot back up to normal, but I have no intention of stopping it and I know I won't be killed. You're about to lose all your ki Tien."

"Heh," laughed Tien. "You underestimate me. I have a technique that can stop this. I and only three other people know how to use this technique. It's called Multi-form. It's the attack Vegeta beat Piccolo with." Three other Tien's appeared beside the real one. "The attack only works on the body you use it on. Therefore the other three are perfectly safe."

"Impressive technique, Tien," said Gendella. "I tell you what. If you can beat me in this tournament, I'll take off the Ki Simetra attack's effect on you."

"You've got yourself a deal."

The four Tiens all flew at Gendella. Gendella flew into up into the air to avoid their attacks but was hit by four ki blasts instead. One of the Tien copies flew up into the air and hit him downwards with both hands clasped together.

"TRI-BEAM!" yelled another Tien copy. Tien's strongest attack hit Gendella, sending him hurdling over the grass. The Tien copy fell to the ground, the attack was too much for him. Gendella regained his composure, but it was too late the final Tien copy kicked him onto the grass, outside of the ring. Tien won.

"TIEN WINS!" shouted the announcer. "WHAT AN INCREDIBLE BATTLE!"

The last two Tien clones joined back with the original. He walked towards Gendella. "Before you use Instant Transmission to get your ass out of here we made a deal."

"Did we?" said Gendella.

"Yes we did and you know as well as I do what it was!" Tien yelled.

"Yes, I do. I have already stopped the attack's effect on you. I'll see you in one year Tien. In one year I won't be fighting anybody but you, and in the end I will be the winner."

"I'll remember that," said Tien. "Now get the hell out of here!"

"Train hard Tien, because in one year I will kill you!" with that Gendella dissappeared.

"You won't kill me," Tien said as if Gendella was listening. "I'll kill you!"

**Wow it's been a while! Sorry about that. I don't know if you will get the next chapter soon or not. I have a lot of stuff going on and could barely find time to write these past two chapters. Please review, and please don't quit reading. I have the whole series pretty much mapped out in my mind, and I think it's going to end awesomely, with around 6-10 saga's (I think). Please review and don't stop reading. The next Episode may not come out until October, but prepare to see new episodes more frequently after that. I will also try to start reading other fanfic's again by then. Don't worry I'm still here.**


	21. Episode 63: Goku's Confidence

**Dragonball SS: The Renahm Saga**

**Episode 63**

**Goku's Confidence**

**Previously on Dragonball SS Tien and Gendella began and ended their fight. Tien ended the fight as the winner by using the multi-form technique to counter Gendella's strongest attack. Gendella then escaped with Instant Transmission, saying that in one year he and Tien would fight to the death.**

Tien walked back into the fighter's lobby and sat down. His ki was beginning to return to him. He thought back to how close he came to losing. He had one by a ringout. That wasn't good enough. If he was going to fight Gendella in one year he had to get much stronger. Gendella was stronger than Tien, and he knew it. He had won by a lucky shot. The multi-form technique was very helpful, but it also split his attack power. When he had to split into four copies he only held one-fourth of his power. If he used that in a real fight he would be taken out quickly. There was no way that he would be able to beat Gendella if he didn't get much stronger. He knew one year wasn't enough. Gendella would be training as well.

Tien sighed as he thought of how he could possibly get stronger then Gendella in one year's time. "Tien," said a voice. He looked up to see Goku standing in front of him.

"Don't worry, Goku said. "You'll be fine in one year, and you'll beat Gendella. I know a way for you to get stronger. Remember the Hyperbolic Time Chamber? You haven't ever gone in there, therefore you can really train for three years. Although I do think you should only train one year in there. You never know when you'll need it."

"Great idea, Goku," said Tien. "I'm guessing you're going to train in there with me then?"

"You bet!" Goku said. "I only have one year left to use in there, so it'll be my last chance to train in there, but you need a sparring partner."

"Thanks, Goku," Tien replied.

"Sure thing. Now come on Gohan is about to fight Supreme Kai!" Goku ran off to watch his son's battle against a god.

_"Goku isn't worried one bit," _thought Tien. _"Come to think of it, I don't think Goku's ever been worried about anything."_ Tien thought back to all of the times Goku began an important fight.

(Once again this is from the manga) (Bold will be what Tien is thinking in his mind)

(Dragonball Volume 13) (Tien is fighting Drum)

_"Drum was too strong for me. I was about to be killed. Piccolo gave him the order to kill me."_

Piccolo stood watching the fight . Tien tried to push off the ground but was unsuccessful.

Demon King Piccolo: Still alive? Crush his heart!

Drum: 'kay

He brought his hand up and laughed. He screamed as he brought his hand down to finish off Tien.

Drum: NO!!! Drum was sent flying by a punch.

_"I looked up and saw Goku glaring at Piccolo. I thought he was dead."_

Demon King Piccolo: You... You're!

_"Goku easily took out Drum with only one kick."_

(Dragonball Volume 14)

_"Goku was so calm and sure that he would beat Piccolo."_

Goku: He wasn't kidding! What power!

Demon King Piccolo: Are you ready? Now I will show you my true power!

Goku: Then I'll show you my true power

Piccolo powered up and flew towards Goku. He threw a punch, which Goku jumped over. Piccolo pushed off the ground towards Goku.

Demon King Piccolo: So long!!!

He punched Goku in the side of the neck.

Tien: He killed him!

_"Goku wasn't dead."_

Goku: All my strength into one fist!

Demon King Piccolo: I'll block you!

Goku suddenly put on a burst of speed and flew right threw Piccolo.

_"Then there was that time when he fought against the demon king Piccolo's son... our Piccolo._

(Dragonball Volume 16)

_"He acted calm the whole time and even risked his life to save Kami."_

Piccolo: You won't be so arrogant... once you've witnessed my next technique!

Goku: What!?

Piccolo: (Powers up) KAAAAAAAAH!! AAAAAAH!! OOOOOOH...!!

Tien: What is he going to do...?

Piccolo began to grow until he was about twenty feet tall.

Goku: I... I'm dreaming

_"Piccolo's height didn't even intimidate Goku one bit. Goku came up with a plan and together he and I saved Kami."_

Goku: Heh heh heh! What did I tell you? Maybe if you were bigger but at your height, you really don't scare me!

Piccolo: Heh heh heh! You think I can't grow more?

Goku: What!? You mean that's not your maximum height?

Piccolo: LOOK!

_Piccolo grew even bigger than before._

Piccolo: WHAT DO YOU SAY?

Goku: Gotcha'

Goku jumped into the air and shot a ki wave propelling himself into Piccolo's mouth.

Yamcha: Wh... What!?

Tien: Goku went into his mouth!

Piccolo spat Goku out of his mouth, but Goku was now holding something.

Goku: Tien... CATCH!

_"It was the bottle that Kami was trapped in. With Kami saved Goku and Piccolo continued to fight and then the fight reached it's climax. Goku won and showed Piccolo mercy by giving him a senzu bean. That was the first step in showing Piccolo the way to live his life. If Goku hadn't shown Piccolo compassion we would have lost a vital part to our team. I didn't get to see Goku fight again until Android 19. Goku surprised Dr. Gero and Android 19 with his Super Saiyan transformation. He would have one but his heart virus kicked in._

(Dragonball Z Volume 13)

Goku: Too bad you guys didn't stick with your project you missed something

Gero: What?

Piccolo: A fatal mistake... not to know about the Super Saiyan.

Gero: Super Saiyan?

Goku: HYAAH!!!

Goku began to power up and transformed into a Super Saiyan.

Gero: I see. It does seem that you've managed quite an improvement. Your power far surpasses the calculated limits. Fortunately we're up to it. Even Number 19 can handle power like this. And so, of course, can I.

Goku: Oh really? Let me find that out for myself.

Goku flew in at 19. 19 threw a punch, but Goku teleported behind him. Before 19 could react and elpow hit him in the back of the head. 19 brushed off the dust from him and flew at Goku, trying to headbutt him. Goku stuck out his hand, stopping 19 in his tracks. Goku then kicked him upwards, into the air.

_"Goku was dominating until his heart virus kicked in and then Vegeta came and saved him. Then Goku fought against Cell._

(Dragonball Z volume 18)

Goku walked onto the Cell Games arena.

Cell: So you're going to start us off, eh? I'd wanted to save the best for last... oh well.

Goku and Cell each got into their fighting stances.

Cell: Let's go!

Goku flew at Cell and aimed a kick at the side of Cell's head. Cell blocked it and Goku threw a punch, which was also blocked by Cell. Cell decided to take the offense and threw a punch at Goku. Goku ducked and each of them started attacking each other at an extremely fast rate.

_Goku was amazing and the whole fight it seemed like they were almost even, but Goku thought Cell was too strong._

Cell was floating in mid-air staring down at Goku. Goku smiled.

Goku: I lose. I give up. You've shown me how strong you are! I'm no fool!

Cell: WHAT!!!

Vegeta: Wh...WHAT?!

Krillin & Trunks: He's giving up?!

Yamcha: N... NO!

Piccolo: What is he thinking?!

_Goku then told Cell who he would be fighting._

Cell: Heh heh heh. Let me hear the name of this fantasy warrior, hm?

Goku: You're up Gohan!!

_We all doubted Goku at first but when Gohan ascended into a Super Saiyan 2 we all knew Goku was correct, but Gohan toyed with Cell and that caused Goku's death._

(Dragonball Z Volume 19)

Goku turned and smiled at the rest of the Z Fighters.

Krillin: Wh... What is it Goku?

Goku: I've been thinking... and I can't come up with an other way to save the Earth.

Krillin: What?

Goku put two fingers to his head and waved.

Goku: Bye, guys.

Cell: The game... ended in a draw... and that means... everybody loses! Hee Hee!

Goku appeared with his hand on Cell's stomach.

Cell: EH?!

Goku: You did well, Gohan. I'm proud of you.

Gohan: D... Dad?

Goku: Tell Mom I'm sorry.

_With that Goku dissappeared and I didn't get to see him fight another enemy until Kyanaka showed up five years ago. After Goku beat him Kyanaka turned so desperate he tried to blow himself up... just like Cell. If it weren't for Goku we all would have been killed. Then about a month ago we found out that before Kyanaka died he had attacked Vegeta with a special attack that brought back all of his evil desires. Once again Goku came back and fought against Vegeta as a Super Saiyan 4. Now he isn't afraid of an even more powerful opponent who we are going to fight one year from now. I hope that Goku will be strong enough to help us win this fight as he has with every other fight. _

"Things aren't looking good for Shin folks!" The announcer cry interrupted Tien's thoughts. Tien got up and walked over to Goku. He stood next to him watching the fight.

Gohan wasn't in any form of Super Saiyan and looked completely fine while the Kibitoshin desperately tried to stay in the fight. Kibitoshin shot a purple ki blast at Gohan, who swatted it away with ease. Goku flew down and landed a punch in Kibitoshin's gut, doubling him over in pain. He waited a moment until the Supreme Kai recovered.

"Hey, Kibito," said Gohan. "Don't you think this has gone on long enough."

"Yes, you're right," he answered. "I'm going to need to train extremely hard if I want to stand a chance at all against Renahm." He raised up his hand and said:

"I give up."

"OH! It looks like Shin has just given up this fight. Gohan was just too strong for him! Both of these fighters were spectacular, but only one of them could go on!" Kibitoshin left the ring with Gohan.

"You've gotten strong, Gohan," he said.

"Thanks," Gohan said. "So have you."

"That may be, but I need to get a lot stronger. If not I might as well leave right now."

"You've never let us down before, so I'm sure you can help us, Gohan said."

"I hope so..."

A few minutes later Hercule stood on the ring alone. He wanted to have a few minutes to say a few words. The Z Fighters all knew what he was about to say. He was about to admit to his lies about beating Cell.

"Do you really think he'll do it?" Krillin asked.

"Well, if he's up there by himself what else would he say?" Yamcha replied. "It really surprises me that Hercule would admit to this. I guess he isn't really who I thought he was... a self-centered jerk."

"I guess when he met up with us as friends he changed," said Krillin.

"Yeah," Yamcha replied.

**Hercule is about to admit to lying for all these years. How will the world take it? Find out on the next exciting episode of Dragonball SS!**

**Next time on Dragonball SS Hercule admits to his lies and then he fights Dabura. Afterwards Goku begins his fight with Pikkon. Don't miss the next episode of SS!**

**Dragonball SS: Episode 64: Confession**

**A/N: Alright I am extremely sorry for my long absence from Fanfiction. I've been very busy with other things, and I've been reading a lot of manga and watching a lot of anime. (Naruto & Bleach) I'm going to try and do that less so I can write more and read more. Also I'm not going to be as busy as I have been the past few months. So please keep reading I haven't given up on this. I will update and review more often. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	22. Episode 64: Confession

**A/N: I know that these past few chapters have been pretty boring. I hated that last chapter no matter how I wrote it I couldn't get it to where I liked it. I hope that was okay. Anyway starting on this episode the action will start again. **

**Dragonball SS**

**Episode 64**

**Confession**

**Last time on Dragonball SS Goku told Tien that they would train together in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Tien remembered all of the times that he saw Goku fight and decided that he would fight until the end as well. Meanwhile Gohan and Kibitoshin fought. Kibitoshin knew that he was outmatched and gave up the fight. Afterwards Hercule stepped on to the fighting arena. He was ready to give his announcement. The announcement about how he didn't kill Cell!**

Hercule stood there, in the middle of the fighting arena looking at the crowd that surrounded. Sweat dripped down his face. _"Do I really want to do this?" _he thought nervously. _"NO! I told Gohan that I would do this!_

(Episode 43)

"Alright we have one year to train," said Hercule, "and guess what? The World Martial Arts Tournament is in three days. Why don't we all enter?"

"All right," said Goku.

"Guys I don't want you to lose to me on purpose. I will fight my hardest and if I lose I lose. It won't matter because before the tournament I am going to tell the world that I, Hercule Satan did not beat Cell. Gohan did."

"Hercule, are you sure?" Gohan asked extremely surprised.

"Yes Gohan," said Hercule. "We'll all train for three days and meet at the World Martial Arts Tournament."

(Back to current episode)

"_I have to do this! For Gohan!" _

Hercule threw both of his hands in the air and put out two fingers. Instantly the crowd erupted into cheers.

"YEAH!" Hercule yelled. He waited until everyone quieted down. "Today I have some information that will upset many, if not all of you. It's very hard for me to say it and I understand if some of you won't look up to me as a hero anymore."

People began to whisper to one another.

"He's really going to say it!" shouted Gohan.

"I can't believe this!" Yamcha said.

"I'll just go right out and say it," said Hercule. "I didn't defeat Cell."

The whispering grew even louder. Hercule closed his eyes waiting for the first person to shout out that he was a fraud. He heard it. People began to yell at him. He heard numerous insults.

"_STOP!"_ Hercule looked up. Gohan was standing in front of him.

"Hercule's right he didn't kill Cell. I did. But there's no way I could have one without him. He put aside his fear and ran into battle to help give me advice. He remembered how Hercule had brought Android 16 to him. If it weren't for Hercule we all would be dead!"

Instantly the crowd erupted into cheers. "Hercule has been training extremely hard to gain back your respect. He's joined a group of powerful fighters called the Z Fighters. Whenever someone tries to attack Earth we will be there. Here are your Z Fighters. Come on out!"

All the Z Fighters walked up to the arena. "And don't forget our newest member… SHARPENER!" Sharpener's eyes widened in surprise when he heard Gohan say his name. He walked out onto the arena as people all around him clapped.

"Alright," said Gohan. "Now, let's watch Hercule fight Dabura. I promise he'll give you a good fight!"

As Gohan walked past Hercule he whispered, "you're still a hero and you told the truth."

"Thank you, Gohan," said Hercule.

Dabura stood on the opposite side of the ring

"Let's hurry up and start this fight!" shouted the announcer. "GO!!"

Hercule flew at Dabura at higher speeds than he was used too. He felt stronger. He felt faster. He felt that he could win. He threw a punch which was narrowly avoided by Dabura. Hercule brought his knee up into Dabura's gut. Before the demon could react the knee was buried into his gut. Hercule wasted no time and swung his leg, hitting Dabura in the side of his head.

Dabura skipped across the ring and stopped at the edge. He rolled out of the way just as a ki blast hit the ring floor where he was. Dabura flew into the air, knowing that Hercule was stronger on the ground. Hercule lifted off the ground and sped up to where Dabura was he threw punch after punch which Dabura dodged.

Dabura lashed out and hit Hercule in the face with his right fist. Hercule quickly regained his composure and chanted, "KA… ME… HA.. ME…"

Dabura noticed what he was doing just in time and prepared an attack of his own. He threw out his hands and yelled, "EVIL IMPULSE!" A huge black ki blast flew out of his hands and headed towards Hercule.

"HA!" Hercule screamed. A blue wave of ki shot towards Dabura's attack. Dabura's attack did not stop. It kept moving. Hercule's attack was only slowing it down. He poured more of his ki into it. _"I'm gonna lose!" _Hercule thought. That's when he heard it.

"GO HERCULE!" someone in the crowd shouted. More shouts of encouragement were given to Hercule.

"_NO! I can do it!"_ Hercule screamed as he poured even more ki into his attack. Slowly, Dabura's attack was pushed back.

"WHAT!?" shouted Dabura.

"NO WAY!" Gohan yelled. "How is he doing that?"

"Unbelievable!" screamed Vegeta. "That clown has become almost as strong as us."

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Hercule screamed. His attack gained speed and pushed Dabura's attack even farther back. There was no stopping it. Dabura flew out of the way. He watched as the Kamehameha Wave pushed his attack out of seeing range. He turned around and was met with Hercule's fist. Dabura flew backwards.

"This is it! I can win!"Hercule said. He flew at Dabura, who was trying to regain his composure. "I CAN DO THIS!" He brought back both of his hands and clasped them together. "I AM STRONG!" With great force his hands shot down hitting Dabura in the back. There was no stopping himself Dabura rocketed towards the ground. He shot ki blast after ki blast at the ground in order to slow himself down. It didn't work. He crashed into the ground outside of the ring… Hercule had won!"

"I did it… I DID IT!" screamed Hercule. "YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAH!"

"He won!" shouted Gohan.

"Uh… what just happened?" asked Krillin in disbelief.

"N… No way!" Vegeta stammered. "That clown actually won."

Hercule continued to listen to his cheers. He was exhausted, but he did win. He fell to the ground and closed his eyes. He had won.

**Vegeta: How did this happen? Hercule beat Dabura? It seems that clowns often get stronger. Just like Kakarot. Next time on Dragonball SS Kakarot and that Namek, Pikkon fight. You'd better win Kakarot. I have to fight you in the finals!**

**Goku: Yeah, yeah. I know. Anyways don't miss the next episode of Dragonball SS!**

**Dragonball SS: Episode 65: Pikkon, the Super Namek**

**A/N: Weren't expecting that were you? Neither was I. I had every intention of having Dabura win the fight, but I thought it would be cool if Hercule you won. Since everyone thought Dabura would win.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	23. Episode 65: Pikkon, the Super Namek

**Dragonball SS: The Renahm Saga**

**Episode 65**

**Pikkon, the Super Namek**

**On the last episode of Dragonball SS Hercule admitted to his lies and announced that it was Gohan who killed Cell. Gohan stood up for them and the world forgave him. Afterwards Hercule fought Dabura. The match was surprisingly even, and in the end Hercule pulled off a win against Dabura. Hercule fainted as the next fight was about to begin. Next up are Pikkon and Goku. Who will win? Find out today on Dragonball SS!**

Goku and Pikkon walked onto opposite sides of the ring. Each of them got into their fighting stances.

"It's been five years since our last fight Goku," said Pikkon.

"Yeah, but last time we fought you couldn't handle Super Saiyan 2," said Goku. "What makes you think you can handle it this time?" As Goku talked he transformed into Super Saiyan 2 without even moving. A golden aura appeared around him.

"I've gotten stronger in the past five years."

"So have I."

"GO!" the announcer shouted.

Without waiting a second Goku ran at Pikkon. He threw a punch at Pikkon, but his fist didn't hit anything. Pikkon appeared behind Goku and shot a green ki blast, hitting Goku in the back. Goku stumbled forward and looked towards Pikkon. He wasn't there.

Before Goku could turn around he was hit by a punch, sending him flying across the ring. Once again Pikkon disappeared. He reappeared over Goku and shot another green ki blast. Goku phased out just in time as the attack hit the ground. Pikkon was ready and shot a ki blast above him. Goku reappeared above Pikkon and saw the ki blast. Once again Goku phased out. Pikkon was ready for this also and flew towards where Goku was about to appear. Right when Goku appeared he was met with a kick in the gut, followed up by a green ki blast in the head.

He was sent flying backwards and hit the ring floor. "Had enough?" Pikkon asked.

"You've gotten good," said Goku as he stood back up. "Let's continue."

He flew at Pikkon and brought back his fist. He threw another punch at Pikkon. Pikkon twisted and dodged the attack. He then shot a ki blast, which hit Goku in the face.

Goku stumbled back a bit and then threw another punch. This time Pikkon phased out and reappeared on the right of Goku. Goku was hit on the side of the head by a punch. Pikkon began to hit Goku with punch after punch and finished off with a kick. Goku flew off the ring.

He looked back and saw that he was about to hit the wall. He put two fingers to his forehead and disappeared when he was inches away from the wall. He reappeared next to Pikkon and threw a punch, hitting him in the side of the head. Goku shot numerous ki blasts which followed Pikkon. All of them collided with him and created a smokescreen.

When the smoke cleared Pikkon was standing there gasping for breath.

"You've gotten strong, Pikkon," said Goku. "It's so hard for me to keep up with you even as a Super Saiyan 2!"

"Yes, but this match could go either way. I know I'm not stronger than you. You have two more stages of Super Saiyan left."

"Yeah, but it's good to know that you're stronger than a Super Saiyan 2."

"Yeah," Pikkon answered. "Goku I want to compare my strength with that of a Super Saiyan 3."

"Are you sure?" asked Goku.

"Yes," said Pikkon. "I want to know how strong I've really become in the past five years."

"Alright, you asked for it!" Goku powered up into Super Saiyan 3 as Pikkon watched.

"It seems that Goku is making another transformation!" shouted the announcer. "His hair is growing longer and it seems that his eyebrows have just vanished!"

Goku finished his transformation. "I won't go to Super Saiyan 3 Full Power. Is that all right with you?"

"Yes," said Pikkon. "Now let's see if I can handle this form of Super Saiyan."

Pikkon flew at Goku, who dodged to the side. Goku threw a punch hitting Pikkon in the back of the head. Pikkon regained his composure and looked at Goku, who disappeared. Goku reappeared with his fist shoved in Pikkon's gut. Pikkon doubled over in pain. Goku didn't waste any time and kicked Pikkon into the air. Goku followed him up and threw a punch, which Pikkon caught. Pikkon then threw a punch of his own. Goku dodged it. Each of them threw punches and kicks at each other without stopping. Neither of them could gain the edge, until Pikkon got a kick in.

Goku was hit in the cheek by the attack. Pikkon followed up with a punch in the gut, and then backhanded him away.

When he regained his composure he looked up at Pikkon. Goku's eyes widened. Pikkon was spinning so fast that a small tornado formed around him. That wasn't what surprised Goku. He had seen Pikkon do this before by using his Hyper Tornado attack, but this was different. Goku was able to see the wind. Green ki shone where the wind was. "Shainingu KAZE!" Pikkon stopped spinning and threw both of his hands out. The ki tornado shot towards Goku.

"You can't block this Goku!" shouted Pikkon. "It's my newest attack. I hope you like it."

"Darn it!" Goku said underneath his breath. He tried to fly away from it, but it was too fast. It engulfed Goku.

"KANSEI!" Pikkon shouted. The tornado stopped moving and surrounded Goku. The ki that was spinning cut Goku's gi. Numerous cuts formed on his body. Pikkon began spinnning again to add more speed to the tornado. Goku screamed in pain as he was cut up more and more.

He weakly brought his hands back and began to chant with his teeth clenched in pain. "KA... ME... Ha... Me... HA!" He brought his hands forward and shot out the blue wave of ki.

"It won't work!" screamed Pikkon. "It will just add more ki to my attack!" Pikkon began to spin faster and faster.

"I need to use more ki!" Goku said. His Kamehameha Wave began to move slightly in the direction the tornado was spinning. "I need more power!" He poured in even more ki. The attack suddnenly bursted out of the tornado and hit Pikkon. Pikkon stopped spinning and fell to the ground. It took ten seconds and Goku won. Goku slowly floated down.

The minute Pikkon was hit the ki disappeared around the tornado dissappeared. A few seconds later the tornado slowed down enough for Goku to escape it.

"Dad! That was a great fight!" Gohan said as Goku walked back to the rest of the Z Fighters. He was helping Pikkon walk.

"Thanks, Gohan," said Goku. "Pikkon's gotten very strong."

"It looks like we're up next," said Bardock to Android 16 and Dabura. "It seems like only one of us will go on. Pikkon is out now too."

"Good luck, guys," Dabura said to them.

"Hey Dad," said Goku as he walked up to Bardock. "Good luck."

"Thanks you, Kakarot," said Bardock. "You are very strong. I am proud that you are my son."

"Thanks Dad," said Goku. "I hope you win." I really want to fight you."

"I do too, son."

Bardock and Android 16 walked out to the ring.

**Goku has defeated Pikkon in a very close match. Now Bardock and Android 16 will fight to end the second round of the World Martial Arts tournament. Who will win? Find out next time on Dragonball SS!**

**Dragonball SS: Episode 66: Bardock vs. Android 16**

**A/N: Shainingu Kaze means Shining Wind in Japanese, and Kansei means trap. I don't know for sure if these are right, I got these from an internet translator. It's close enough. I thought that this fight was pretty good. I want to know if you did too. SO...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	24. Episode 66: Bardock vs Android 16

**Dragonball SS: The Renahm Saga **

**Episode 66**

**Bardock vs. Android 16**

**Previously on Dragonball SS Goku and Pikkon began their fight. Pikkon knew that Goku's Super Saiyan 2 form wasn't enough. Pikkon was too strong for Goku and he told him to transform into a Super Saiyan 3. Pikkon and Goku were almost even still, but Goku had the edge. Pikkon showed off his new technique, which almost defeated Goku, but once again Goku's Kamehameha Wave saved him. Now it's the final match of the second round. Bardock will fight Android 16. Who will win? Find out today on Dragonball SS!**

Bardock and Android 16 stood on the ring, waiting for the announcer to start the final match of the second round. The winner of this fight would fight against Goku in the third round. Although Bardock had made a group of fighters with Dabura and 16 he had never fought 16. Android 16 didn't like to spar for fun. Bardock and Dabura always had to spar with each other whenever they fought. He had seen the android fight, and knew his style of fighting. It was much different than every other fighter he had come across.

Android 16 most likely knew all of Bardock's techniques and fighting syles. He was an android and could analyze anyone who he had seen fight even once and learn everything about their fighting style. Android 16 was strong enough to use that to his advantage.

_"Let's hope Super Saiyan 2 is strong enough to win this fight," _Bardock thought. _"I won't transform just yet."_

"GO!" the announcer shouted.

Bardock and 16 flew at each other with their fists back. At the same time they each threw a punch. Both of their fists connected. Bardock threw a punch with his free hand, that 16 caught. Bardock brought his fist back that was connected with Android 16, hoping to make him lose his balance. Bardock shot a ki blast with his free hand, trying to free his other hand.

Android 16 didn't lose his balance and kept his fist where it was. When Bardock threw his ki blast 16 shot off his arm. It broke through Bardock's attack and hit him in the chin. Bardock was sent, flying backwards. Before he could regain his composure 16 rammed into him with his shoulder, trying to knock him into the wall. Bardock put his hands on the android's shoulder and flipped over him, landing back on the ring.

He looked back at 16, who had stopped. They were both standing across from each other on the ring.

Bardock wiped a bit of blood from his lip. "That was nice," he said. "I wasn't expecting that."

"I know a lot about how you fight," said 16. "Your fighting style is no mystery to me."

"That may be true," said Bardock, "but can you handle me as a Super Saiyan?" Bardock pumped his arms and transformed into the first form of Super Saiyan. "Let's go."

Android 16 nodded and flew at his opponent. When he reached Bardock he threw a punch. His attack met with the ground. Bardock had created and afterimage just in time. Broken tiles flew up into the air as 16 pulled out his fist from the ring floor. He looked into the air to see Bardock floating above him. He shot off his fist at Bardock, who dodged to the side just in time. He watched as the android's fist sailed into the air. He looked back at the android just in time to see the other fist of the android hit him in the jaw. Android 16 shot two huge waves of golden ki at Bardock from his arms. Bardock hadn't gotten over the last attack and was consumed within the energy.

Android 16's fists reattached to his arm as he watched the Saiyan, now in his base form, fall to the ground outside of the ring.

Goku watched as his father was about to lose the fight. "Come on, Dad," he said. "Don't give up."

Goku's words before the fight echoed in Bardock's mind...

_"I hope you win." I really want to fight you."_

_"Kakarot,"_ Bardock said in his mind._ "I will fight you."_

His eyes flashed open. In a flash he dissappeared. 16 gasped. How could Bardock get up after that attack?

His answer was a kick in the back of the head. 16 stood up and looked at Bardock and once again gasped. Bardock was a Super Saiyan 2. Blue electricity flashed across his body. His golden hair was now even more spikier than it once was.

_"How does he still have this much power?" _16 thought.

"I will fight you, Kakarot," Bardock said without taking his eyes off of his opponent. "Let's finish this."

16 flew at Bardock and threw a punch. Bardock dodged to the side and punched the android in the back, sending him flying across the ring. 16 was close to the ground as he flew towards the edge. Bardock flew to him and threw a punch. 16 caught it and threw a punch of his own as he tried to get control of himself. Bardock moved his head to the side as the punch soared past. Bardock's hand was still being held by Android 16. He flipped over and tried to kick 16. 16 let go of his fist and blocked it with his arm. This was what Bardock wanted. He put his now free hand in front of 16 and shot a ki blast. The attack connected with 16 who was now above the barely above the grass.

He had no chance. 16 hit the grass, fast. The fight was over. Bardock had won.

"Bardock is the winner!" the announcer screamed.

"I won," said Bardock, disbelievingly. "I actually beat 16. I had always believed he was stronger than me."

"Good job, Dad," said Goku, as Bardock entered the lobby.

"I told you I would fight you, son," Bardock said with a smile.

"Yeah," said Goku. "I can't wait."

"That concludes the second round!" shouted the announcer. "The quarter-finals will start immediately! Here are the matchups:

1. Vegeta vs. 17

2. Goten vs. Tien

3. Gohan vs. Hercule

4. Goku vs. Bardock.

"Let's give a hand to these amazing martial artists! First up is... VEGETA AND 17!"

**Next time on Dragonball SS Vegeta and 17 face off in the first fight of the quarter-finals. In the first round 17 fought Uub and showed how powerful he had really become and beat his opponent even with the help of Super Buu. Then he made short work of Android 18, one of the most powerful Z Fighters. Vegeta has always been second best. Will he be strong enough to beat the new Android 17? Find out on the first part of the two part fight between Vegeta and Android 17. **

**Dragonball SS: Episode 67: Android 17 Over Super Saiyan 3!?**


	25. Episode 67: Android 17 Over SSJ3?

**Dragonball SS: The Renahm Saga**

**Episode 67**

**Android 17 Over Super Saiyan 3**

**Last time on Dragonball SS Bardock and Android 16 fought each other. In a close fight Bardock put on a burst of power and defeated Android 16. Now it's time for Vegeta and Android 17's fight, today on Dragonball SS!**

Vegeta and 17 each walked to separate sides of the ring.

"A fight with the Saiyan prince," Android 17 said. "I hope you've gotten stronger."

"By a long shot," Vegeta said. "Let's see how long you can last against me. My guess is five minutes, tops."

"If you were paying attention to my first fight you would know what I am capable of doing," Android 18 said.

"I saw it," said Vegeta, "but you were fighting Uub. My power far surpasses his."

"We will see."

Vegeta and Android 17 each got in their fighting stances. "GO!" shouted the announcer.

"Come on, Vegeta," said Android 17. "I'll let you have the first attack."

"That will be your first mistake," Vegeta said.

Vegeta gave one of his classic smirks and flew at 17, transforming to Super Saiyan along the way and threw a punch. 17 ducked under it and threw a punch towards Vegeta's gut. Android 17's fist only passed through and afterimage. Vegeta appeared above him and threw down a ki blast. 17 jumped out of the way and watched the ki blast hit the ground. 17 didn't waste any time and flew at Vegeta. He threw a punch at him, sending him flying over the grass.

Vegeta did a flip in the air and shot back at 17. He threw a punch which was easily blocked by the android and then a kicked which was also blocked. Vegeta then proceeded to throw punch after punch at 17, but all of them were deflected.

Android 17 decided it was his time to attack and hit Vegeta across the head with a punch. Vegeta was sent flying high above the grass. 17 appeared above him, preparing a punch that would finish it. Vegeta threw a ki blast at 17, who dodged it, missing his chance at a win.

Vegeta flew back at 17 and threw a kick. 17 easily dodged it and threw a ki blast of his own. It soared past Vegeta's head and was headed to the crowd. Luckily Pikkon was there and deflected the blast. The Z Fighters had decided that they should protect the crowd from oncoming energy attacks.

Vegeta was to caught up in his fight to worry about the crowd though. He threw a punch at 17. The android caught Vegeta's fist and spun around, throwing him across the ring. Vegeta flipped over and charged back at 17. He disappeared at the last second and appeared behind him. He quickly kneed 17 in the back of the head and then threw a ki blast to do even more damage. There was a huge explosion and suddenly Android 17 flew out of it.

Without stopping he rammed into Vegeta, with his elbow in his gut, and kept going. Vegeta regained his composure and shot a ki blast at the side of 17's head, making him stop in his tracks. Vegeta spun around and kicked the Super Android in the back of the head.

17 stopped in mid-air and glared at Vegeta. "You're better than I gave you credit for," he said, "But this isn't even half of my power."

Vegeta smirked. "You're bluffing!" he said. "I saw you fight with Uub and this is the same amount of power that you used against him!"

"He wasn't worth going all out on," said the android. "He has the power of a Super Saiyan at stage one."

"You're fighting a stage one Super Saiyan and losing," Vegeta said. "Say you are telling the truth. Percentage wise how strong are you fighting?"

"Twenty percent."

Vegeta was taken aback and then said, "You are lying. There's no way you are that strong."

"It's true," said 17.

(Commercial Break)

**Vote for who you want to win this battle! It's up to you to decide! Look at the author's note at the bottom for details and more info!**

"Remember your fight with Uub? You almost lost. The only reason you won was because you stood up before him."

"That was fake," said 17.

"What do you mean," said Vegeta.

"When I saw the bracket for the first time, I figured that I would face you here. So I decided to fake my weakness and catch you by surprise, but-"

Vegeta began to laugh. "You really have changed. The 17 that I saw all those years ago treated fighting like it was a game. He loved to fight, much like Kakarot and myself, but now you're using tricks to win."

"Not really. As I was saying, before the fight I decided that I didn't want to win unfairly. That is why I am telling you all of this."

"You've got to be joking," said Vegeta. "That was the most idiotic story I've ever heard."

"Fine, just to prove it to you, I will use fifty percent of my power."

"Flatter me."

Android 17 flew at Vegeta and punched him in the stomach. The Saiyan prince doubled over in pain. 17 followed up with a punch to the head and a ki blast. The blast created a smokescreen and when the smoke cleared Vegeta was on the ground.

The announcer began to count. By the time he reached three Vegeta was on his feet.

"I guess you weren't lying to me," he said. "Let's see if your so called forty percent power can handle a Super Saiyan 2!" Vegeta transformed and flew at 17. He threw punch after punch at 17. The android deflected them all, but soon was losing his edge. Vegeta hit him across the face and appeared above him. He kicked 17 into the ring floor. Tiles shot up into the air as the android hit the ground.

He quickly got up. Vegeta didn't know what hit him. He was sent flying across the ring. One second he was standing there with a smirk on his face and his arms folded the next he was sent spiraling threw the air. Vegeta skidded along the ring and pushed off towards 17.

"Wow, he's strong," said Trunks.

"Yeah," Krillin agreed.

Trunks, Krillin, and Android 18 were guarding the west side of the ring and were watching the fight in awe.

"He's stronger than Vegeta," 18 said. She smiled. "17's amazing, and to think I was once stronger than he was."

"You can't be serious," said Krillin. "You're rooting for 17."

"Well, yeah," said 18. "He is my brother. You should be rooting for him too. Vegeta hasn't always treated you nicely."

"Dad won't lose," said Trunks. "He's the Prince of all Saiyans."

"That title is nothing more than trash now," said 18. "Whenever someone new comes along he loses. Even after announcing that."

"Take that back," said Trunks, slightly powering up.

"Nobody wants Vegeta to win," said 18. "He's treated us all so badly. Right Krillin?"

"Well..."

_"I don't want to tell 18 what 17 told me after my fight with Goten. She'll be so pissed."_

Vegeta was just knocked down once again. He weakly go to his feet.

"You may be able to beat a Super Saiyan 2, but let's see how well you fare against a Super SAIYAN 3!"

"It won't be enough," said 18. "My brother far surpasses the power of a Super Saiyan 3."

"You're lying," said Trunks.

"No... that's the truth," said 18. "I'm speaking with all honesty. He might be stronger than a Super Saiyan 4.

"WHAT!?" Krillin and Trunks both gasped.

"I can't believe it," said 18.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Vegeta screamed as his hair grew longer. 17 watched with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face that rivaled Vegeta's.

**Is this true? Can 17 really be stronger than a Super Saiyan 4, and who will win the fight? What did 17 say to Krillin. Most of these questions will be answered next time on Dragonball SS!**

**Dragonball SS: Episode 68 (Episode title withheld for now)**

**A/N: Alright everybody please review. I have a few other things to say. **

**One, I have a poll on my account page that asks who your favorite SS villain is. I have had 2 people vote so far, not counting me. (I voted for Gendella) **

**Two, my account page will soon be updated and will hold more fights, as well as detailed summaries for those who don't want to read through the first two sagas and want to skip to this one. (Not reccomended even though the first saga isn't very good)**

**Three, I'm not to sure who will win this fight yet. So, I'm counting on you reviewers to vote on who you want to win. Keep in mind that the winner will most likely make it to the finals.**

**Four, I am currently on the last chapter of the first Dragonball SS movie and will write the final chapter in the next week or two. I have noticed that some people who read this don't review it. That's okay if you don't want to read it, but I didn't know if some of you knew about it or not. **

Lastly, thank you: The Modern Film Critic, for being my newest reviewer. I hope that you will keep reviewing this series. Expect some reviews for your story. If any of you are reading this and want reviews for your fanfics, become an active reviewer for Dragonball SS and if you write a fanfic on a subject that I know about I will be an active reviewer for it. Just ask Red Vision, Ryan-the-Author, and mysteryyoungster. 

**Once again please review!**


	26. Episode 68: Vegeta vs Android 17

**Dragonball SS: The Renahm Saga**

**Episode 68**

**Vegeta vs. Android 17**

**On the last episode of Dragonball SS Vegeta and Android 17 began their fight in the quarterfinals. Vegeta's Super Saiyan form was useless compared to 17's power, and then even his Super Saiyan 2 power fell to the mighty super android. Android 17 then told Vegeta that he hadn't showed even half of his power the whole tournament. Vegeta decided to transform into a Super Saiyan 3, but Android 18 gave the startling statement that Super Saiyan 3 and even Super Saiyan 4 wouldn't be enough. Is this true? Find out today on Dragonball SS!**

Vegeta continued to scream as he powered up to Super Saiyan 3. His hair stopped growing and his eyebrows vanished. He gave 17 a death look and then gave a very Vegeta-like smirk. "Now do you see that this is hopeless? You can't beat a Saiyan."

"We shall see," said Android 17. "I'll even let you have the first attack."

"That is a mistake you will soon regret," said Vegeta. He flew at 17 and threw a punch. Android 17 sidestepped it and watched as Vegeta shot past him. Vegeta spun around and fired a ki blast at the cyborg. Android 17 dodged it and the attack was swatted away by Trunks.

Vegeta shot back at 17 and threw another punch. This time the attack connected with the side of his head. 17 flew back. Vegeta pushed off the ground and flew at 17 with a golden aura surrounding him. He flew above him and threw a punch at 17 while he was still flying back from the punch. 17 caught the attack and threw Vegeta across the ring.

Vegeta landed on his feet at the same time. Without wasting a moment they each pushed off the ground and flew towards each other. Vegeta stuck out an elbow, but 17 was ready and ducked. He threw a punch hitting, Vegeta in the gut. Vegeta doubled over in pain and stumbled back. 17 didn't waste any time and threw another punch, sending Vegeta flying across the ring. Vegeta flipped over in the air and landed on his feet, skidding back a little. He brought his hands back and yelled:

"GALICK GUN... FIRE!" he shot a crimson ki wave at 17, who stuck his arms out and smiled. The attack hit and creatted a smokescreen. When it cleared 17 was smiling and appeared to be unhurt.

"Vegeta, don't you remember my ability?"

(Episode 46)

"HA!" 17 shot a blue ki wave at Uub. He hit him head on. When the smoke cleared Uub stood there with a couple of scratch and burn marks on him with his arms crossed over his chest. He had his teeth clenched. "WHAT!?" 17 shouted.

"Nice try 17," Uub said with a smirk. "KAMEHAMEHA!" Uub shot a blue ki wave at 17. 17 smirked. "He put both of his arms out and let the Kamehameha Wave hit him. When the smoke cleared 17 stood there.

"Thanks I needed that," 17 said. "You see I can absorb ki whenever I stand in this pose."

(Present episode)

"Damn," Vegeta cursed.

"Yes, I'm glad to see that you remember, and now I will defeat you even more easily."

"I won't lose to a pile of junk!" yelled Vegeta. "I will win."

Vegeta flew at 17 and threw a punch. 17 caught it and kneedVegeta in the stomach. Before Vegeta could hit the ground he kicked him across the ring. Vegeta bounced across the ring and quickly got to his feet. He gave out a yell and shot out a giant energy blast at 17.

"17 will just absorb that attack!" shouted Tien. "What's Vegeta thinking!?"

"Vegeta wouldn't just give 17 strength," said Goku. "He must have a plan. Vegeta is a genius when it comes to fighting."

Vegeta disappeared and reappeared in front of 17 before the attack got half way there and threw a punch, hitting him in the gut. 17 doubled over in pain, and before the ki blast could hit him Vegeta jumped out of the way. The attack hit 17 before he could absorb it. An explosion was created along with a smokescreen. Vegeta put up his arms to shield his eyes from the smoke and watched as the smoke cleared.

Android 17 was standing with his arms down, glaring at Vegeta. He was covered in bruises and scratches.

"Ha! I told you my dad would win!" said Trunks.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," said Android 18.

"You won't get another attack like that in again," he said through clenched teeth.

"Don't get your hopes up," said Vegeta with a smirk.

"I'll win," said 17. "All I need is ten seconds."

"Then come at me," Vegeta beckoned.

Android 17 flew at Vegeta and disappeared. He reappeared behind him and threw a punch, hitting Vegeta in the back of the head. Vegeta flew forward, and before he could hit the ground he was punched into it. He looked up just in time to see a volley of ki blasts heading his way. They were too close though. Vegeta had no time to dodge, and was hit with every single one of them. An explosion was created, and 17 looked down, watching for Vegeta.

The smoke cleared and Vegeta was laying in a crater that almost broke through the ring all the way. Vegeta slowly got up. He was injured badly. His clothes were tattered and he was bruised all over.

"Had enough yet?" 17 asked.

"You are a strong opponent," said Vegeta. "I don't usually say that either. You are stronger than even my Super Saiyan 3 form. The only thing I have next is Super Saiyan 4, and I am confident that it will be enough."

"Then transform and show me your full power."

"If you show me your true power I will."

"The power you just saw is my true power. Now transform!"

"Alright. Here GOES!" Vegeta began to scream as he powered up to the final form of Super Saiyan. His aura turned from gold to red. He began to grow bright red hair on his chest. His long golden hair grew back and pointed up in a single spike with some hair going down his shoulders. Hi eyes turned red, his hair turned black, and finally his tail grew back. "This... is Super Saiyan 4!"

"I've got to admit, that's quite a transformation you've got there. I may not be able to read power levels but I can tell that you have become very powerful."

"You're right about that," said Vegeta.

"This fight should be good," said 17.

Android 17 flew down at Vegeta and Vegeta flew up at 17. They met in the air and Vegeta threw a punch at 17, who dodged it by moving his head to the side. He threw a punch of his own, but Vegeta leaned back and dodged it. Vegeta threw a kick, and 17 blocked it and followed up with a punch. Vegeta blocked it with his arm and brought his leg back. He then threw punch after punch at 17 who did the same. Neither of them could touch each other.

"This fight is getting intense," said Gohan.

"You can say that again," Tien said.

"Hey Goku," said Hercule. "Who do you think's going to win?"

"17 is very strong, too strong, but Vegeta... Vegeta is amazing. I don't think Vegeta will lose. He's the strongest opponent I've ever faced and I know he can win. This is Super Saiyan 4 after all."

"I hope you're right," said Tien.

"Prince Vegeta sure is something else," said Bardock.

"Yeah," said Goku. "He's the strongest and I have a feeling he'll make it to the finals, no sweat."

Vegeta was punched in the side of the head and flew back. He flipped around in the air and shot back at 17. He threw a punch at 17, who dodged it. Android 17 threw a punch at Vegeta. He caught 17's attack and threw him to the side. He teleported above him, brought to hands together, and hit him into the ring floor. '

17 got up from the newly created crater and shot back up to Vegeta. He threw a punch and before Vegeta could dodge 17 threw a kick. The punch and kick connected at the same time, knocking Vegeta back. 17 flew at him and twisted into the air. He then backhanded Vegeta into the ground. Vegeta landed on his feet and powered up slightly his aura grew huge and the tiles beneath him shattered and popped into the air. The tiles disintegrated as soon as they came in contact with Vegeta's red aura.

Vegeta shot back into the air and floated across from 17. Each of them were breathing heavily. Vegeta wiped a bit of blood from his lip and shot at 17. He threw a punch, which hit 17 across the face. 17 threw a punch which hit him in the gut. Vegeta quickly recovered and threw another punch hitting him in the shoulder. 17 stumbled back a bit and threw a ki blast at Vegeta. Vegeta dodged the attack and flew at 17.

Android 17 was ready and caught the attack. 17 then threw a punch at Vegeta, who also caught the punch. They were in a stalemate while each of them tried to escape. 17's blue aura and Vegeta's red aura each flared and then combined to form a purple aura that surrounded both of them. Each of them held their grip tighter and they both clenched their teeth, trying to fight back.

They slowly floated down to the ground with the purple aura still surrounding them. The aura flared as their powers each flared, creating a crater in the ring floor where they were standing.

"Give up, Vegeta," said 17 through clenched teeth.

"Never," Vegeta said with his teeth clenched as well.

They both gave out a yell as they pushed their powers as far as they could go.

"I... won't... lose to... YOU!" Vegeta screamed.

"GIVE UP!" 17 shouted. "You... can't... beat me!"

Vegeta began to scream as he tried to power up beyond his limits. 17 noticed what he was doing and followed suit. The pain of pushing past their limits was strong and they both began to scream.

The rest of the Z Fighters looked on open mouthed.

"This is... This is amazing," said Goku.

"You can say that again," Gohan said.

"They were both still screaming and the purple aura flared once again. The aura grew and grew and then the power they were summoning was too much and an explosion was created knocking them both back.

They both landed on their feet on opposite sides of the ring. "Let's end this," said 17.

"Fine with me," said Vegeta. "This fight has gone on long enough!"

They each formed a ki blast in their hands a red one in Vegeta's and a blue one in 17's. They crouched down and both yelled:

"LET'S FINISH THIS!"

They pushed off the ground and towards each other. They brought their hands back and then got closer. They both reached the center of the ring and threw forward their hands with their ki blasts sill in their hands. They hit each other. The ki became very unstable when the attacks hit. Vegeta and 17 both pushed their attacks forwards, in another stalemate.

"I've never seen anything like this," said Piccolo.

"This is amazing," Yamcha said in awe.

Chouzu nodded in agreement.

"Wow," said Bulma from the crowd. "I never knew Vegeta was this strong."

"He's so cool," Valese said. "It's too bad Goten has to fight him next."

"Yeah," said Chi-Chi. "I was hoping Goten and Goku made it to the finals. More money for me!"

Vegeta and 17 screamed as they poured more ki into their ki blasts. The attacks began to spin in their hands. Then the attack exploded and a smokescreen shot out from the attacks. Vegeta and 17 both shot out of the smoke and landed on opposite sides of the ring. They both stood there and Vegeta stumbled forward, but then regained his composure. He weakly turned around and saw Android 17 on the ground. The announcer began the count, but only made it to three. 17 was back up.

What!?" said Vegeta wide-eyed.

"No way!" shouted Yamcha from the sidelines.

"How is he still standing!?" yelled Tien.

"17 must be stronger than I thought!" said Goku.

"I can't believe this," said Goten.

"Vegeta was so close too," said Bulma.

"Wow," said Valese. "This guy is strong."

"I told you, Trunks," said 18. "My brother is stronger than a Super Saiyan 4."

"Dad..." said Trunks.

"Oh no," Krillin said. "Now 17 will come after me for sure."

"What was that, Krillin?" asked 18.

"Nothing!" Krillin said waving his arms in front of him with a sweat drop on his forehead. _"Vegeta's got to think of something!"_

Vegeta turned towards 17. "How are we supposed to continue this now? You and I are both to weak to fi-"

Vegeta stopped in mid-sentence. 17 fell to the ground. Vegeta smiled to himself. This time 17 was down for ten counts.

**In one of the biggest fights in the Dragonball universe Vegeta has defeated Android 17. Now Vegeta moves on to the semifinals, but who will he fight? Goten or Tien. Find out next time on Dragonball SS!**

**Next time on Dragonball SS Goten and Tien start and end their fight after a ten minute intermission. Who will advance to the semifinals? Find out next time!**

**Dragonball SS: Episode 69: Super Saiyan vs. Super Human**

**A/N: Alright! I think that was one of the best fights I've written so far. Tell me how you liked it! I got four votes for Vegeta and none for 17. Sorry 17.**

**Okay now that that's taken care of I need help again. I don't know who should win the next fight Goten or Tien. So I need you to vote again. I won't ask people to vote often just when I don't know what the outcome of a fight should be. **

**Also, I just finished the first Dragonball SS movie, and I think it turned out pretty good. Try reading it if you're interested in how Bardock, 16, and Dabura met up. Unlike the next movies this movie did happen in the SS series.**

**You know what to do now... click that review button!**


	27. Episode 69: Super Saiyan vs Super Human

**Dragonball SS**

**Episode 69**

**Super Saiyan vs. Super Human**

"Vegeta is the winner!" the announcer yelled into the microphone. The crowd erupted into cheers as Vegeta limped of the ring and 17 was helped off by 16.

Trunks smiled to himself. _"I knew you could do it, Dad." _

"Wow!" exclaimed Goku. "Vegeta really has gotten strong!"

Trunks flew down to his father. "Dad, you were great!"

"That pile of junk is extremely strong. I'm going to have to train a lot more if I want to stay stronger."

"Well now that that's over your next fight should be easy."

"Yeah." Vegeta walked towards Goku. "Kakarot, you'd better win."

Goku nodded.

"We will be taking ten minute break before we continue to repair the ring." the announcer said. "Please be patient."

"Yes! This gives me some time to get some food!" Goku said happily as he ran over to the nearest concession stand.

Shang walked over to Tien. "Looks like you're finally going to fight a Super Saiyan."

"Yeah," Tien said. "At least Goten is the weakest of all the Super Saiyans. It's good to start from the bottom."

"Good luck, Goten," Gohan said. "You're going to need if you win."

Goten nodded. "Yeah."

"Good luck, Tien," Chaouzu said.

"Thanks," Tien said.

"Hey, Tien," Krillin said as he walked over. "How'd you get so strong? Is there a secret?"

Tien grinned. "Yeah, there is. It's not that hard to understand either. Do you remember when Gohan was a kid and his power grew higher than even Goku's when his emotions were at their highest?"

Krillin nodded.

"That's because he was part human. A regular human wouldn't last five seconds if they were up against a Saiyan, but if they spend enought time training they can unlock an amazing power that is extremely powerful. The power is hidden so deep inside of you that even the elder Namek that unlocked some of your power didn't unlock even one percent of it. This power is different it is sort of like a Super Saiyan's, but it doesn't require transformation. Gohan's Saiyan heritage made him strong to begin with so he could unlock his human strength easier whereas when I tried to unlock it, it took years."

"On the way to Namek, while we were all training I realized that I was nearing an amazing power. I couldn't use it yet, but I could feel an enormous amount of power deep within me. Two days ago when I was training the power suddenly burst out of me. It was amazing, and I knew that I had unlocked it."

"Wow," said Krillin. He was amazed at Tien's story. "Wait a minute. In your fight against Gendella you said that you, Uub, and I were extremely powerful. Did you mean we are about to unlock our power."

Tien smiled again. "You already have."

"WHAT!? Then why aren't I as strong as you?"

"Well, you haven't actually unlocked all of it. Before Vegeta killed you he wiped out all of West City. After seeing that you became enraged and gained a huge amount of power. You unlocked only a portion of your hidden power. I'd say that you unlocked about fifteen percent of your power. You and Uub are extremely close to unlocking your true potential. You should be able to unlock it in three months if you train hard enough."

"Three months?"

"That's just a guess, but I'm pretty sure you'll be able to unlock it in that amount of time."

"What about Uub?"

"He already should be able to unlock it. He just needs a little more training. The fact that he's a reincarnation of the evil Buu helps a lot, sort of like Gohan."

"We are all done with the repairs. Will Tien and Goten please come to the ring!" the announcer shouted.

"That's my match," said Tien. "See you later."

A few minutes later Tien and Goten were on opposite sides of the ring.

"GO!" shouted the announcer.

Tien stayed in his fighting stance and waited for Goten to make the first move. Goten flew at Tien and threw a punch. Tien jumped to the side and kicked him. Goten spun around and was hit by a punch from Tien. Tien didn't let up though. He began to pummel Goten with punches and then finished off with a kick, knocking Goten into the air.

Tien slowly floated even with Goten. "Transform into a Super Saiyan."

"But everyone made an agreement that we wouldn't go Super Saiyan against you. I followed our rules with Krillin and I follow them with you. He disappeared and reappeared in front of Tien and tried to punch him in the gut. Tien caught the punch.

"Transform, or you'll lose." He kicked Goten through the air. "Are you ready to go Super Saiyan now?"

"I guess," Goten said. "You are stronger than Krillin was." Goten instantly turned into a Super Saiyan. "Let's go."

Goten flew back at Tien and threw a punch. Tien caught it with both hands, but before he could do anything, Goten had kicked him through the air. Tien flipped around and shot at Goten. He brought his leg back and kicked at him. Goten blocked it with his arm, and tried to punch Tien. His attack only passed through an afterimage, and the next thing he knew he was spiraling towards the ring floor from an elbow in the back of the head.

Goten flipped in the air and landed on the ring floor. He jumped to the side just as Tien came down on him with a punch. Goten flew at Tien and hit him in the side of the head. Tien bounced across the ring got back up. He flew at Goten and through a punch. Goten caught it and then caught the next punch Tien through at him. Tien tried to pull away, but Goten held strong and through him into the air. Goten flew into the air to hit him, but Tien kicked him with a roundhouse kick, knocking the Super Saiyan across the ring.

Goten got up and saw Tien inches away. Tien brought his knee up into Goten's face. Blood shot out of his nose. Tien then hit Goten in the gut with his other knee. Goten doubled over in pain. Tien finished his attack with a roundhouse kick. Goten bounced across the ring and didn't get up.

"OH!" the announcer yelled. "It seems that Goten won't get up after that onslaught from Tien. I'll start the count. 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6..." Goten weakly got up to his feet.

"Goten is back up! It seems that he won't go down so easily!" the announcer screamed into the microphone.

"You've gotten strong," said Goten. "Stronger than a Super Saiyan."

"Then transform into stage two."

"I think I WILL!" Goten screamed as he powered up into a Super Saiyan 2. "Beat this." He dissappeared and reappeared with his knee buried in Tien's gut. He then elbowed Tien in the face. This time blood shot out of Tien's nose. Tien did a back handspring and flipped on to his feet. He wiped the blood from his nose and smiled

_"Finally I get to fight against a Super Saiyan 2."_

Goten appeared in front of Tien again with his fist outstretched. Tien dodged to the side and hit Goten in the back of the head with a roundhouse kick. Goten stumbled forward and then turned around and shot a ki blast at a Tien. Tien quickly put up his arms across his face. The ki blast hit him and exploded.

Tien shot out of the smoke and through a punch at Goten. Goten caught it and elbowed Tien in the face again. Goten spun around and backhanded Tien across the ring.

Tien stood back up and threw a ki blast at Goten. Goten swatted it away like it was nothing. He watched as Tien flew at him. Goten caught the punch that was thrown at him.

"Do we really have to keep doing this?" he asked as he threw a punch at Tien. Tien smiled and dissappeared.

He appeared above Goten and punched him in the face as Goten looked up. Goten hit the ground hard. Tien grabbed his leg, threw him into the air, and threw an enormous ki blast at him. The blast hit Goten and created a smokescreen when it exploded. Tien flew at Goten, who was falling to the ring floor. He brought his fist back and thrw a punch, which connected with Goten. Goten was sent flying towards the grass outside of the ring.

"No way!" shouted Goku.

"How could Goten lose!?" Gohan yelled.

"Tien really has gotten stronger," Shang said.

Krillin nodded. "Yeah."

Goten was inches a way from the grass and suddenly stopped. His eyes flashed open and he smiled.

"WHAT!?" Tien shouted.

Goten floated to the ring floor and looked up at Tien. "That as a nice move," Goten said, still smiling. "But you can't beat a Saiyan."

"We'll see about that!" Tien yelled. "DODONPA!" He shot out a golden stream of ki.

Goten's smile grew even bigger as he cupped his hands behind him. "Ka...Me...Ha...Me... HA! A giant wave of blue ki shot out of his hands.

The two attacks collided a few feet away from Goten.

"It's too close to Goten," Gohan said.

"Come on Goten!" ChiChi cheered.

"You can do this!" shouted Valese.

Goten face became totally serious as he poured in more ki. The wave of blue energy slowly pushed forward.

"NO!" shouted Tien. He poured more ki into his attacks. The ki attacks were now in the middle of them.

Goten screamed as he poured more energy into his attack. Tien tried to pour more ki into his attacik, but Goten's attack was growing to strong. Goten continued to pour more energy into his attack and suddenly his Kamehameha Wave shot forward. Tien poured as much energy into his attack as he could, but Goten's attack was too strong. The attack overpowered Tien's attack altogether and engulfed Tien. Tien yelled as the attack overpowered him. There was an explosion and Tien dropped to the ring floor.

Ten counts later the fight had ended. Goten was the winner.

Goten walked over to Tien and smiled. "Good fight," he said. He held out his hand.

Tien looked up at him. "Thanks." Tien grabbed his hand. Goten lifted him up and helped him off the stage."

"There you have it folks!" the announcer yelled. "After that fantastic battle Goten is the winner!"

"Yay Goten!" Valese shouted as she jumped up.

After Goten had walked in with the other fighters, the announcer shouted out the next two fighters: Gohan and Hercule.

**After a close fight Goten is victorious, but Tien's new strength is amazing. Next up is Gohan and Hercule. **

**Next time on Dragonball SS Gohan and Hercule end their fight rather quickly, and Bardock and Goku begin the last fight of the quarter finals. **

**Dragonball SS: Episode 70: The Champ Loses!?**

**A/N: Please review and tell me how you liked the battle. Goten had 1 vote and Tien had 0. I was a little disappointed that I didn't get more votes, but that's fine. I really had no clue on who should win. Now we know how strong Tien is. He is around the strength of a Super Saiyan 2. Don't worry about the dates that will now be on the page. They're just for me so I know if I'm not updating fast enough. **

**January 2, 2008**


	28. Episode 70: The Champ Loses?

**Dragonball SS: The Renahm Saga**

**Episode 70**

**The Champ Loses!?**

**Previously on Dragonball SS the Z Fighters took a ten minute rest as the ring was prepared. In that time Tien explained how he achieved his new strength, and told Krillin that he and Uub were very close to gaining that power as well. Afterwards Tien and Goten faced off, and Tien easily beat Goten in his base form, and even in his Super Saiyan form, leaving only his Super Saiyan 2 transformation. But when Goten transformed, Tien was still even in strength. The battle finally ended after a power struggle between a Kamehameha Wave and a Dodonpa. In the end Goten barely won. Now Gohan, Hercule, Goku, and Bardock are left in the quarter finals, but only two can move on. Who will it be? Find out today!**

"GO!" shouted the announcer.

Hercule charged at Gohan and threw a punch. Gohan moved his head slightly and watched as his fist flew pass. Hercule brought back his arm and began to throw numerous kicks at Gohan with one of his legs. Gohan easily dodged them all. Hercule jumped back, breathing a little hard.

_"Darn it! I put all I had into those attacks. He's fast," _Hercule thought.

"Alright, Gohan!" Hercule yelled as he pointed at him. "Let's see if you can handle this!" He brought his hands back and quickly shouted:

"KAMEHAMEHA!" He threw his hands forward and shot the blue wave of ki at Gohan. Gohan jumped over it and flipped in the air, before landing behind Hercule. The blast hit the ground and exploded. Without turning around Gohan elbowed Hercule in the back of the head. knocking the champ out.

A sweat drop formed on the side of the announcer's head. "It seems that Hercule has... lost?"

The crowd was dumbfounded at how easily their champ was defeated. They started whispering to each other, and soon they were in an uproar.

"Please settle down!" shouted the announcer into the microphone.

Hercule stumbled to his feet. "Hey!" he shouted. "HEY!" The noise stopped. "I lost to Gohan, who is one of the strongest Z Fighters! He's the guy who beat Cell! Not many of us even stand a chance against him, so please settle down. I can guarantee in the next round you will see his full power. So be patient and you will see why I lost!"

Hercule walked off the ring, alongside Gohan.

"Hey, where did all that power go?" asked Gohan. "You know the power you beat Dabura with."

"Oh, right," Hercule said. "I dunno. Now that you mention it, it seemed like I was stronger when I fought with Dabura."

"I can answer that," said Piccolo, who was waiting with Tien.

"Really?" Gohan asked.

Piccolo nodded. "Yes. Tien has told me about where he had gotten his power from and I think I know why Hercule got that power boost."

"I'm listening," said Gohan.

"When Saiyans feel strong emotions their powers go up. It appears the same goes for humans. Remember when Krillin got a power boost before getting killed by Vegeta? Well that was his hidden power. It works the same as a Super Saiyan's, but it requires even stronger emotions, and it doesn't always have to be anger. Hercule unlocked his power by feeling happiness and confidence. Everyone that looked up to him was still cheering for him, and that gave him the confidence to unlock that power and win the fight."

Piccolo turned to Hercule with a look of seriousness. "Unfortunately you aren't experienced enough in using ki. That power went away as soon as you passed out."

"Does that mean that my hidden power is gone?" Hercule asked.

"No, that power that you unlocked was a lot of it, but it is still inside of you. It is hidden once again, but this time it isn't hidden as deeply. You need to gain more experience with your ability to use ki and train hard, and maybe in a few years you will be able to reawaken it."

Hercule nodded. "Thank you, Piccolo," he said with a serious look on his face. "I will." He walked outside and looked up. "I'll see you guys in one year. I'm tired of not being any help. All of my fans have lost faith in me after that battle. I am going to train like heck and in one year I'll be of some use to you guys." Hercule took off into the air.

"Wait!" shouted Gohan. Hercule stopped and looked at Gohan.

"What is it?"

"How do you expect to train?"

"I know a guy. He said he would show me true power. He said that if I trained under him I could kill Renahm in one year. I met him yesterday, before the tournament."

"Good luck then," Gohan said with a smile.

Hercule nodded with a sad smile and left.

Meanwhile, Goku and Bardock were waiting for the fight to start. They had to wait for the crowd to settle down after the defeat of their champ.

"Next up are Goku and Bardock. Goku is the son of Bardock, and this is Bardock's first time entering a world tournament. Let's see who will win! GO!"

Goku and Bardock each charged at each other, transforming into Super Saiyan 2's along the way. Goku threw a punch at Bardock who dodged it. Bardock attacked back with a punch to Goku's head. Goku flipped in the air and charged back at his father.

"So you want more, eh?" Bardock asked as he threw a punch at his son when he reached him. Goku dodged to the side and punched Bardock in the gut and then kicking him in the side. Bardock was sent flying. He pushed off the ground with both hands and landed in his fighting pose just in time to see Goku flying at him.

Goku threw a punch at his father, who bent backwards to dodge the attack. More punches from Goku were sent his way. Bardock moved to the side and ducked, dodging every punch. Goku threw a kick, aimed at Bardock's side. He blocked the attack with his right arm and elbowed Goku in the face knocking him back a bit. Bardock flew at Goku and hit him with an uppercut. Goku was sent upwards only to be hit by Bardock's clasped hands.

Goku hit the ground and felt the tiles beneath him break. He hadn't expected his father to be this strong. He had nearly lost to 16 and was doing this much damage to him. Goku had been a Super Saiyan 2 for years, but somehow Bardock was winning. He had manage to dodge all of his punches without breaking a sweat.

Goku climbed to his feet and looked up at his father, who had a smirk that reminded him of Vegeta. _"Must be a Saiyan thing,"_ Goku thought. Suddenly Bardock bent his knees. Goku quickly got into his fighting stance, prepared for Bardock to charge at him. Bardock brought back his right arm and formed a blast.

_"Shoot!" _Goku thought. Bardock wasn't getting ready to charge he was using an attack. It was to late for him to dodge though. A giant blue ki blast was flying at him.

"RIOT JAVELIN!" Bardock yelled as the attack flew at Goku with tremendous speed.

Goku's eyes widened. Bardock wasn't thinking! An attack of that caliber could destroy the planet. His father wasn't used to sparring. He was used to fighting all out. There was nothing else to do, but fire back. Goku bent his knees and brought his cupped hands behind his back.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" He screamed quickly. He didn't have enough time to gather energy. The attack was coming at him too fast. The attacks collided and Bardock's attack was only slowed down a bit. The Kamehameha Wave wasn't doing anything. Goku poured more of his energy into the attack.

"What's he doing!" shouted Yamcha. "He can't let that get through or the earth will be destroyed. Why doesn't he transform into Super Saiyan 3."

"To transform into a Super Saiyan 3, you need to be able to power up," said Vegeta. "He can't power up and give away energy at the same time!"

"This isn't good," said Tien. "If this gets through we're done for."

"Then let's intervene!" said Uub.

"No."

Everyone turned around and saw Goten. He was standing there with his arms folded. His expression was totally calm as he watched his father struggle for control.

"What are you talking about, Goten?" asked Trunks. "Don't you realize the danger we're in."

"Of course I do," said Goten without taking his eyes off the fight, but while my father and I were training for the tournament we both learned a new move."

"What is it?" asked Pikkon. "And if it's so strong why didn't he use it against me? He almost lost. Why didn't you use it against Krillin, or Tien."

"Trust me. We were saving it for when we were in major trouble and as you can see we're all in major trouble."

"If this technique doesn't work then what are we going to do?" asked Vegeta. "We'll all be screwed."

"The technique will work, and if it doesn't it will buy us time to get in there and help out."

"You better be right."

"I am." Goten hadn't taken his eyes off the fight the whole time and watched as the beam was inches away from his father. "Here it comes," he whispered.

"SUPER KAIO-KEN TIMES TWO!"

**Goku has just used his trump card. The Super Kaio-Ken. Will it be successful? Find out next time.**

**Next time on Dragonball SS. Goku and Bardock continue their power struggle, and then end their fight. Next time on SS!**

**Dragonball SS: Episode 71: Super Kaio-Ken**

**A/N: Please review! I am going to update my other stories more often, but this will be my top priority. I plan to start up on my story on story again called Demon Slayer. Check it out, the chapters posted aren't very good, just know that I have a lot of the upcoming chapters written and they are much better. **

**January 21, 2008**


	29. Episode 71: Super KaioKen

**Dragonball SS: The Renahm Saga **

**Episode 71**

**Super Kaio-Ken**

**Last time on Dragonball SS Hercule and Gohan faced off. Gohan ended the fight quickly. Goku and Bardock each approached the ring, but before the fight Hercule left, saying that he was going to train for a year and come back. Goku and Bardock began their fight. Bardock had the upper hand, and then attacked Goku with his strongest attack, the Riot Javelin. Goku saw that it had the potential to destroy Earth and tried to deflect it with a Kamehameha Wave, but the attack was too strong. That's when Goten announced some good news: Goku had a new attack, the Super Kaio-Ken. Will this technique be strong enough to stop Bardock's attack, or will the Earth be destroyed? Find out today on Dragonball SS.**

The technique will work, and if it doesn't it will buy us time to get in there and help out."

**"**You better be right."

"I am." Goten hadn't taken his eyes off the fight the whole time and watched as the beam was inches away from his father. "Here it comes," he whispered.

"SUPER KAIO-KEN TIMES TWO!"

A red aura flared around Goku's body. His ki instantly shot through the roof. The Riot Javelin stopped moving and was slowly pushed back to the center, between Goku and Bardock.

"You said this technique was new," Pikkon said. "I've seen Goku use this before."

"It's new for me, and it is kind of new for Dad," Goten said. "He was able to do this in Otherworld because he was dead and he could spare energy. It is much harder to use on Earth."

"I see," said Pikkon. "Will this be enough to stop Bardock's attack."

"I don't know if it would be if I used it. But Dad's using it, and he can do anything."

Pikkon smiled and nodded. "You're right about that."

Goku poured even more ki into his attack. The enormous ki that the Super Kaio-Ken was summoning was so hard to control. He could probably power up higher than this in his Super Saiyan 3 form, but he hadn't transformed so it was still a lot for his body to handle. _"I've got to end this now," _thought Goku. _"Otherwise I'm in trouble." _Goku yelled as he poured more and more ki into his attack. Bardock's attack was slowly being pushed back at him.

Goku yelled louder as he poured more ki into the Kamehemeha. It was getting harder and harder to even stand. Bardock's attack had now reached him. He threw his hands forward and grabbed hold of his attack. He began to give his attack more ki. His attack slowly left his hands and moved towards Goku.

"No," Goku muttered underneath his breath. He couldn't pour anymore ki into the attack. The Super Kaio-Ken was too exhausting. He lost his red aura and Bardock's attack charged towards him. The Kamehameha was barely slowing it down.

"I can't lose," said Goku as he struggled to keep the Kamehameha Wave going. "If I lose the entire planet will be destroyed by a stupid sparring match. I can't let that happen."

"We need to go in there... NOW!" Yamcha yelled.

"What good will we do," said Piccolo. "By the time we get there the blast will be to close to the planet. We can't help anymore."

"So we're just going to die like this!?"

"It seems so," Piccolo said.

"KAIO-KEN TIMES FIVE!"

Piccolo gasped as he saw the Riot Javelin, which was one second ago centimeters away from Goku, fly back at Bardock.

"I won't lose," thought Goku. "Even if it means risking my life."

"What!?" yelled Bardock, who was in shock with his son's comeback.

"If that hits Bardock he'll die," said Yamcha.

Suddenly the Kamehameha shot upwards into the air, pushing Bardock's attack away from him. Goku instantly let go of his Super Kaio-Ken technique and fell to the ground.

The announcer started the countdown.

"Goku lost," said Krillin in astonishment.

"He would have one, but he didn't want his father to die," said Piccolo.

"Seven! Eight! Ni-"

"I give up!" yelled Bardock as he landed on the ring.

"You can't give up!" said the announcer. "You won."

"Yeah, but I shouldn't have. My son's attack would have easily beaten me, but he didn't want to risk my life for some stupid sparring match. I went overboard with my attack. I was too focused on winning. Kakarot's the real winner."

"If... If you say so," the announcer said. "It looks like Goku is the winner!"

Bardock supported Goku on his shoulder and walked to the rest of the Z Fighters.

"Thanks, Dad," Goku said as they walked off the ring.

"Don't mention it," Bardock said.

"It looks like the quarter-finals have ended! The Semi-Finals will now commence. The battles will be Vegeta vs. Goten and Gohan vs. Goku."

Kibitokai walked over to Bardock and Goku. "I can heal him," he said. Bardock put Goku onto the ground and watched as the Supreme Kai healed Goku.

"Wow! Thanks Supreme Kai!" Goku said enthusiastically. "Now I can go all out against Gohan."

Kibitokai nodded. "No problem, Goku. That was a fantastic technique you used."

"Yeah," Goku said. "It's a great technique, but it exhausts you and leaves you feeling drained."

Vegeta and Goten were asked to come out to the ring.

The semi-finals were about to begin.

**Next time on Dragonball SS the first fight of the semi-finals begin and end between Goten and Vegeta. Who will win? Find out next time!**

**Dragonball SS: Episode 72: Vegeta vs. Goten**

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I have a lot of stuff going on right now. I will try to have the tournament finished by the end of February. Dragonball SS's second anniversary is coming up on March 19. I'm pretty upset, since the first anniversary I posted episodes 47-49. That shows that in the first year of SS I posted 49 chapters and in the second year I'm still in the same tournament and have only posted 20 chapters so far. I am going to try and update a lot and hopefully you will have much more than three chapters. Possibly seven or eight. I will also try to review everyone's stories. See you later!**


	30. Episode 72: Vegeta vs Goten

**Dragonball SS: The Renahm Saga **

**Episode 72**

**Vegeta vs. Goten**

**On the last episode of Dragonball SS Goku used the Super Kaio-Ken to try and deflect Bardock's attack, but it wasn't strong enough. Just when all hope was gone, Goku pushed himself to the limit and used Super Kaio-Ken times five. Although he succeeded in deflecting the Riot Javelin Goku wasn't able to go on any longer. Bardock was about to be declared the winner when he suddenly forfeited the match, saying that Goku was the one who should have won. Now Goten and Vegeta are about to fight, starting the Semi Finals. Who will win? Find out today on Dragonball SS!**

Vegeta and Gohan were standing on opposite side of the ring.

"Here we are, in the semi-finals!" yelled the announcer. The first match is between Vegeta and Goten. So far Vegeta has beaten Piccolo, Videl, and 17. Goten has beaten Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien. Only of them can move onto the finals. Who will it be? We'll just have to wait and see!"

"Let the semi finals... BEGIN!"

Goten and Vegeta both flew at each other, ascending into the first stage of Super Saiyan on their way. Vegeta stuck out his elbow, but Goten ducked under it and landed a punch in the Saiyan prince's stomach. Goten followed up with a roundhouse kick, which was blocked by Vegeta's arm.

Goten jumped back, widening the space between he and Vegeta. Vegeta was able to recover from Goten's attack quickly. Goten hadn't realized that there was this much of a power difference between the two of them.

Vegeta instantly closed the gap between them and threw a punch. Goten's thoughts were interrupted as the Saiyan prince's fist slammed into the side of his head. Goten did a flip in mid-air and landed on his feet. He skidded a few feet backwards and stopped in his fighting stance.

Goten's aura flared as he transformed into a Super Saiyan 2. Blue electricity flashed all around him.

Vegeta flew at Goten and threw punch. Goten leaned to the side and watched as Vegeta's fist flew past. Vegeta threw another punch with his other fist. This time Goku blocked it with his arm. Goten immediately followed up with some extremely fast punches and kicks, which were all blocked by Vegeta. Vegeta then threw a third punch at Goten. Goten ducked under the attack and hit Vegeta in the side with a kick.

Vegeta pushed off the ground with both hands and landed on his feet. He smirked. "You are a Super Saiyan 2 and you can barely keep up with me. You've been slacking off way too much lately."

Goten jumped to the side just in time to dodge another punch from the Saiyan prince.

Vegeta missed, but quickly followed up with a roundhouse kick that sent Goten flying across the ring. Vegeta shot after Goten. Goten saw this just in time and shot a ki blast at the older Saiyan. Vegeta slowed down a little and swatted it out of the way. Goten appeared in front of Vegeta and landed a punch on his face. Vegeta flew backwards and landed on his back.

Quickly, Vegeta stood up and looked at Goten. "I'm going to end this now. I need to be at my best when I fight against Kakarot." Vegeta pumped his arms and shot into Super Saiyan 2.

Things were not looking good for Goten. He was almost even with Vegeta when he was a Super Saiyan 2 and Vegeta was a Super Saiyan 1. Now Vegeta had ascended to the next level. His power was incredible. Goten couldn't believe that he actually thought he had a chance in the beginning.

Vegeta was right when he said that Goten was slacking off. Goten had worked extremely hard to achieve the Super Saiyan 2 transformation, five years ago. After the fight against Kyanaka he had stopped training almost altogether. He had spent more and more time with Valese. His brother had to force him to train. Gohan had decided to start training again. Goten didn't know how he did it. He had an extremely important job as a scientist, but somehow he still devoted a lot of his life to training.

Then one year ago he and Valese were married. That's when he had stopped training altogeter. Goten had lost a lot of power from not training for all that time, but when Vegeta had turned into a Dark Super Saiyan, one month ago, Goten had trained constantly on the way to New Namek. Trunks could transfer into a Super Saiyan 3. Goten had tried achieve that form but could not no matter how hard he tried.

When they had returned to Earth he had grown considerably stronger, but he still wasn't near Trunks's power. They used to be even in power, but now Goten was falling farther and farther behind. He had only beaten Tien by pure luck. He could sense it. Tien was stronger than him.

Then while he was training for the tournament his father stepped in.

_Goten had just finished his three hundredth one fingered push-up. He stood up and watched as Goku walked over to him._

_"Wow, Goten you've gotten strong!" Goku exclaimed._

_"Not really. Trunks has gotten way stronger than me. Everyone keep passing me up," Goten said._

_"Don't worry," Goku said. "You just stopped training, that's all. Gohan did the same thing_ _when he was younger."_

_"I know, but look how strong he is now."_

_"He quit training for two years. You quit training for five years. It's only natural that you take longer to get your full strength back. Now come here. I've got something to show you."_

_Goten walked over to his father. "What is it."_

_"A new technique that I'm working on. What do you say that you and I learn it together. You know, a father-son technique."_

_"Really!? Can it get me stronger?"_

_"Yeah," Goku nodded. By a lot."_

'That's when I learned the Super Kaio-Ken. My dad and I worked hard on it. I can't lose!"

Goten's thoughts were interrupted by Vegeta's knee. Goten was hit in the face and was sent sprawling across the ring. He landed on his side and weakly stood up. Goten was bent over and breathing hard.

"SUPER KAIO-KEN! TIMES TWO!"

A red aura flared around him as his power shot through the roof.

Vegeta gasped. Goten was being a fool. There was no way he could control that amount of power.

"Alright, let's go," Goten said. He seemed to have his power under control. Vegeta was taken aback by this. How could someone as weak as Goten control this kind of power. Goten suddenly stumbled, but kept his balance. This changed Vegeta's shocked expression to a smirk.

_"So he can't control this power." _Vegeta thought.

_"I've got to end this quick. I can barely keep this up," _Goten thought.

"Come on. What are you waiting for?" Vegeta asked with a smirk.

Goten shot at Vegeta at high speeds. Before the Saiyan prince realized it, Goten had knocked him off his feet with a punch to the face. Vegeta flew back and was then backhanded to the ground by Goten.

Vegeta quickly got up. "You brat! Take this!" Vegeta threw a large golden ki blast with both of his hands at Goten. The blast didn't even make it halfway there before Goten had dissappeared. He reappeared behind Vegeta and tried to hit him with a knife hand. Vegeta ducked under it and knocked Goten off his feet with a sweep kick. Vegeta followed it up with a punch, knocking Goten on his back.

Vegeta flew towards Goten, who was now lying on the ground. Vegeta charged up a ki blast, but before he could fire it off Goten pushed off the ground and hit Vegeta in the face with both of his feet. Goten flew after Vegeta.

The Super Kaio-Ken's power was almost too much. He could barely stand it.

Goten threw a punch at Vegeta, who was still falling back from Goten's kick. Vegeta caught the attack and threw Goten too the side. Goten flipped in mid-air and landed on his feet, skidding back a little. Vegeta hit the ground on his back and bounced up from the impact.

The Saiyan prince got on one knee and pushed himself up. He looked at Goten, who was struggling to keep from falling. His aura kept shrinking and then flaring, signaling that he was about to lose.

"Just fall down already. You're only delaying the inevitable," Vegeta said with his smirk.

Goten stumbled but kept standing_. "He's right! I can't go on. I need to do something now!" _Goten stumbled once again, but managed to keep his balance. _"I used this technique to win! There's got to be something I can do!"_

"Give up already!" Vegeta said. "You can't win."

_"I still have my final move."_

"Still standing, eh?" Vegeta said. "I'll just end this, then." Vegeta formed a small ki blast in his hand.

"I'm not done yet," Goten said seriously. "I still have one move left. MAIRENTAN!" Goten grabbed his right wrist with his left hand and fired a huge red ki wave at Vegeta. The wave split into three smaller waves and they began to move in a circle, while spinning.

"What!?" Vegeta said in shock. "How does this brat have this much power left!?"

The waves hit into Vegeta, who had crossed his arms in order to defend against most of the damage. The waves made three separate explosions when they made contact with Vegeta.

Goten slowly put his arms down. "I... I got him." He smiled as his red aura vanished. Goten fell to the ring floor not being able to stand anymore.

The smoke began to clear up.

"Do you think Vegeta's still standing?" Krillin asked Goku.

"Probably," Goku said. He was still shocked with Goten's new move. "Vegeta' incredibly strong. I knew from the very beginning that Goten would lose. He's shown me that he's really strong, though."

The smoke had finally fully cleared up. Vegeta was on one knee with his teeth clenched. "That attack was stronger than I thought," he said as he stood up.

"Goten has been down for ten counts! Vegeta wins!" the announcer yelled. The crowd erupted into cheers as Goku walked onto the ring to get his son.

"Kakarot," Vegeta said. "When your son wakes up tell him not to worry. He will grow stronger, and become one of the strongest out of all of us. I fought him myself. I can tell."

"Wow, Vegeta! This isn't like you at all!" Goku said, surprised.

"Yeah, well don't get used to it. I'm only saying it because I saw the same look in his eyes that I used to have. The desperate look to become stronger. You're up next. You had better win. I want to fight you this time while I'm thinking straight."

"Yeah!" Goku nodded. He smiled. "Thank you, Vegeta."

Vegeta turned around. "I don't need your thanks!"

Goku smiled. "That's better. You're acting more like yourself."

**Vegeta has defeated Goten, saying that Goten has the same eyes as he did. Is what Vegeta says true? Will Goten someday become one of the strongest Z Fighters! Only time will tell!**

**Goku: Hey, this is Goku! On the next episode of Dragonball SS I start my fight with Gohan. I won't spoil anything, but this is going to be one of the biggest fights in history. Even bigger than-**

**Vegeta: Will you just get on with it!**

**Goku: Oh right! Next time: Dragonball SS: Episode 73: Father vs. Son! You don't wanna miss it!**


	31. Episode 73: Father vs Son

**Dragonball SS: The Renahm Saga **

**Episode 73**

**Father vs. Son**

**Previously on Dragonball SS Vegeta and Goten fought in the semifinals of the World Tournament. Vegeta was winning and forced Goten to use the Super Kaio-ken. The Super Kaio-ken wasn't even enough and Goten had to resort to his new move, but Vegeta was too strong for the as well. After the fight Vegeta told Goku that Goten had the same look in his eyes as he used to have. Next up is Goku and Gohan in the second last fight of the tournament. **

"Will Goku and Gohan please come to the ring!" the announcer yelled into the microphone.

A few minutes later they were both standing across from each other.

"Goku has been in many tournaments before and has even won one. This is his son, Gohan's, first tournament. He has made it this far easily. This should be a great fight. GO!"

Gohan instantly flew at Goku and threw a punch. Goku dodged to the side and threw a punch of his own at Gohan's head. Gohan moved his head to the side and kicked Goku in the side. Goku stumbled back a little and watched as Gohan threw another punch at him. Goku caught it and with his other hand, punched Gohan.

Gohan was knocked back a few feet. He landed on his feet and flew straight up. Gohan put both of his hands over his head. One was behind the other. A ball of golden ki formed in his front hand.

"MASENKO HA!"

A golden stream of ki shot out of his hands towards his father. Goku jumped to the side and flew at Gohan. Gohan ducked under a punch from his father and elbowed him in the gut. Gohan did not waste any time and kicked Goku in the head with a roundhouse kick.

Goku pushed off the ground with his hands and landed in his fighting stance. Gohan flew down at him and threw punch. Goku blocked it with his arm and kneed him in the face. Gohan flew across the ring and landed on his back. He jumped back to his feet and got into his fighting stance.

At the same time Goku and Gohan each pushed off the ground and flew straight at each other. Each of them brought one of their fists back and each of them threw a punch. Gohan and Goku caught each others punches, and they both instantly flashed into the second level of Super Saiyan.

They both pushed at each other, trying to get through their defenses. Goku tried to knee Gohan, but his knee only hit an afterimage. Gohan appeared behind Goku and kicked him in the back of the head. Goku hit the ground on his stomach and pushed off the ground into the air just in time to dodge a ki blast, sent by Gohan.

Goku brought his hands back while he kept ascending and began to chant.

"KA...ME...HA...ME... HA!"

A blue wave of ki shot towards Gohan, who already had a Kamehameha formed. Gohan shot his Kamehameha at his father's attack. They collided and exploded on impact. Goku and Gohan each threw a ki blast at each other and jumped to the side in opposite directions.

"Woah, this is intense!" Krillin commented as he watched in awe.

"You can say that again," Trunks said. "Gohan is amazing. So is Goku."

Gohan bounced across the ring after being punched by Goku and rolled to the side in time to dodge a ki blast. Gohan stood up and caught a punch from Goku. Gohan let go of Goku's fist, spun around, and elbowed him in the face. Goku flew back and landed on his feet.

Goku instantly flew back at Gohan. Gohan saw this and flew at Goku. They both threw a punch. Their fists connected and created a shockwave that destroyed the ground below them. They both began to throw punches and kicks at extremely high speeds. Both of them dodged all of the attacks until Goku kicked Gohan in the chin.

Gohan flew higher into the air. Goku put two fingers on his forehead and used Instant Transmission to appear above him. Gohan was knocked back down to the ring by both of Goku's fists.

Slowly, Gohan stood up.

"Dad, how about we go to Super Saiyan 3," Gohan suggested.

"You sure?" Goku asked.

"Yeah," Gohan answered. "Go full power, though. Let's end this."

Goku nodded. "Alright." A golden aura surrounded them both as they powered up. Their gold hair went down to their ankles now.

"Let's go, Dad," Gohan said.

They each flew at each other. Gohan ducked underneath a punch from Goku and threw a punch that hit Goku's stomach. Gohan followed up by kicking Goku in the head. Goku flew off the ring, but stopped in mid-air after he did a flip. They both threw a ki blast at each other, and phased out before it could hit them.

They started moving faster than the crowd could see. All that showed they were fighting were the numerous explosions. They were shooting ki blasts at each other and phasing out when the blasts collided. They kept repeating the process until Gohan charged a ki blast up. The blast didn't blow up when it hit Goku's attack. Instead it kept going towards Goku. Goku watched as it flew at him and then kicked it into the air. He used Instant Transmission and appeared behind Gohan.

Goku threw a punch at the back of Gohan's head, but Gohan caught it without turning. Gohan began to spin and then threw Goku into the wall. Goku stopped just in time, avoiding a ring out.

Gohan eyes widened at how he could beat Goku. He was right next to the wall and right above the grass.

_"This is my chance!"_

Gohan threw three ki blasts at Goku, one above him and one on each side of him. Gohan shot at his father at extremely high speeds. "This is it!" He brought his fist back. His father had nowhere to run!

Goku tried to think of a way out of this without risking a ring out and smiled as he got an idea. Gohan was inches away from him now. Gohan yelled out as he threw his fist at Goku. Goku quickly brought up his fingers to his forehead and disappeared. Gohan's eyes almost popped out of his head as his fist smashed into the wall.

_"NO!"_

Goku appeared behind Gohan and smiled. He had won. Gohan had hit the wall.

"Gohan has lost by a ring out. Goku is the winner!"

"Good fight, Gohan," Goku said with a smile.

"Thanks, Dad," Gohan said.

"That was amazing!" Videl said as she ran out to meet him. "Gohan you were great."

"Thanks," he said again.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta called. Goku turned around.

"What is it, Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"Catch." Vegeta threw a Senzu bean to Goku. "This way we can start our fight off evenly."

"Right," Goku said. He ate the Senzu bean and instantly felt better. "Vegeta, are you ready?"

Vegeta nodded. "More than ever."

A few minutes later they were both standing on opposite sides of the ring.

**Gohan lost to Goku and now the finals start between Goku and Vegeta. **

**On the next episode of Dragonball SS Goku and Vegeta begin their fight and seem even. Vegeta even shows off a new move. Don't miss the next episode of Dragonball SS!**

**Dragonball SS: Episode 74: The Finals**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. I just started the arrancar arc in Bleach, and it's amazing. This fight was originally going to be two chapters, but I decided that it wasn't that important. For now on smaller fights aren't going to be that long. I looked back on the Uub vs 17 fight and that was 4 or 5 chapters. The more important fights will be longer. I'm guessing that the next fight will be two or three chapters long. (It is Goku and Vegeta)**

**Also, Dragonball SS's second anniversary is March 19th. Don't expect any more updates until then, but you can expect five or more updates on March 19th. **

**I probably won't be able to review for a while since I'm going to be writing a lot, but as soon as I get a chance I will be reading Fanfiction again. **

**March 9th is the release of Super Smash Brawl. I will be getting it on that day and I am extremely excited. I'll probably be playing that a lot! If anyone has a Wii put your friend code in your review, and if you're getting Brawl say that too and we can play online sometime. **

**See you March 19th!**


	32. Episode 74: The Finals

**A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews. Today is the second anniversary of Dragonball SS. I started writing the Kyanaka Saga on March 19, 2006. Since then I have completed two sagas: The Kyanaka Saga and the Vegeta Saga, and the first movie: The Hell Warriors. I have written 74 episodes in two years. In the first year I wrote 47 episodes. This year I kind of slacked off and only wrote 27 episodes. This year has been extremely busy, one of the busiest years I've had. I haven't even finished one saga, but you can be sure that this saga will be over by the end of the summer. I am pretty sure. This saga will be one of the longest I have written or will write. I already know everything that will happen in this saga and the next few. I've spent a lot of time planning out Dragonball SS and it isn't even halfway finished. I can guarantee you that on the way through Dragonball SS you will have plenty of questions. This saga sets up most of Dragonball SS. Once again thank you for all of your reviews. If it weren't for you all I wouldn't have gotten this far. So please review, even if it's a short review. They really help me continue writing this series. **

**One last thing. This is the fourth fight between Goku and Vegeta. Fight one was on episode one. Fight two was in the early Kyanaka saga as well, it was interrupted. Fight three was in the Vegeta Saga, Goku talked Vegeta out of continuing. And now this is the fourth. This will probably be the final fight between them in the whole series. Maybe they will fight again, but that won't be for a long time. **

**Dragonball SS: The Renahm Saga **

**Episode 74**

**The Finals**

**Last time on Dragonball SS Goku and Gohan fought in the semifinals of the World Martial Arts Tournament. They seemed even the whole fight. Gohan finally found an opening and went in for the win, but Goku used Instant Transmission and won the fight against Gohan. Vegeta gave Goku a Senzu bean and now they are both waiting for their fight to begin. The finals start now... today on Dragonball SS!**

"The finals of the World Martial Arts Tournament are about to begin!" the announcer yelled. The crowd went wild. "Surprisingly, our champ, Hercule, will not be in them this year. Our two finalists are Goku and Vegeta. Each of them are veterans, and Goku has even won one before. Who will win? We'll just have to wait and see!"

"Kakarot, are you ready?" asked Vegeta. "This time our fight will be for real."

Goku nodded. "I've been waiting for this."

Vegeta smiled. "Let's go then."

"It seems our two competitors are ready. Let's start. GO!"

Goku and Vegeta each flashed into Super Saiyans and dissapeared.

"Wow!" shouted Tien. "What speed!"

"This fight is going to be intense!" Gohan said.

"Yeah," said Yamcha. "These two are crazy!"

Goku yelled as he and Vegeta reappeared in the center of the ring. Their fists connected, creating a huge shockwave that instantly tore up the ground below them. They both jumped back a few feet and flew back at each other.

"You guys were right," said Krillin. "It's like these guys are destined to fight each other all the time."

Goku threw a punch at Vegeta, who dodged it. Vegeta countered with a punch of his own. Goku blocked it and tried to knee Vegeta. He jumped to the side and tried to kick Goku. Goku jumped over it and tried to hit Vegeta with an axe kick. Vegeta guarded against it with both of his arms. He pushed Goku back and swept him off his feet with a sweep kick. Vegeta tried to hit Goku with a punch, but he used Instant Transmission and appeared behind Vegeta. Vegeta was knocked forward by a kick to the back of his head.

Vegeta pushed off the ground and got into his fighting stance.

"These guys are incredible!" Sharpener said.

"You can say that again," said Dabura.

"If anyone can beat Renahm it those two," Piccolo said.

Goku and Vegeta both flew at each other again and began to exchange punches and kicks. Neither one of them could hit each other so they jumped back again.

"You're good, Kakarot," said Vegeta with a smirk.

"So are you," said Goku. "I had no idea you had grown so strong."

"Enough talk," said Vegeta. He threw a large ki blast at Goku. Goku threw a ki blast of his own at Vegeta's, creating a huge explosion. They both yelled as they flew at each other. Goku threw a punch, which Vegeta dodged. Vegeta shot a huge ki wave at Goku from close range. Goku barely dodged it and shot one of his own.

"What are they doing?" shouted Gohan as he ascended into Super Saiyan. Uub powered up and they both flew to guard the crowd from the attacks.

Vegeta hit Goku in the face with a punch and then knocked him back with both of his fists. Goku landed on his feet. He was punched in the gut by Vegeta. Vegeta followed up by knocking him into the air with an uppercut. Before Goku could hit the ground he finished his combo by punching him in the chest.

Goku flew off the ring and came inches away from the wall before using Instant Transmission. Goku appeared behind Vegeta as a Super Saiyan 2 and kicked him in the back of the head. Vegeta stumbled forward and quickly spun around. He shot a ki blast upwards at Goku, who moved out of the way just in time to watch the blast soar up.

Vegeta shot into Super Saiyan 2 and punched Goku in the chin.Goku flipped in the air and hovered above the ring. Vegeta flew up to meet him. Goku flew towards him. Vegeta tried to knee Goku in the stomach, but Goku defended Vegeta's attack by bringing up his knee. Goku threw a punch at Vegeta. Vegeta caught Goku's fist with one hand and grabbed onto his elbow with his other hand. He threw Goku to the side and shot a ki blast in his direction. Goku spun around and kicked the blast back at Vegeta, knocking the Saiyan Prince out of the air.

Vegeta landed on his feet. "Are you ready to see my new technique, Kakarot?" he asked as Goku landed across from him.

"Sure," Goku said.

"As you know, my Final Flash attack takes some time to power up," Vegeta began. "Let's see you get past this!"

"ILLUSION MULTI-FORM!" Suddenly several copies of Vegeta appeared all around Goku.

"This is different from the original multi-form technique. They're all illusions, so I don't have to waste any time giving them energy," all of the Vegeta's said at once. They all brought their arms back and began to charge up two balls of gold ki in their hands.

"Crap!" Goku shouted as he began to attack the Vegeta's with ki blasts. He didn't hit the real Vegeta and all of his blasts went through the illusion.

"All finished!" the Vegeta's said. They brought their hands together and mixed the ki together.

"FINAL FLASH!" Goku looked around, but found the real Vegeta too late and was hit by the attack. The blast exploded on contact with Goku.

"That had to do do it," Vegeta said with a smirk. Suddenly Goku began to scream from inside the smokescreen. The smoke was pushed away as a red aura surrounded him. Goku continued to scream as red fur began to grow on his body.

"Super Saiyan 4, eh?" Vegeta said as he began ascend as well. They both screamed as their tail formed and their hair turned black.

"This is it, Vegeta," said Goku, seriously.

"You're right, Kakarot," Vegeta agreed.

"Because the winner of this is the strongest of us all!" They both shouted at the same time.

**Goku and Vegeta have both ascended into Super Saiyan 4's. Who will win? Find out next time on Dragonball SS!  
**  
**Next time on Dragonball SS Goku and Vegeta fight at full power and finish the tournament in a surprising outcome. Don't miss the next episode of Dragonball SS!**

**Dragonball SS: Episode 75: Ultimate Clash: Goku vs. Vegeta Full Power!**


	33. Ep 75: Ultimate Clash: Goku vs Vegeta

**Dragonball SS: The Renahm Saga**

**Episode 75**

**Ultimate Clash: Goku vs. Vegeta Full Power!**

**On the last episode of Dragonball SS Goku and Vegeta started their fight out evenly. Each of them got in their fair share of hits. Then Vegeta showed off his new technique. After hitting Goku with a powerful Final Flash attack Goku transformed into Super Saiyan 4 and so did Vegeta. Now both of them are about to face off as Super Saiyan 4's. Who will win? Find out today on Dragonball SS!**

Goku and Vegeta both flew at each other with their auras surrounding their bodies. They both yelled as they threw a punch at each other.

"It all comes down to this," said Krillin. "This is amazing. I had no idea that they were this powerful."

Goku and Vegeta's fists collided with each other, creating a huge shockwave. They both brought their fists back and tried to kick each other. Their legs hit each other, and the two of them jumped back. Vegeta flew at Goku and began to throw punch after punch. Goku dodged them all and swept Vegeta off his feet. Goku followed up by kicking him into the air. He used Instant Transmission to appear in front of him. Before Vegeta had any time to react he was hit by numerous punches and kicks. Goku finished off the onslaught by punching Vegeta to the ring floor.

Vegeta rolled back just in time to dodge a punch from Goku. He wasted no time and threw a ki blast. The attack hid Goku and knocked him back a few feet.

Goku landed on his stomach and pushed off the ground, into the air in time to dodge a second ki blast. Goku cupped his hands behind him and began to chant.

"KA...ME...HA...ME..."

Vegeta saw this and brought his hands back. "FINAL... SHINE..."

"...HA TIMES TEN!

"...ATTACK!"

Goku's blue wave of ki shot at Vegeta's green wave of ki.

"Are they crazy?" Krillin shouted. "They're both using their strongest attacks in a sparring match."

"It's never a regular sparring match with Goku and Vegeta," said Piccolo.

The two attacks collided and created a huge ball of ki in the center. Goku poured more ki into his attack. Slowly, the Kamehameha pushed forwards.

"I don't think so, Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted. He quickly poured more ki into his attack, pushing it back into the middle.

"These guys are amazing!" Yamcha said in awe.

"What's happening?"

Yamcha and Krillin turned around and saw Goten.

"Goten, you're awake!" exclaimed Krillin. "Goku and Vegeta are fighting in the finals now!"

"Really?" Goten looked towards the ring and saw the two ki attacks.

Goku screamed as he poured more ki into his attack. Vegeta poured just as much in as well. The power they were giving their attacks was enormous. They could barely hold onto their attacks any longer.

Goten looked at his father in awe. He had been training his entire life. Goku had never taken a break from training. That was why he was so powerful. His father never gave up. From this point on, neither would he.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku and Vegeta both screamed as they poured more ki into their attacks.

"This is incredible!" Trunks said.

Goku couldn't take it anymore_. "This is too much! I've just got to hope that Vegeta's exhausted too_." Goku stopped pouring ki into his attack and held it up. Vegeta poured more ki into his attack and pushed Goku's attack.

"NO!" Gohan yelled. "How can Vegeta keep this up."

Goku's eyes widened as he watched Vegeta's attack push his attack back at him. He closed his eyes and braced for the worst, but nothing happened. Goku opened his eyes and saw Vegeta's attack stop. He was too tired to pour more ki into the attack. Goku and Vegeta both stopped their attacks and watched them explode.

Goku let himsel fall to the ground. He left his Super Saiyan 4 state and transformed into a Super Saiyan. Vegeta did as well. If they stayed Super Saiyan 4's they wouldn't be able to continue the fight. It took too much energy, and they had used most of it up. He got into his fighting stance and smiled. "Let's finish this, Vegeta."

Vegeta nodded. "This is it!"

They both shot at each other and began to throw punch after punch. Their fists collided again, but this time an even bigger shockwave was created. The walls around the audience crumbled to the ground. Goku started throwing more attacks at Vegeta, but he dodged them all.

Vegeta ducked underneath a punch and hit Goku in the chin with an uppercut. Vegeta jumped into the air, flipped, and kicked Goku on the top of his head. Goku fell down and hit the ring floor. Tiles shattered and were knocked into the air. Goku threw up his arms just in time to guard against a punch. He rolled to the side and jumped to his feet.

Goku brought his arm up and blocked another punch from Vegeta. He hit Vegeta in the face with a punch of his own. Vegeta flipped in the air and landed on his feet. He flew at Goku, who was flying at him with his elbow outstretch. Vegeta threw a punch and hit Goku in the face. Goku landed in his fighting stance.

Goku flew at Vegeta and threw a punch. Vegeta caught it and threw Goku off the ring Goku stopped centimeters away from the wall. Vegeta flew at Goku, hoping for the ringout. Goku flew at Vegeta to get away from the wall. They both brought their fists back and met halfway between the wall and the ring.

They both gave a battle cry and brought their fists forward. Goku's fist hit the top of Vegeta's head and Vegeta's fist hit Goku in the face. Vegeta shot towards the ground and Goku flew towards the wall. Goku hit the wall and Vegeta hit the ground at the same time.

The announcer was dumbfounded. This was the first time in history that this had happened.

Vegeta got up and looked at Goku, who had just pushed off part of the wall that was on top of him. Goku stood up and looked at Vegeta.

"Wow! I guess we tied!" Goku said.

"You idiot!" Vegeta yelled. "You made us tie!"

"But Vegeta, I couldn't just let you hit me."

"Then dodge it!"

"I didn't think about that."

"Now what do we do?" Vegeta asked the announcer.

"Well, we looked at the tapes and you both lost at the same exact moment. So I guess we have two winners!"

"Can't we just fight again?" asked Goku.

"I'm afraid not," said the announcer. "We don't have a ring to fight on anymore."

They looked at what was left of the ring. It was less than half its original size and pieces were scattered everywhere.

"We can fight on that!" Vegeta yelled.

"I'm sorry," said the announcer. "But it's the rules."

"Dang it!" Vegeta yelled.

The announcer turned around. "It seems that we have two winners this year. Give it up for the two strongest martial artists on Earth: GOKU AND VEGETA!"

The crowd instantly roared with cheers.

The announcer turned around and looked at them. "You two were great, but you will have to split the prize money."

Vegeta grunted. "I don't need it. He can have it."

"Really?" asked Goku. "But I didn't enter for the prize money. I just wanted to fight."

"You'll take it!"

Goku turned around and saw Chi-Chi. "Alright, I'll take it!" Goku said quickly.

"We have one year to train for the fight against Renahm," said Vegeta. "This will be our strongest fight yet, so you will have to train extremely hard this year. In one year we will all meet on Kami's Lookout. All of you better be prepared!"

The Z Fighters nodded and they all began to leave. A little while later the only people that were there were Goku's family, Vegeta and Trunks, Piccolo, and Sharpener.

"I'll probably see you, before the year ends," said Vegeta. "But you'd better not slack off like you usually tend to do."

Goku nodded. "I'm going to train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Tien, so you'd better train even harder."

"I'll be just as strong as you when this year is over."

"Alright, I'll see you around," Goku said as Vegeta left with Trunks and Bulma. He turned around. "Are you going to train Sharpener?"

Gohan nodded. "Yeah. We're going to go now. Bye Dad." Gohan, Videl, Pan, and Sharpener all left.

"I'm going back to the lookout," said Piccolo. "When do you think you and Tien will train?"

"I don't know," said Goku. "He and Yamcha are going their first so he can be stronger when he trains with me."

Piccolo nodded. "Okay." He flew off to the lookout.

Goku turned around to talk to Goten, but he was gone. Goku sensed his ki not too far away. He was already training.

"Valese," said Goku. "Goten is going through a lot right now, so you might not see him much this year."

"I know," she said. "He told me that he needed to train a lot so he could be helpful next year."

"Can you get home?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then." He turned to Chi-Chi. "Let's go." Goku put two fingers on his forehead and vanished.

**The World Martial Arts Tournament is finally finished, and Goku and Vegeta tied. Now they have one year to train. Will they be able to stop Renahm in one year or will they be beaten?**

**Next time on Dragonball SS Goten continues to train and gets some help from someone unexpected. Meanwhile Tien and Yamcha enter the Time Chamber. **

**Dragonball SS: Episode 76: Goten's Training**

**A/N: Now that the tournament is finished here is the list of the Z Fighters strongest to weakest:**

**1. Goku & Vegeta  
2. 17  
3. Gohan  
4. Buu  
5. Pikkon  
6. Trunks  
7. Piccolo  
8. Tien  
9. Uub  
10. Bardock  
11. Goten  
12. Dabura  
13. Krillin  
14. 16  
15. 18  
16. Yamcha  
17. Supreme Kai  
18. Hercule  
19. Videl  
20. Pan  
21. Shang  
22. Bra**

**A/N: Numbers five through 11 are all very close in power. Goten isn't above Tien because as he said, he got lucky in their fight. **


	34. Episode 76: Goten's Training

**Dragonball SS: The Renahm Saga**

**Episode 76**

**Goten's Training**

**Previously on Dragonball SS Goku and Vegeta continued their battle as Super Saiyan 4's. They looked even. Both of them dropped out of Super Saiyan 4 and continued their fight as Super Saiyans. Just when it looked like Vegeta had a chance to win Goku countered and the battle ended in a tie. After the tournament ended the Z Fighters all separated, agreeing that in one year they would all meet at Kami's Lookout.**

Tien and Yamcha landed on the lookout. 

"Are you ready?"asked Tien.

Yamcha nodded. "Yeah."

They both walked towards the palace on the center of the lookout. Popo came out and greeted them.

"Tien,Yamcha, why are you here?" he asked.

"We came to train in the Hyperbolic TimeChamber," said Yamcha.

"The Hyperbolic Time chamber? Are you sure?" Popo asked.

"Yeah," said Tien. "We need to be stronger for when we fight Renahmina year."

"I don't think that either of you have gone in here before, is that correct?" 

"Yes," said Tien. "We plan on going there for one year. Then we'll come back and Goku and I will train for one more yearright after that."

"Very well," said Popo. "Follow me." They all walked into the palace and a few minutes later they were standing in front of a door. "This is it."

"Alright," said Yamcha. "Let's go." Without another word the two of them entered the door.

-----

_"SUPER KAIO-KEN! TIMES TWO!"-_

_Vegeta flew towards Goten, who was now lying on the ground. Vegeta charged up a ki blast, but before he could fire it off Goten pushed off the ground and hit Vegeta in the face with both of his feet. Goten flew after Vegeta._

_The Super Kaio-Ken's power was almost too much. He could barely stand it._

_Goten threw a punch at Vegeta, who was still falling back from Goten's kick. Vegeta caught the attack and threw Goten too the side. Goten flipped in mid-air and landed on his feet, skidding back a little. Vegeta hit the ground on his back and bounced up from the impact._

_The Saiyan prince got on one knee and pushed himself up. He looked at Goten, who was struggling to keep from falling. His aura kept shrinking and then flaring, signaling that he was about to lose._

_"Just fall down already. You're only delaying the inevitable," Vegeta said with his smirk._

_Goten stumbled but kept standing. "He's right! I can't go on. I need to do something now!" Goten stumbled once again, but managed to keep his balance. "I used this technique to win! There's got to be something I can do!"_

_"Give up already!" Vegeta said. "You can't win."_

_"I still have my final move."_

_-_

_The smoke had finally fully cleared up. Vegeta was on one knee with his teeth clenched. "That attack was stronger than I thought," he said as he stood up._

_"Still standing, eh?" Vegeta said. "I'll just end this, then." Vegeta formed a small ki blast in his hand._

_"I'm not done yet," Goten said seriously. "I still have one move left. MAIRENTAN!" Goten grabbed his right wrist with his left hand and fired a huge red ki wave at Vegeta. The wave split into three smaller waves and they began to move in a circle, while spinning._

_"What?" Vegeta said in shock. "How does this brat have this much power left?"_

_The waves hit into Vegeta, who had crossed his arms in order to defend against most of the damage. The waves made three separate explosions when they made contact with Vegeta._

_-_

_The smoke had finally fully cleared up. Vegeta was on one knee with his teeth clenched. _

Goten stood, finished with his setof one fingerpush ups. _"I've got to get stronger!"_

Goten looked at a large boulder a few feet away. He shot a weak ki blast at it. The boulder large pieces of it fell through the air. Goten quickly counted seven. He disappeared and reappeared near two of them. He punched through two of them. He flew down and broke the rest of the pieces. One was left. He through a ki blast at it, destroying it. 

"Still training?"

Goten spun around and looked at Vegeta. He glared at him. "What do you want?"

"You've been training for the past week constantly. I've sensed it. You haven't taken a single break."

"So what."

"You're going to wear yourself out at this rate."

"Why do you care? Goten asked, without taking his eyes off Vegeta.

"Because I used to be like this," Vegeta answered.

Goten's eyes widened. He knew Vegeta used to want more and more power, but he never thought that he was acting like that. 

"You're extremely strong Goten," Vegeta said. "And I can guarantee that you will get stronger. You don't need to train like this though. I will train you if you give me your word that you will stop acting like this and act like you used to."

"Vegeta..." Goten looked down. "I... thanks. I promise I'll stop this."

Vegeta smiled. "Good, we'll start training tomorrow. For now go home and rest."

"But Vegeta! I need to train now!"

"You've trained for a week straight. You need to rest. Meet me at Capsule Corp. tomorrow. You, Trunks, and I will all train together this year. You'd better be ready!"

Goten nodded. "I will."

**Next time on Dragonball SS Goten,who is back to his old self,convinces Trunks to go with him to look for someone. Who are they looking for?Find out next time on Dragonball SS!**

**Dragonball SS: Episode 77: Search**

**A/N: I didn't really like this chapter too much. It was pretty hard to write, so it is a short one. **

**This is the last chapter I will post today. I know I said that there would be more chapters today. I had time, butI was playing a lot of Brawl the past two weeks. I will try topost more tommorrow though. **

**I want to thank everyone that has reviewed Dragonball SS over the past two years especially Ryantheauthor, The Modern Film Critic, Ultimatesayin24, mysteryyoungster, and Red Vision. You guys review almost every chapter and I am extremely greatful for that. **

**I will have a different poll every month for Dragonball SS so please vote. **

**Now are the results for the first Dragonball SS poll:**

**Who is your favorite SS villain so far?**

**Dark Super Saiyan Vegeta was in first place with 4 votes.**

**Kyanaka and Gendella were tied for second. **

**Everyone else didn't get any votes.**

**The next poll will be up soon so check it out. **


	35. Episode 77: Search

**Dragonball SS: The Renahm Saga**

**Episode 77**

**Search**

**Last time on Dragonball SS Tien and Yamcha entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Meanwhile Goten was still training. Vegeta showed up and told him that he would train him. He talked to him more and finally got Goten back to normal.**

Goten and Vegeta were in the gravity sparring. It had been a month since Goten had started training with Vegeta. Trunks was also training with them but not as frequently. He watched them fight from a monitor outside of the gravity room. Goten threw a punch, which Vegeta dodged. Vegeta countered it by throwing out his knee. Goten phased out in time and reappeared behind Vegeta. Goten threw a punch at the Saiyan Prince, but he spun around and kicked Goten in the side, sending him skidding across the gravity chamber.

Vegeta couldn't help but be surprised at the younger saiyan. In just one month he had almost doubled his power. Goten kept trying, but he just couldn't attain Super Saiyan 3. It didn't matter to Vegeta. Although Super Saiyan 3 would help out a lot in one year, Goten's power now would be enough to help them all out.

"That's enough for today," said Vegeta, walking out of the gravity chamber. "We'll resume training tomorrow."

Goten nodded. "Alright." Goten left after Vegeta and walked over to Trunks.

"Hey Trunks," he said. "I need you to help me look for someone tonight."

"Sure," Trunks answered. "Who is it."

"You'll find out later," Goten said. He hid a smile. This was going to be fun. He knew Trunks would hate him for doing this, but he wanted to see the look on Trunks's face when he found out what they were doing. "They're in West City so it shouldn't be too hard to find them."

--SS--

A little while later Trunks and Goten were walking down a sidewalk. Goten was looking all over the place, and Trunks was trying to figure out what was going on.

Goten's eyes widened. "Perfect!"

"What is it?" Trunks asked.

"Wait here!" Goten said as he ran across the street. Trunks watched as he began to talk to a woman about his age. After a few minutes of talking they began to walk towards Trunks.

"Goten what are you doing?" Trunks asked.

"Trunks, meet your date," Goten said with a huge smile.

Trunks's eyes almost popped out of his head. His mouth was hanging open. "Goten... can I talk to you over here for a minute."

"Sure buddy," Goten said.

As soon as they were out of earshot. Trunks began to yell at Goten.

"Why the hell did you ask her out for me!? I don't even know her!"

"Come on, Trunks," Goten said. "You're twenty-five years old, and you've never been on a date."

"How'd you get her to go out with me?"

"I was able to go out with anyone when I was younger. I can get her to go out with you."

"Fine," said Trunks. "I'll go out with her, but if anything goes wrong, you won't be around for next year."

"Okay! Okay!" Goten said, waving his arms in front of him.

"One more thing," said Trunks. "What is her name?"

A sweat drop formed on Goten's forehead.

"You don't know... do you?" asked Trunks.

"No idea! See how good I am? I can get a girl to got out with you without even asking her for her name!"

Trunks gritted his teeth. _"Must resist the urge to kill him."_

"Well, good luck buddy," said Goten as he took off into the air and flew away.

Trunks walked over to the girl, wondering how he could ask her for her name without sounding like a complete idiot.

"Hello," Trunks said.

"Hi," the girl replied. "I'm Rizu."

Yes! He didn't have to ask her for her name. Now was the difficult part. He had absolutely zero dating experience, and he had no idea what to do.

"My name's Trunks," he said. "Nice to meet you." He held out his hand and shook her hand.

"So, what do you want to do?" asked Rizu.

"Well, to tell you the truth I'm new at this dating thing. I had no idea what was going to happen when my friend started talking to you. I'm pretty clueless"

"Alright," said Rizu. "We can get dinner somewhere. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great!" Trunks exclaimed happily. Rizu laughed.

"Alright, let's go."

Trunks noticed that he was wearing a black tanktop and blue jeans with holes in the knees. He blushed and scratched his head. "Do you mind if I change first?"

Rizu laughed again. "No, that's fine."

"Great!" Trunks smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

--

Gohan watched a fist fly past his head. He brought his arm up just in time to block another punch from his sparring partner, Sharpener. Sharpener backed up and threw a punch at Gohan again. This time Gohan dodged it and followed up by kneeing Sharpener in the gut. He was ready though and phased out just in time to avoid Gohan's attack. Sharpener appeared behind Gohan and kicked him in the back of the head.

"Not bad," said Gohan with a smile. "I think you may be able to handle a Super Saiyan now."

Gohan was amazed at how quickly Sharpener was progressing. One month ago he was just a normal martial artist, but now he could fly and use ki easily. He was even able to keep up with Gohan in his base form. Now it was time to see how well he would fare against a Super Saiyan.

Gohan flashed into Super Saiyan and flew at Sharpener. He didn't have any time to react and he was hit by Gohan's fist. Sharpener was sent flying across the ground. He got up slowly and flew at Gohan. Sharpener threw punch after punch at Gohan, who easily avoided all of them. Gohan kneed Sharpener in the chin. Sharpener flew upwards and flipped over just in time to see Gohan's fist hit him in the face.

Gohan watched Sharpener get up. He left his Super Saiyan form. "It seems that you're still not able to handle a Super Saiyan."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," said Sharpener. "Let's keep training like we have been."

Gohan nodded and phased out. He reappeared in front of Sharpener, sending a flurry of punches and kicks his way. Sharpener did the same. Both fighters dodged all the attacks.

**Sharpener and Gohan continue to train with each other. Goten and Vegeta are training with each other. Two unlikely sparring partners are growing stronger and stronger together while Trunks goes on a date with Rizu. How will that turn out? Find out on the next episode of Dragonball SS!**

**Next time on Dragonball SS Trunks and Rizu go out to eat, but Trunks' date is ruined when an unexpected person comes. **

**A/N: The third year of Dragonball SS starts now! I bet quite a few of you are wondering where I've been. Ryantheauthor was partly right I have been reading a lot of manga again. I was taking a vacation from updating, but that doesn't mean I wasn't working on this. I have a long document with a vague description of every saga in SS and every movie. I won't reveal how many sagas there will be. That's a secret, but I will say that year three of SS will be the best one yet. It will finish the Renahm Saga and maybe the fourth. The second movie is in progress now too. I will post the entire movie at once when it is completed. Saga's from here on out are going to be quite long. Enjoy!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	36. Episode 78: Date

**Dragonball SS: The Renahm Saga**

**Episode 78**

**Date**

**On the last episode of Dragonball SS Goten finished his training with Vegeta and tricked Trunks into going on a date with Rizu. Meanwhile Gohan and Sharpener were training and making incredible progress. How will Trunks' date go? Find out today on Dragonball SS!**

Goku and Tien were throwing punch after punch at each other. Neither one hit the other. Goku was in his Super Saiyan 2 form, but Tien was able to keep up with him. Tien leaned back just in time to dodge another punch from Goku. Tien countered by kicking Goku in the jaw, sending the Super Saiyan flying through the air of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

Tien landed on the floor. He breathed heavily as he wiped off a bead of sweat from his forehead.

Goku stood up and smiled. "We've only got one more month here," he said. "We'd better make the best of it."

Tien nodded. "Yeah. Why don't we see how I fare against a Super Saiyan 3?"

Goku shrugged. "Sure, why not?" He spread his legs apart and bent his knees. Goku screamed as his golden aura flared around him. His power level shot through the roof, showing how much power he had gotten over the past year in the time chamber. Goku's hair grew towards the ground and stopped at the back of his knees.

Tien grinned. He could sense the huge burst of power that Goku just showed, but he wasn't nervous at all. Tien could sense his ki and could tell that they were on equal levels of power. He closed all three of his eyes.

Goku smiled as he watched Tien. He had learned quite a few techniques in the past two years he had been training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and they kept getting better. But Goku had never fought Tien like this before. It was time to see Tien's new moves in action.

Tien still had his eyes closed. He concentrated on Goku's ki signature. His third eye's abilities had gotten much better. He could see Goku, and all of his openings, while he had his eyes closed. He had also gotten even stronger attacks, but it was best to save those until he really needed them.

Tien's eyes flashed open and he disappeared. He reappeared in Goku's blind spot, right behind his head, and kicked him. Goku ducked under Tien's attack and spun around. He swept Tien off his feet and punched the triclops in the gut. Tien bounced across the time chamber's floor like a ball.

When he came to a stop he stood back up and got into his fighting stance. He watched Goku fly at him. This was going to be a tough fight.

--SS--

"Valese, I'm going to go out for a little while to see how Trunks is doing!" Goten called as he walked out the door.

"Don't be gone to long!" she yelled from inside the house. "I hardly get to see you anymore since you've been so busy training."

"Yeah, yeah," Goten said. "I'll only be gone for a little while. Bye!" Goten located Trunks' ki and took off in that direction.

--SS--

Trunks was sitting across from Rizu at a fancy restaraunt. He decided not to order an extreme amount of food. He didn't want to make Rizu think he was some sort of freak. He poked his food with his fork. He was so nervous it wasn't even funny. He decided to try and start a conversation.

"So... uh... you like... food?" he asked.

Rizu gave him a weird look. "Yeah," answered hesitantly.

Trunks mentally slapped himself. _"Good one."_

Rizu suddenly stood up. "I'll be right back."

"Yeah, right," Trunks muttered under his breath as he watched her walk away. Trunks sat there, trying to think of what to do next. He payed for the food and waited for Rizu to come back.

He stood up after ten minutes, figuring that he had scared her off. Trunks was about to leave the restaurant when he felt something. He spun around and felt someone's ki surge. Trunks closed his eyes and searched for where it was coming from. He looked straight at the bathrooms right when they were blown up. Trunks squinted and saw a person, hidden by the smoke.

--SS--

Goten's eyes widened when he felt a massive amount of ki from where Trunks was.

_"What was that?"_ he wondered as he transformed to Super Saiyan and sped up.

--SS--

The smoke began to clear, but before Trunks could see who it was a ki blast shot out of it.

_"Damn it. If I dodge it the people here will die."_

Trunks crossed his arms over his chest and took the attack head on. All Trunks could hear was the booming noise of the explosions. It drowned out everyone else's screams.

The person watched the smoke dissipate. When it was totally gone, Trunks had disappeared.

Trunks peeked from behind an overturned table on the other side of the room. When he saw who it was his eyes almost popped out of his head. Standing in front of him, was Rizu.

_"What's going on?" _

He watched Rizu glance around. Trunks figured out that she was trying to find a hostage, but everyone had already escaped. She brought her hand up and threw a ki blast towards the door leading into the kitchen. She smiled as she looked into the eyes of a young woman with long red hair and green eyes. The woman was huddled up in a corner of the kitchen, shaking.

Rizu pointed her hand at the woman and formed a ki blast. "If you don't show yourself right now I'll kill her!"

_"Shit!" _Trunks thought. He stood up and glared at Rizu.

"Stop!" he yelled.

She turned around and smiled. "Good! She quickly aimed her hand at him. "This is for Master Renahm!"

Suddenly, a foot smashed into her head, sending her flying through a kitchen wall.

"G... Goten!" Trunks looked at his best friend in relief.

Goten smiled. "Looks like a made it here just in time."

The two of them ran towards the red haired woman. Goten knelt down beside her.

"It's okay now," he said, trying to comfort her.

Trunks stared out the whole in the wall and watched Rizu get out of the rubble from the next building.

"Goten, I'll take her on," Trunks said as he bent his knees and began to yell. His hair turned gold and grew longer. Blue electricity sparked around his golden aura.

Goten shielded the woman with his body, watched Trunks, and gasped as his hair grew past his knees and to his ankles.

"No way! Trunks can use Super Saiyan 3 Full Power!"

Rizu stood up and smirked. "I'm going to kill you... for Master Renahm!"

**Rizu is trying to kill Trunks. Did Renahm really give this order. And what's this? Trunks can transform into a Full Power Super Saiyan 3? All these questions will be answered on the next episode of Dragonball SS!**

Next time on Dragonball SS Trunks fights with Rizu, until she calls in reinforcements. Will the two young Super Saiyans be enough to stop a whole army of Renahm's followers? Find out next time on Dragonball SS!

Dragonball SS Episode 79: Reinforcements

A/N: Sorry about the long wait. I know I said that I would update sooner, but it wasn't my fault. My computer broke down so I had to get it fixed. You can expect updates more frequently again.


	37. Episode 79: Reinforcements

**Dragonball SS: The Renahm Saga**

**Episode 79**

**Reinforcements**

**Previously on Dragonball SS Goku and Tien's training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber grew more fierce as the end grew near. Meanwhile Trunks was waiting for Rizu to come back when she attacked the restaurant they were at. Things took a turn for the worse when she took a hostage, but Goten came and saved the day. Trunks proceeded to transfom into a Super Saiyan 3 Full Power and got ready to start his fight with Rizu.**

Trunks watched Rizu fly at him and brought his arm up in time to block a punch aimed at his head. He countered by elbowing Rizu in the head, knocking her back into the remains of the collapsed building.

"Goten, get her out of here," said Trunks. "I can take Rizu on by myself."

Goten nodded. "Right!"

Trunks turned around just in time to duck under another punch. He wasted no time and punched Rizu in the stomach. She gasped for air, but before she could attack Trunks kicked her in the head.

Once again Rizu was buried in the rubble.

"Get out of here, now!" Trunks yelled as he swatted a ki blast out of the way.

Goten took the red haired women by the hand and ran to the exit of the restaurant.

Trunks watched them and then turned around. Suddenly Rizu was right in front of him. She kneed him in the gut and watched Trunks stand back up.

"What's the matter? I thought you could take me on by yourself," Rizu smirked. She formed a ki blast in her right hand and threw it at Trunks.

Trunks jumped out of the way and kneed Rizu in the side of her head. She skidded across the ground and stood back up. She wiped a little bit of blood from her lip.

"I'll kill you for that," she said. "Everyone, come on out!"

Suddenly, a huge black vortex appeared in the air. Rizu began to laugh. "This is where you die!"

"What the hell is that?" Trunks said as he stared at the vortex.

--SS--

Goten and the red haired woman stopped running and looked at the vortex.

"What's going on?" Goten asked. He suddenly felt two large ki signatures in front of him. He turned around and saw a blue skinned alien with short blonde hair. He was wearing some sort of armor that had a 'D' on the front, similar to the majin sign.

Standing next to the alien was another alien with forest green skin. It had no hair and was wearing a blood red cloak. The most noticeable feature was the dark green wing it had on it's right side.

"Stay behind me," said Goten as he got in a fighting stance. "Who are you?"

The two aliens took their eyes off the vortex.

"Well this is a shock," said the blue alien. "This guys a Saiyan."

The green alien nodded. "Yes, I know."

"Are you guys with Renahm?" Goten asked. He figured he already knew the answer, but it wouldn't hurt to ask. He could barely feel their ki now.

"Renahm?" the blue alien asked. "That brings back memories."

"So you're saying you're not one of Renahm's henchmen."

"That's what I'm saying! In fact we were sent here to kill Renahm."

"WHAT!?"

"This assignment only requires one of us, but he wanted to see how strong I really was." The alien gestured towards the other.

"You've told them to much," said the green alien.

"What are you talking about!" Goten screamed.

"Hey, Neem," said the blue alien. "I have an idea. Let's see if these Saiyans can put up a fight with Renahm. I've heard that they were going to fight him in a few months anyway."

The alien pondered over it for a few seconds. "Fine, it might raise their power quicker," the alien, Neem, said. The two aliens turned around.

"Wait! Are you telling me Renahm is on Earth?" Goten asked.

"Yep," said the blue alien. "You don't stand a chance against him at your level though. Hurry up and get stronger so we can have some fun in a couple years."

Before Goten could ask them any more questions they had disappeared.

"Goten!" he looked to his right and saw Trunks, and surrounding them on all sides was an army of demons. Goten grabbed the woman by the hand and ran towards Trunks, avoiding a ki blast.

"What's going on?" asked Goten.

"I don't know. All of these people came out of that vortex," Trunks answered.

Rizu landed in front of them. "This is my army of one hundred demons. I am the fourth general of Renahm's army. Together we will kill you today."

"We'll see about that," said Goten. "Trunks, I bet I can kill more of them than you."

Trunks chuckled. "You're on."

Goten turned around to the woman. "What's your name?"

"Learta," she answered quietly.

"Learta, eh? Do you mind going out on a date with my friend sometime after this is all over?"

Before Goten could get an answer he was hit over the head by Trunks. "You're still at it?"

"I got you her name this time," Goten said.

"I'm not letting you choose my girlfriends anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because the one you chose is trying to kill me."

"Oh yeah," Goten said. "Can we just see who can kill the most people?"

Trunks nodded and cracked his knuckles. "Yeah, this way we won't have so many enemies next year."

**Next time on Dragonball SS Trunks and Goten fight against the entire fourth army, while protecting Learta. Then Renahm makes an appearance. How will they do? Find out next time on Dragonball SS****!**

**Dragonball SS Episode 80: Rizu's Army**


	38. Episode 80: Rizu's Army

**Dragonball SS: The Renahm Saga**

**Episode 80**

**Rizu's Army**

**Last time on Dragonball SS Trunks began his fight with Rizu, while Goten tried to escape with Learta. Goten ran into two mysterious aliens who said that they were there to kill Renahm. After a confusing talk, the two aliens left. Meanwhile Rizu summoned her entire army and circled Goten, Trunks, and Learta. Will the two Saiyans come out of this okay? Find out next time on Dragonball SS!**

"Let's take these guys out," said Trunks. "This way there won't be so many enemies next year."

"Yeah," said Goten. "Let's do this!"

Goten flew at an alien and threw a punch at it. The alien caught it and threw a punch back, hitting an afterimage. Goten reappeared and blasted it through the back, killing it instantly.

"One down, ninety-nine more to go."

"GET THEM!" screamed Rizu. Six aliens flew at Goten. Before they could even make a move They were all knocked out of the sky by Goten.

"Kamehameha!" The blue ki wave shot out of Goten's hands and took out all six aliens at once. "Seven to zero. You'd better hurry, Trunks."

Another alien appeared behind Goten, but before it could attack Goten elbowed in the face, and then finished it off with a ki blast.

"Alright, who's next?" Goten asked as he smirked at the wide-eyed army.

--SS--

Trunks moved to the side and dodged a punch sent from an oncoming soldier. He kicked the soldier in the chin and quickly ducked under another attack by a second and third soldier. He sent out to ki blasts, taking out two of the three aliens. The last remaining alien put out his hand to shoot a ki blast, but Trunks teleported behind him and kicked him in the head, snapping his neck.

"KILL HIM!" a soldier shouted as fifteen aliens flew at him. Trunks got in his fighting stance and dodged a punch. He elbowed the alien in the face and then sidestepped a kick from another alien. He countered with a punch to the gut, and then finished with a roundhouse kick, knocking four more aliens back.

Trunks ducked under another attack and then shot a ki blast into the gut of the nearest alien, finishing off his fourth alien. He watched as the remaining aliens flew at him. All of them brought their fists back and threw punches at the same time. Before they could hit him a small golden ki barrier formed around Trunks and killed every alien withing a three foot radius.

"That wasn't too hard," Trunks said.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Trunks turned around and watched as Goten finished off a huge group of aliens.

"Goten how many is that?"

"Umm, thirty-three," he said. "You?"

"Eighteen."

"Only eighteen, huh? You're falling behind."

"Yeah, well-" Trunks stopped in midsentence as he heard a scream. He turned around and saw an alien holding Learta. He was holding a ki blast to her head and grinning.

"Don't move, unless you want this girl's head to go missing."

Trunks clenched his teeth. _"Dang it! I was careless. I forgot all about her."_

Rizu appeared behind the alien. "Do you see now, Trunks? You didn't stand a chance from the beginning. Not against one of Renahm's four armies."

"Renahm's four armies?"

"I guess I can tell you about it before you die," said Rizu. "There's not much to say. Renahm has four different armies, arranged by the strength of his followers. The first army, second army, third army, and the fourth army. Each one of them has a leader. I would be the leader of the fourth one. We may be the weakest army, but we were still strong enough to beat you."

Rizu walked up to Trunks. "Don't worry, we'll let the girl live. You on the other hand won't be as lucky." She formed a ki blast and aimed it towards his chest.

"Die."

Trunks closed his eyes and braced for the attack, but it never came. Rizu jumped back and watched in horror as her entire army fell to the ground, dead.

"Who's there?" she yelled.

"I thought you would recognize me, Rizu."

"Lord Renahm!" Rizu exclaimed in astonishment. "Why did you kill them?"

"You and your army went against my direct orders. I said that the Z Fighters would get one year to train."

"Why can't we kill them now!? Is this some kind of game to you."

Suddenly, Renahm disappeared and reappeared in front of Rizu.

"Yes, it is." He punched her in the face and watched as she weakly stood up and attempted to run away. Renahm appeared in front of her.

"Please, give me another chance. I promise I won't disobey you again!" begged Rizu.

"It's too late for that," said Renahm. He fired a ki blast, killing Rizu instantly. He turned around and looked at Goten.

"I'm sorry for the trouble Rizu has caused you. I will be leaving again."

"You jerk." Goten said with his teeth clenched. "She begged for her life, and you killed her without even a second thought!"

Goten flew at Renahm and threw a punch. Renahm moved his head side to side, avoiding Goten's punches. Goten disappeared and reappeared a few feet back. He brought his hands back.

"GOTEN, STOP!" Trunks yelled.

Goten began to chant. "KA... ME... HA...

"I do not wish to kill you, but I will if you force me too," Renahm said.

"ME... H-"

A hand grabbed Goten's arms and held them back.

Renahm smiled. "It's you."

The person who grabbed Goten glared at Renahm. "Son Goku."

"Dad? Why are you here?" asked Goten.

"I'm stopping you before you get killed," Goku replied without taking his eyes off of Renahm. "If you're going to leave, do it now."

"Very well, Goku. I'll see you again in a couple of months." A vortex appeared. Renahm went into it and disappeared.

"Dad? I thought you were training with Tien," said Goten.

"We finished our training, and I felt Renahm's ki."

"Thanks, Dad," said Goten. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"Don't mention it," said Goku. "Come on, we're going."

"But Dad, I'm training with Trunks and Vegeta."

"Not anymore, I talked to Vegeta, I need to teach you a few new moves."

"But..."

"Goten go with your dad," said Trunks. "There's only a few months left and we're nothing compared to Renahm. It's better if we don't spar in such big groups."

"I guess so," said Goten.

"Alright then," said Trunks. "We probably won't see each other until we go and fight with Renahm. So good luck. I'm going to help out Learta. She seems a little shocked."

"Alright," said Goten. "I'll see you in a couple months."

**Next time on Dragonball SS the Z Fighters depart for the Demon Realm after a year of training and they're even stronger than ever. Don't miss the episode you've all been waiting for!**

**Dragonball SS: Episode 81: Journey to the Demon Realm**

**A/N: For RyantheAuthor, I'm sorry, but I won't be able to do _that _chapter because I want to get this saga over with, but I promise, next time I get a chance I'll get it in. Once again, sorry.**


	39. Episode 81: Journey to the Demon Realm

**Dragonball SS: The Renahm Saga**

**Episode 81**

**Journey to the Demon Realm**

**On the last episode of Dragonball SS Goten and Trunks fought against Rizu's army. After defeating half of the army Rizu took Learta hostage once again. She was about to finish Trunks when Renahm arrived and destroyed her entire army. Rizu begged for her life, but in the end she was killed by Renahm. Goten tried to fight Renahm, but he didn't stand a chance. Just when it seemed that Goten was going to be killed, Goku came to the rescue. After Renahm left Goku, Goten, and Trunks left, saying that they would see each other when the went to the Demon Realm. Now it is that time. Will the Z Fighters be able to survive the harsh battles to come? You don't want to miss the rest of the saga.**

"Mr. Popo, I see them," shouted Dende from the edge of the lookout. Tien, Goku, Goten, Yamcha, were flying towards them at high speeds. The four of them landed next to Dende and greeted him.

"You all look so much stronger than the last time I saw you," said Dende.

"Thanks Dende," said Goku.

"By the way, where's Bardock? I thought he was training with you."

"He was until a few weeks ago. He went to train with 16 and Dabura," said Yamcha.

"I see," said Dende.

"Dende, I can see Vegeta approaching," said Popo.

"What about Trunks?" asked Goten.

"Trunks isn't with him, but Uub, 17, and Bra are."

Vegeta, Uub, 17, and Bra landed. Soon after Piccolo, Pikkon, and Buu came.

"Vegeta where's Trunks?" asked Goten.

"I don't know," Vegeta answered. "He said he'd be here in a little bit."

"Vegeta, it's been a while since I've seen you where your Saiyan armor, said Goku."

"So you noticed, Vegeta replied."

"Yup," said Goku. "Let's hope that helps you."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"Nothing, what do you think I meant."

"Just shut up, Kakarot!"

"Hey!"

Goten spun around and saw Gohan, Videl, Pan, and Sharpener.

"Hi Uncle Goten!" said Pan, who was now twelve years old.

"Hey, what's up, Pan?" Goten asked.

"Nothing, but my dad and mom won't let me fight, even though I got really strong."

"Oh well, maybe next time," said Goten. "Until then just keep trying to get better."

"Okay," said Pan.

"Hey, Goten," said a voice.

Goten turned around and saw Trunks. "There you are." His eyes widened when he saw another person. He looked at the red haired woman that he had seen months ago.

"Learta?" he asked.

"Hi," she said. "You're Goten, right?"

"Yeah, that's right," said Goten. "Trunks, you took my advice!"

"Shut up," said Trunks. "We're not together because of you."

"Alright, alright. Let's just focus on the upcoming battle."

A few minutes the rest of the Z Fighters had arrived. Besides Shang everyone was there.

"Uub," said Krillin. "Where's your father?"

"I don't know. He's been gone for the past few months. I haven't seen him anywhere. I think he's training somewhere."

"Then should we wait for him?" asked Goku.

"No, he's probably not strong enough anyways."

"Okay then," said Gohan.

"Before we go there's something everyone should know," said Goku.

"Not all of you are going," Vegeta finished. "Kakarot, Gohan, and I have discussed this already. We think that Renahm might have some of his forces attack Earth while we're gone. Goten also told us that he met some mysterious beings months ago. We don't know anything about them either. Therefore we've split everyone up into two groups. More people will stay here, but the stronger fighters will go and fight Renahm."

"We all have been training all year and most of us won't go? What's up with that!?" Yamcha yelled.

"Deal with it!" Vegeta yelled.

"It's for the best," a voice chimed in. The Z Fighters turned around and saw the Supreme Kai. "This way if we fail to stop Renahm the remaining fighters can put up a fight."

_"Darn it! I'll probably be one of the people that has to stay," _thought Yamcha.

"The people who will accompany Kakarot, Gohan, and me to the Demon Realm are 17, Tien, Uub, Bardock, Dabura, Yamcha..."

_"No way! I'm being allowed to go?"_ Yamcha thought, excitedly.

"...and the Supreme Kai."

"What about us!?" shouted Goten. "Why aren't Trunks and I going?"

"We need some strong fighters to stay here in case anyone really strong comes up," said Gohan. "It's only logical. If someone really strong came then the Earth would be destroyed."

"Renahm said he only wants to fight us," said Goten."

"It might have been a lie," said the Supreme Kai. "We don't know if we can trust him on that matter."

"Damn!" Goten cursed.

"Uncle Goten," said Pan. "Just keep training and you can fight even better next time. That's what you told me."

Goten clenched his teeth. "I guess so."

"Great," said Goku. "Piccolo, you're in charge."

Piccolo nodded. "Beat him, Goku."

"Right!"

"Dende, open the gate to the Demon Realm!" Vegeta ordered.

"Alright." Dende put out his arms and a black vortex appeared. "Step into this and, you'll be transported there."

Vegeta nodded. "Good! Now let's go!" The ten Z Fighters entered the portal.

Uub was the last one to enter the portal. When he arrived in the Demon Realm he looked around. To their right was a large pool of lava. The ground was rock the color of blood. The sky was entirely red as well.

"So this is the Demon Realm, huh?" Yamcha said as he looked around.

"I was hoping that Renahm would be waiting for us," said 17. "I guess he wants to play hide and seek."

"He must want us to find him," said Kibitokai. "This entire ordeal has just been a game to him."

"Then we'll just have to find-"

Vegeta was interrupted by an explosion. He turned around and saw a huge monster appear out of the pool of lava.

It pointed a hand at them. "Trespassors must be destroyed!" A huge ball of fire shot at them.

"Move!" Goku yelled. The blast hit the ground seconds after the Z Fighters dodged it.

Uub stared at it, getting a better look. It was entirely covered with fire, but he could see the outline of its body. It was around thiry feet tall. It had a face like a jack-o-lantern, and had extremely long arms.

He watched as 17 threw a ki blast at it, knocking it back a little. The attack put out the fire where it hit. The demon shook it off and swatted him like a fly. Soon the fire came came back covering the place where 17's attack struck.

"Everyone stand back! I'll fight him!" shouted Uub.

"Are you sure?" asked Gohan from behind him.

Uub nodded. "Yeah, I've gotten a lot stronger. Just watch."

"Fine! Uub will fight this one. Everyone get back!" The Z Fighters stood in a group and watched as Uub prepared to attack the monster.

The demon threw his fist at Uub, who dodged to the left. Uub saw his chance and flew at the demon. He threw a ki blast at the monster. The blast hit its chest, putting out some of the fire. Uub brought back his fist and threw a punch, hitting the demon where it was just attacked.

The demon gave a roar of pain. Before Uub could escape the flames shot out of the demon's chest. Uub pushed off before he could get burned too bad. The demon threw a punch and hit Uub into a nearby mountain.

"Uub!" yelled Gohan.

Uub pushed off the rubble and got back into the air. "Dang! That hurt."

The fire demon put out its arm, and an enormous fireball shot out of it. Uub flew over it, but was then swatted out of the sky by the monster's other hand.

Uub landed on his feet and looked up just in time to see it's fist flying down at him. He jumped to the side and shot a ki blast at the monster's arm. It exploded when it hit. The demon roared and threw another fireball at Uub. This time Uub could not dodge it. He crossed his arms over his chest and was hit by the giant attack. Uub screamed as the fire burnt him all over. He was on fire. The attack finally hit the ground, creating an enormous explosion.

When they could finally see Uub, he was standing in the middle of a smoking crater with half his shirt burnt off.

"Uub! Can you keep fighting?" Goku asked.

Uub nodded. "Yeah, I just underestimated this guy, but now it's time to end this!"

**On the next episode of Dragonball SS Uub continues his fight with the fire demon, and Vegeta decides that it's best to split into separate groups too find Renahm. **

**Dragonball SS: Episode 82: Groups**


	40. Episode 82: Groups

**Dragonball SS: The Renahm Saga**

**Episode 82**

**Groups**

**Previously on Dragonball SS ten of the Z Fighters entered the Demon Realm, while the rest of them stayed behind to protect Earth. When they arrived in the Demon Realm the were attacked by a giant fire demon. Uub began to fight it. Will he defeat it? Find out today on Dragonball SS!**

The demon threw its arm forward. Uub watched as it came close, and then dodged. He shot a ki blast at the demon, hitting it in the chest. It roared in pain as the fire dissipated from that area. Uub put two fingers on his forehead and disappeared. He reappeared where his ki blast hit, gave a battle cry, and punched the demon before the fire reappeared. The demon stumbled back, but quickly regained it composure. Before Uub could dodge a giant hand smacked him to the ground.

--SS--

"Damn it!" yelled Gohan. "At this rate Uub is going to lose! We've got to help him out."

Vegeta smirked. "I trained with Uub, and I can guarantee he won't lose to something this weak."

"How can you be so sure?" asked Gohan. "It seems to me that Uub is losing."

"Trust me, Uub's not even using half his power."

Gohan gasped. "Are you serious?"

Vegeta nodded. "Yes."

--SS--

Uub pushed off the ground, avoiding the demon's giant fist.

"Alright, it's time to end this," Uub said. He brought his hands behind his back and began to chant. "Ka... Me... Ha... Me... HA!" The blue ki wave shot out of his hands and slammed into the demon's chest. Once again the demon stumbled, but before it could get it's balance back. Uub flew at it full speed, brought his fist back, and punched him in the chest, knocking the demon off its feet.

The giant fell back into the lava creating a huge splash. Uub floated in the air and stared at the lava. There was no sign of the demon. Uub smiled and turned around.

Suddenly he heard a loud noise behind him. His face went from a look of happiness to a look of shock. He slowly turned around and saw the fire demon, but it was different. There was no longer flames covering it's body, but a hard shell of lava.

"What the..." Uub stammered. A fist twice his size slammed into him knocking him into a mountain.

"UUB!" Gohan yelled as he watched as the mountain collapsed on top of him.

The demon roared and turned to the rest of the Z Fighters.

"Dang it." Gohan looked at the demon and shot a ki blast at it. The blast hit the monster in the head and exploded, creating a smokescreen. The smoke cleared, showing an unharmed demon.

"What the hell," Bardock yelled in astonishment.

The demon formed a fireball and shot it at the Z Fighters. They jumped back and looked where it hit to see a burning crater.

The demon formed another fireball, but before it could shoot it, another ki blast hit it in the side of the head. It turned around and saw Uub, completely unhurt.

"Our fight isn't over just yet," said Uub. He flew at the demon and formed a ki blast, but instead of shooting it he close his hand, spreading the ki over his fist. "TAKE THIS!"

Uub landed a punch on the demon's head. The minute he hit it an explosion was created. The demon roared in pain as the lava armor shattered. It was back to it's original state.

"It's over!" Uub shouted as he formed two ki blasts in each hand. He shot them off and then formed more. Uub didn't let up for one second as he bombarded the demon with ki blasts. It was slowly pushed back.

After a few minutes of this Uub stopped, but he didn't wait for the smokescreen to clear. The flames were out so he had to finish it off quickly. He cupped his hands behind his back. "KAMEHAMEHA!" He didn't waste time charging it all it needed to do was push it into the lava. With it's flames gone it wouldn't be able to protect itself from the heat.

There was a loud splash, one last roar, and then everything was silent. This time it was really over. Uub used Instant Transmission and appeared next to the Z Fighters.

"Hey Uub, are you sure it's dead?" asked Goku.

Uub nodded. "Yeah."

"How can you be so sure?" asked Tien. "Remember last time?"

"Uub destroyed it's flames so the lava did killed it," said Vegeta.

"But it lived with flames on it's body," said Yamcha. "How could the lava kill it."

"That lava was much hotter than the flames. When it had its flames covering its body the lava didn't hurt it, but with normal body temperature there's no way it could survive," explained 17.

"I guess so," said Yamcha.

"Let's go then!" shouted Bardock.

"Not yet," said Vegeta. "It's obvious that Renahm is going to make us find him. That means we will probably have to go through his armies. I think it woud be best to split in to five groups of two so we can find him faster."

"What will the groups be?" asked Dabura.

"Vegeta and I will go together!" Goku chimed in enthusiastically.

"Right... er, no! Why would I want to be with you!?" Vegeta yelled.

"You already agreed, Vegeta. Besides we fight well together."

"Fine, but I won't like it!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," said Goku.

"I'll go with Gohan," said the Supreme Kai.

Gohan nodded. "Okay."

"Bardock and I will be in a group, since we have experience fighting with each other," said Dabura.

"That leaves Yamcha, 17, Uub, and me," said Tien. "I'll go with Yamcha since we have fusion in case anything goes wrong."

"Then that leaves me with 17," said Uub.

"Alright, then," said Vegeta. "That settles it. Everyone split up!"

**Next time on Dragonball SS the Z Fighters on Earth run into a bit of trouble. What could be going on? Don't miss the next episode of Dragonball SS!**

**Dragonball SS: Episode 83: Sneak Attack**


	41. Episode 83: Sneak Attack

**Dragonball SS: The Renahm Saga**

**Episode 83**

**Sneak Attack**

**Last time on Dragonball SS Uub and the fire demon continued their fight. After it seemed Uub had won the demon came back with an armor of lava, but the armor couldn't even stop Uub. The demon was defeated and the Z Fighters decided to split into groups of two. Will they find Renahm anytime soon? Find out on Dragonball SS!**

"It's been one day already, and they're still not back!" Goten yelled, frustratedly.

"He wants all of us dead," said Trunks. "If he's beaten the others then he would come here next. He hasn't so I think it's safe to assume that everyone is still alive."

"I hope you're right," said Krillin. "Because if Renahm beat those guys then we're in trouble."

"We'll be fine," said Goten. "Trunks and I have gotten a lot stronger. We've got Buu, Piccolo, Pikkon, 16, and you and 18 are pretty strong too."

"I guess so," said Krillin.

"Come on, Krillin! You've got to be more confident then that!" yelled Goten.

"Alright."

"That didn't sound really assuring-"

"Will you shut up!" yelled Piccolo, who was floating in the air with his legs crossed, meditating.

"Uh... sure," said Goten with a sweat drop on the side of his head. "Man what's his problem?"

"I don't know. He's always so cranky," Krillin whispered back.

Piccolo closed his eyes and growled.

"Has he ever been in a good mood?" Goten whispered to Krillin.

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" Piccolo yelled.

"Sorry... sorry," Goten said waving his hands in front of him_. "I totally forgot about his Namekian hearing_."

"Piccolo!" Dende yelled as he ran forward. "I just felt a strange presence land on Earth."

"I know," said Piccolo.

"Do you think it might be Renahm?" Trunks asked.

"I don't know," said Piccolo. "Their ki feels different than Renahm's followers."

"Do you think they might be with the guys I met back when Trunks and I fought Rizu?" asked Goten.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out."

"I can't sense them," said 18. "16, can you?"

"No, my sensors do not detect any beings with a high level of ki," he replied.

"Dende, are there a lot of them?" asked Trunks.

"No, there were only a few of them," he replied.

"Only a few?" asked Videl. "Then they're most likely not with Renahm."

Sharpener nodded. "Yeah, they must be with the guys Goten saw."

"Or they might be entirely different," said Hercule.

"Dende," said Piccolo. "Where are they?"

"They all took off in different directions." He gasped. "There's five of them. Two are headed towards North City, and then there's one of them headed towards, East, West, and South City."

"Trunks and I will take the ones headed to North City," said Goten.

Trunks nodded. "I'll be right back Learta."

"Be careful," said Piccolo.

Goten nodded and they took off.

"Pikkon and I will take the one at West City," said Piccolo. "Krillin, and 18 will go to South City, and Sharpener and Majin Buu will attack the one in East City. The rest of you stay here. If you feel someone's ki vanish send one person out to that area.

--SS--

"We'll cut them off, since we're closest to West City," said Piccolo.

Pikkon nodded. "Right."

The two of them sped up and soon came face to face with a tall skinny alien with brown skin. The alien didn't have a neck, and wore armor similar to Saiyan armor. On both of his shoulders were two three foot long spikes.

"Who are you?" asked Piccolo.

The alien smiled. "I am Thorn. The rest of the information is secret."

"What did you say!? Pikkon yelled.

Piccolo put out his arm. "I'll fight him. He threw off his cloak and turban and got into his fighting stance. "It's been a while since I've had a real fight."

Thorn laughed. "This should be fun."

Piccolo disappeared and reappeared in front of the alien and threw a punch. Thorn caught it and threw a punch of his own. Piccolo sidestepped it and elbowed him in the side of the head. He wasted no time and shot a green ki blast.

Thorn swatted it out of the way and smiled. "You're a lot stronger than I thought you'd be."

--SS--

In South City a large human looking alien with black hair smiled with his arms crossed. He looked down at the city. "What should I blow up first? How about that building." He shot a ki blast at the building, which was hit by another ki blast. He turned around and looked at Krillin and 18.

"Z Fighters, eh?" he asked.

"What are you doing here?" 18 asked.

The alien chuckled. "The only thing I can tell you is my name. It is Boram. Don't forget it."

--SS--

Goten threw a punch at one of the unsuspecting aliens. His fist hit the alien on the side of the head knocking it threw the air. The other alien laughed and threw a ki blast which was swatted away by Trunks, who was a Super Saiyan 2. Goten transformed as well and glared at the two aliens.

"We are Sinnah and Zadd," said one of the large aliens. "If you are a Z Fighter then you must die!"

--SS--

Sharpener felt the alien's power spike. "Damn it! He's going to destroy the city at this rate."

"We're almost there, only a little bit longer," Super Buu said.

**Will Piccolo be able to defeat Thorn? Will Krillin and 18 win against Boram? Will Goten and Trunks be able to stand up to Zadd and Sinnah? And will Sharpener and Super Buu make it to East City before it's destroyed? Find out on the next exciting episode of Dragonball SS!**

**Next time on Dragonball SS Sharpener and Super Buu meet their opponent while Piccolo fights against Thorn. Will Piccolo be able to win? Don't miss the next episode of Dragonball SS!**

**Dragonball SS: Episode 84: Thorn**


	42. Episode 84: Thorn

**Dragonball SS: The Renahm Saga**

**Episode 84**

**Thorn**

**On the last episode of Dragonball SS the Z Fighters on Earth discovered that the four of the world's biggest cities were under attack by aliens. They set off to stop the attacks. Everyone made it in time except for Sharpener and Super Buu, who are still on their way too East City. Meanwhile Piccolo prepared to fight Thorn. Will he win? And will Sharpener and Buu make it to East City in time? Find out today on Dragonball SS!**

Piccolo flew at the Thorn. He gave out a battle cry and threw a punch towards the brown skinned alien. The alien dodged and threw his knee into Piccolo's stomach. The Namekian doubled over in pain, and before he could recover he was knocked through the air.

Piccolo did a backflip in the air and caught Thorn's oncoming punch. He kicked the alien underneath the chin. Thorn flew upwards. Piccolo didn't let him recover. He stretched his right arm and grabbed Thorn's neck, jerking him forward. Thorn was pulled forward and Piccolo began to pummel him. Piccolo ended his onslaught by hitting Thorn in the face with his elbow.

Thorn did a backflip in the air, wiped a bit of blood from his lip, and smiled at Piccolo. "You are strong," he said. "This should be fun." He pointed his finger at Piccolo and a bunch of needle like ki blasts appeared in front of him. "Needle Shower." The needles flew at the wide-eyed Piccolo. He didn't have time to dodge, so he crossed his arms and braced himself for the worst. The ki needles pierced his flesh and tore his clothes. Purple blood flew out of his arms. He groaned in pain as Thorn ended his attack.

Thorn put down his arm. "Still standing, I see," he smiled. "You're better than I thought!" He disappeared and reappeared behind Piccolo. Before Piccolo realized what happened he was sent flying through the air. Thorn smiled again. "I thought you were stronger than this. Show me more power!"

Piccolo brought his arm back and yelled: "Destructive Wave!" A golden wave of energy swept over Thorn. The blast exploded on contact, when the smokescreen had subsided Thorn was no where to be found.

"Missed me!" Thorn appeared above Piccolo, put his hands together, and tried to hit Piccolo.

"Not this time!" Piccolo said as he disappeared. Thorns hands passed through the air where Piccolo was a little bit before. He glanced around, but did not see his opponent anywhere.

"Don't tell me you ran away!" Thorn shouted. Nobody answered for a few seconds, and then Piccolo's voice came from a few yards behind him.

"No," he said. "I just needed to recharge."

"Taking a break in the middle of battle isn't very admirable, Thorn said."

Piccolo smiled. "It is if you use it to your advantage.

"And how did you do that? Thorn gasped as he saw two of Piccolo's fingers glowing with ki.

"Special... Beam... CANNON!" Piccolo threw out his finger and let out a thin stream of ki with golden ki spiraling around it. Thorn didn't have time to dodge it. He managed to move to the side just far enough to avoid getting killed. The blast took out a part of his side and flew out of sight.

Thorn clenched his teeth and held his side in pain. "Damn you! I can't fight like this. You've given me no choice but to retreat, but know this! We will fight again and next time I will be aware of this attack. The outcome will be different."

"There won't be a next time!" Thorn turned around and saw Pikkon throw a green ball of ki in his direction. He grabbed something out of his pocket and disappeared, avoiding the blast just in time. Pikkon looked at the ground. "He got away."

"It doesn't matter," Piccolo said. "He's gone for now. You go help someone else I can't fight anymore. His attack took a lot out of me."

"You're bleeding badly," said Pikkon. "The others will be fine. I've got to get you to the lookout."

Piccolo nodded reluctantly. "You're right."

--SS--

A dark blue skinned alien frowned at the city below. It wore black armor and had large ears. "I'll make this quick," it said to itself. He watched as people in the city looked at him. Some were scared and others were curious. Those emotions would be their last. He raised a hand and a blue ball of ki gradually formed. "I will take them all out with one blast." The alien lowered his hand, bringing the ball with it. The blast flew towards the center of the city. He waited, but the attack did not hit. Then he saw the blast fly away from the city and out of sight. The alien sensed a high ki signal and turned around.

Sharpener gave a sigh of relief. "Just made it!"

Buu nodded in agreement.

The alien stared at them, showing no emotion. "You just made everything a lot harder for me."

"That's too bad," Sharpener said cockily. "But we can't let you harm innocent people. I'm gonna take you out!"

**Sharpener stares the alien down and tells him that he will fight. How will their fight turn out? Find out next time on Dragonball SS!**

**Next time on Dragonball SS Sharpener fights the alien, but does it have more than it shows? Find out next time!**

**Dragonball SS: Episode 85: Calmness**

**A/N: Sorry for the extremely long wait, but Dragonball SS is back. I will also try to catch up on some of the other fanfics I'm reading and review them. Please Review. **


	43. Episode 85: Calmness

**Dragonball SS: The Renahm Saga**

**Episode 85**

**Calmness**

**Previously on Dragonball SS Piccolo and the alien, Thorn fought. Thorn seemed to have the upper hand throughout most of the fight, but Piccolo finished the fight off with the Special Beam Cannon. Thorn told Piccolo that he would be back to fight again. Meanwhile Sharpener and Super Buu arrived in East City just in time. Now Sharpener is about to begin his fight. How will he fare? Find out today on Dragonball SS!**

Sharpener cracked his knuckles and smiled at the alien cockily. "I'll make this quick."

"Do you intend to fight him by yourself?" Buu asked.

"Yeah, I do," Sharpener smiled. "He doesn't look like much trouble. This shouldn't last long."

The alien stared at Sharpener. "I would rather not fight you, but if you insist, I must." It disappeared and before Sharpener knew what happened he was flying forward from a kick to the back. He flipped around, but the alien was nowhere to be seen. The alien appeared above him and hit the top of his head with both of his fists. Sharpener collided with the ground.

People in the city screamed and ran as Sharpener slowly stood back up. The alien formed a large black ki blast in his right hand. He pointed his hand at Sharpener and let the ki blast go. Sharpener stood straight up and brought his fist back. He gave out a battle cry and punched the ki blast. For a moment it seemed that the blast was suspended on his fist, but then it shot back up towards the alien, who moved to the side to avoid his blast.

"Damn, that was close," Sharpener said as he slowly floated level with the alien. "What's your name anyway?"

"My name is of no importance, but if you must know I will tell you. It is Zenn."

Sharpener grunted. "Dumb name if you ask me."

"As I told you, it is of no importance." Zenn disappeared and reappeared behind Sharpener. He backhanded Sharpener as he turned around. Sharpener landed on a nearby building. He jumped out of the way as Zenn appeared in front of him. Zenn missed him and punched the building instead.

He looked towards Sharpener and formed a ki blast in his hand. He pointed it towards Sharpener, who stood ready to defend against the attack. Before he let it go he redirected his hand at the city below.

"What!?"

"I told you that I didn't want to fight you. As soon as the blast hits the city my job will be over."

"NO!" Sharpener yelled. _"I can't reach it in time." _He watched helplessly as the blast moved closer to the city. It suddenly changed directions.

"You forgot about me," Super Buu said.

"Yes! Right on time!" Sharpener shouted happily.

"Sharpener, we have to beat this guy quickly. He'll try to catch us off guard so he can destroy East City."

Sharperner appeared to the side of the alien and landed a punch on the side of his head. "Way ahead of you."

Zenn stopped himself and turned around. "Not bad," he said. "But that will be the only hit you land." He disappeared and reappeared with his knee in Sharpener's stomach. Zenn formed a ki blast in his hand, but before he could fire it a pink fist hit him on the side of the head. Zenn flew back a few feet and then caught a second punch thrown by Super Buu. He knocked his arm away. Zenn brought his fist back, but was then kicked in the face by Sharpener.

Sharpener got into his fighting stance. "This guy's pretty good," he said.

"I know. We have to finish this fight off now!" Buu said. He cupped his hands behind his back, and began to chant.

"Kamehame...."

Zenn spun around. "So, you're trying to end the fight. Fine by me. The sooner the better." He stared at the both of them.

"HA!" Buu let the Kamehameha Wave go. The pink ki wave shot towards Zenn. When it was a few inches away, Zenn jumped to the side. He stared back at Super Buu. "You failed, and since you put me through so much trouble I will kill you and your frien-"

Zenn's eyes widened. Sharpener was no longer there. He spun around, expecting to see his enemy, but Sharpener wasn't there. He heard a voice in front of him and turned back around.

Sharpener was floating a few feet in the air, with both of his hands out and on top of each other. The hand in front was vertical and the one behind was horizontal, forming a cross-like shape. Time seemed to stop as Zenn saw Sharpener. A red ki blast formed in his hands.

"BURNING CROSS!" A huge blast of red ki shot at Zenn. The attack hit his head first, and then engulfed the rest of his body. It created a giant explosion.

Sharpener stood back and stared into the smoke. Before it disappeared Zenn's body dropped out of the sky and hit the ground. Sharpener and Super Buu slowly floated down and walked over to Zenn. Sharpener cautiously knelt down and stared at Zenn.

"Is he..."

Sharpener nodded. "He's dead."

**Sharpener has defeated Zenn, before East City was destroyed, but there are still three different aliens left on Earth. Will Krillin, 18, Goten, and Trunks be able to defeat them? Find out next time on Dragonball SS!**

**Next time on Dragonball SS Krillin and 18 fight against Boram. How will they fare? Find out on Dragonball SS!**

**Dragonball SS: Episode 86: Boram**


	44. Episode 86: Boram

**Dragonball SS: The Renahm Saga**

**Episode 86**

**Boram**

**Last time on Dragonball SS Sharpener and Buu faced off against Zenn. After saving the city from destruction numerous times, Sharpener put an end to Zenn, with his newest attack. Now Krillin and Android 18 are about to start their battle with Boram. How will their fight turn out? Find out today on Dragonball SS!**

Boram crossed his arms and smiled at 18 and Krillin, showing off his sharp teeth. "A human and an android," Boram said. "You are my opponents."

Krillin gasped. "How did you know that?"

The alien chuckled. "I told you already, I cannot tell you anything." He paused for a moment. "Why aren't you fighting Renahm?"

"I suppose you won't tell us how you knew about Renahm either," said 18.

The alien nodded. "So why aren't you?"

"Answer our questions and we will answer yours, 18 said coldly"

Boram threw his head back and laughed loudly. "You talk big. This should be fun! It's just to bad I couldn't have the honor of fighting a Super Saiyan."

"Krillin get ready!" 18 said without taking her eyes off their enemy.

Krillin nodded. "Right!"

Boram disappeared and reappeared behind Krillin. He brought his arm back and punched him in the back of the head. Krillin stopped inches from a building.

He gave a sigh of relief. "That was close."

Android 18 flew at Boram and threw a punch at him. The alien blocked it with his forearm and kicked her underneath the chin, knocking her up through the air. He shot a green ki blast at the android. Krillin appeared just before it connected and punched it out of the way.

18 flipped in the air. "This guy is strong. We can't take him lightly."

Krillin flew at the alien and threw a punch towards his head. Boram moved his head to the side and brought his knee up towards Krillin's stomach. Boram's knee passed through as Krillin disappeared. The next thing he felt were two of Krillin's fist smashing into the top of his head.

Krillin smiled and laughed to himself. "I got him!" He looked towards where he knocked Boram. When he had hit the ground a lot of dust kicked up, making it difficult to see. Suddenly a green ki blast shot out of the dust. Krillin moved back as the blast flew past him, inches from his face.

"You are strong," said Boram. "Much stronger than the reports said."

"I have gotten a lot stronger in the past year," said Krillin.

"Yes, I see," Boram replied. "Out of the 18 Z Fighters, our reports had you listed as the twelfth strongest. Perhaps they need updating."

"I would say so," said Krillin. "Our group now has twenty-three fighters."

Boram smiled. "I see."

"How did you get these reports?" Krillin asked.

"We have our ways."

"So you're part of a group."

Boram nodded.

"I'm afraid we can't let you return to that group!" Krillin flew at Boram with his foot outstretched. Boram moved to the side and punched Krillin in the stomach, knocking him through the air.

"POWER BLITZ!" A large purple energy blast crashed into the side of Boram. He flipped in the air and looked at Android 18, the one who fired the attack.

"So you still want to fight," Boram said with a smile. He teleported in front of 18 and threw a punch she blocked it with her arm and threw a punch of her own. The alien dodged the attack and tried to knee her in the face. She blocked his knee with her other arm and kicked him in the side. Boram flew through the air, and before he could stop Krillin's foot smashed into his face.

Krillin and 18 stared at the ground, waiting for their opponent to come back.

"Is that all you've got?" Krillin was hit over the head from behind. He smashed into the ground below. Krillin slowly stood up from the crater he had created. He watched as 18 and Boram exchanged blows above him. Boram was way too strong. He and 18 had hit him more than he had hit the two of them, yet he was perfectly fine and they were tired. Boram had an unbelievable amount of stamina and power, which made him a dangerous opponent. They had to do something soon.

--SS--

18 dodged an oncoming punch and kneed Boram in the gut. She then elbowed him in the face, knocking him through the air once again. He flipped and shot a large green ki blast at 18 who shot a ki blast of her own to cancel it out. 18 flew at Boram and threw a punch. The alien caught it and punched her in the face. He disappeared and reappeared in front of her. He grabbed her by the neck and punched her in the face repeatedly.

"I'm going to kill you," he said with a smile. "Our fight was fun while it lasted."

"GET DOWN!"

Boram turned around and saw a golden ki disk flying straight at him. Android 18 took this chance to kick his arm out of the way, freeing herself from his grip. The disk cut it's way through Boram's body, killing him instantly.

"We did it," Krillin said under his breath. He then noticed 18 falling to the ground. He flew towards her and caught her. "Are you okay?" She tried to talk, but it hurt too much. She nodded and closed her eyes, drifting off into a deep sleep. Krillin turned in the direction of the lookout and slowly flew off.

**18 and Krillin have defeated Boram. All that's left is for Goten and Trunks to finish off their opponents. How will the two of them do? Find out next time on Dragonball SS!**

**Next time on Dragonball SS Goten and Trunks fight Sinnah and Zadd. Meanwhile in the Demon Realm Gendella makes his move.**

**Dragonball SS: Episode 87: Battle in North City**


	45. Episode 87: Battle in North City

**Dragonball SS: The Renahm Saga**

**Episode 87**

**Battle in North City**

**On the last episode of Dragonball SS 18 and Krillin faced off against Boram, but no matter how many times they hit him, he didn't take any damage. Finally when he was about to finish off 18 Krillin saved the day with a Destructo Disk, finishing off their enemy. Now only two more aliens remain, and they are confronted by Goten and Trunks. How will the two of them manage? Find out today on Dragonball SS!**

Goten and Trunks glared at their enemies. Zadd, a thin tall man with spiky black hair, similar to Goten's smiled at them. He had a scar across his right cheek, and his skin was very tan.

Standing next to him was another alien named Sinnah. He too had tan skin, but his hair was fiery red and went down to the back of his neck. A turqoise aura surrounded him.

Suddenly Zadd began to speak. His voice boomed throughout the city so that every citizen heard it. "Inhabitants of North City, leave at once! We will give you twenty minutes. If you are still here then you should be prepared for death!" He pointed his hand into the air and shot a red ki blast. It ascended higher and higher. Zadd made a fist with his hand and the blast blew up, creating a huge smokescreen and an earsplitting bang.

"Why are you letting them go?" asked Goten. "I thought you were here to destroy the cities."

"That was our original goal, but that has changed now. We did not expect to meet a Super Saiyan, let alone two of them. If we fought in an inhabited city you would not fight us all out. We need to see your true strength and determine how much you need to improve," Zadd said.

"Improve for what?" asked Trunks.

"We don't want to tell you yet," said Sinnah.

"It was rather unlucky for you to encounter us," said Zadd. "Sinnah and I are two of the strongest people in our group: Seishoutsu."

"Seishoutsu?" Goten asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," said Zadd. "We'd rather not tell you anything, so just wait patiently for fifteen more minutes, unless you want your precious city destroyed.

--SS--

Gendella was sitting up against a wall, staring at the other side of dark room. The only light came from a staircase a few yards away from him. Gendella frowned. He could sense the presence of the Z Fighters, but they could not sense his. At this rate he would not be able to fight Tien anytime soon.

He heard footsteps and looked towards the staircase. A pale skinned women with long red hair stepped out of the staircase. It was Rayne.

"Why did you call your troops back, Gendella?" Rayne asked.

"I have my reasons," he replied.

Another voice from the top of the stairs answered before Rayne had a chance too. "What are they?" The voice sounded sly and sneaky. It was a man's voice that was a little high-pitched. Gendella loathed that voice. It belonged to Kiden.

"Why are you here?" Gendella asked as he watched Kiden appear. He had short brown hair, and he was always smiling. His smile wasn't a kind smile, but it was a smile filled with malice.

"You didn't answer my question," Kiden replied in a cunning voice.

"I don't have to answer to you." Gendella said coldly.

"Such hate," Kiden said, still smiling. "Perhaps Lord Renahm would like to hear about this."

Gendella suddenly stood up and grabbed Kiden by the shoulder. He brought his fist back, prepared to punch Kiden with all his might. Kiden didn't try to escape his grip and stared at him with a smile still on his face. Gendella glared at Kiden with an intense hatred.

"Stop it both of you!" Rayne shouted.

"Are you going to hit a comrade?" Kiden asked.

Gendella didn't take his eyes off of Kiden. "We are not comrades. I hate you more than anything else! The only reason I don't kill you is because we both work for Master Renahm!" Gendella shoved Kiden out of the way and began to walk towards the stairs.

"Where are you going, Gendella?" asked Kiden. "Lord Renahm told us to stay here."

"I'm going to meet with someone."

"Who? Lord Renahm said not to go anywhere. He doesn't want someone like you to ruin his plans."

"What I am going to do will not affect him at all." Gendella walked up the stairs without looking back.

Kiden smiled even wider. "Rayne tell Lord Renahm that I need to talk with Gessa."

--SS--

"It has been twenty minutes," said Zadd. "It is time for us to begin our fight. Your friends have already defeated their enemies, so let's not lengthen this fight any longer than it needs to be."

He and Sinnah disappeared. Zadd threw a punch at Goten and Sinnah threw a punch at Trunks. They both blocked their punches and countered with a punch of their own, which was blocked by their opponent. The four of them stood in mid-air, trying to push back the other's fist. Finally they both disappeared and reappeared on four separate buildings.

"Zadd, you take Goten! I will take Trunks," said Sinnah.

"That's fine by me," said Zadd.

**Goten vs. Zadd, Trunks vs. Sinnah. The two Saiyans have no idea of either of the aliens' powers. How will they do? Find out next time on Dragonball SS!**

**Dragonball SS: Episode 88: Super Saiyans vs. Seshoutsu**

**A/N: I updated this twice in one week, I'm glad to start writing this again as we head into the action. Episode 88 will be the last battle on Earth, and then we will go back to the Demon Realm with one of the biggest fights in SS yet, and it does not involve Renahm. **

**I like making these fights only a few chapters long, so we can head into the plot quicker. There will still be long fights, but I do think the last few fights have been good. The only fight I haven't liked a whole lot was Krillin and 18's fight against Boram. **

**As for Seshoutsu, it is a combination of two Japanese words. I won't say what it is since the name contains spoilers. They won't play that much of a role in this saga, but they will play a huge role later in SS. I'm just trying to introduce some of the characters. **


	46. Episode 88: Super Saiyans vs Seshoutsu

**Dragonball SS: The Renahm Saga**

**Episode 88**

**Super Saiyans vs. Seshoutsu**

**Previously on Dragonball SS Goten and Trunks found out that the aliens attacking Earth were part of a group called Seshoutsu. Meanwhile in the Demon Realm Gendella, Rayne, and Kiden met up with each other. Soon after Gendella left to look for someone. Who is he looking for? Will Goten and Trunks defeat Zadd and Sinnah? Find out today on Dragonball SS!**

Zadd stood on a building across from Goten. "Transform into a Super Saiyan," he said.

"No way," Goten answered. "You two obviously want to see it for you own good. I won't let you see it." Goten turned to Trunks. "Trunks, only use Super Saiyan as a last resort."

Trunks nodded. "I got it!"

"You will regret not transforming," said Zadd.

Goten glared at his opponent. "We'll see about that." He flew towards Zadd, who was flying at him. They met in midair. Goten threw a punch, which Zadd dodged. Zadd brought his foot up and kicked Goten in the stomach. The saiyan flew backwards and crashed into a large building, which toppled over him.

Zadd floated to the ground and looked at the rubble with his arms crossed. A piece of the building was thrown out of the way as Goten stood up. He rubbed his head. "Ow, that kind of hurt." The Saiyan disappeared and reappeared to the side of Zadd. He threw a kick aimed at Zadd's head. The alien ducked under the attack and threw a kick of his own, which landed underneath Goten's chin.

Goten landed on his feet and threw a ki blast, which Zadd countered with a blast of his own. The two of them flew at each other and began to throw punch after punch and kick after kick. Each of them dodged each others attack, until they both caught a punch. The two of them struggled, trying to push back the other's fists.

"You're strong," said Goten through clenched teeth.

"If you cannot defeat me transform," Zadd said.

"I told you already, I will not give in to you."

"Very well. I'll just show you how powerful I really am!" Zadd let go of Goten's fist and threw an open palm to the side of his head. An enormous ki wave shot out of it, passing inches away from his head. "Look behind you."

Goten turned around and saw everything wiped out. There was a gigantic crater that was around three feet deep.

"Do you still think you can defeat me?" asked Zadd with a smile.

--SS--

Trunks dodged a punch in mid-air. He threw a punch of his own, which hit Sinnah in the stomach. He wasted no time and hit him in the face with a roundhouse kick. Sinnah flew back a few feet and then shot a ki blast towards the Saiyan. Trunks swatted it out of the way and disappeared. He reappeared above Sinnah with a large ki blast in both of his hands.

"Take this!" he yelled as he threw the attack towards his enemy.

Sinnah covered himself with his arms in order to avoid any damage. Trunks stared through the smoke that his attack had created. Suddenly, Sinnah flew out of the smoke and punched him in the face. Trunks was sent flying back. Sinnah disappeared and reappeared above Trunks. He smiled and began to pummel Trunks with punches in the gut.

Trunks hit the ground hard. Pieces of the road broke underneath him. The young Saiyan slowly stood up. "You're good," he said. He stared at Sinnah, who hadn't taken any damage from his attacks. "I guess I've got to transform!" He bent his knees and pumped his arms, transforming into a Super Saiyan 2.

"Let's see how you stand up to this!"Trunks flew at Sinnah and the two of them began to exchange blows.

--SS--

Goten glanced over towards Trunks and noticed that he had transformed. He then looked to Zadd, who did not have a single scratch on him. _"I've got to transform,"_ thought Goten. _"It's the only way I can win!" _

"What's the matter?" Zadd asked.

"You're about to get what you want," said Goten. His hair flashed gold as he transformed into a Super Saiyan 2.

"Ah! Finally." Zadd exclaimed with joy. "I get to fight a Super Saiyan."

They both disappeared and reappeared next to each other. Their fists collided. Goten spun around and threw another punch, which hit Zadd in the side of the head.

"Not bad," said Zadd as he landed.

Goten cupped his hands behind his back and began to chant. "KAMEHAME..." He disappeared. "HAAAAA!" The blue ki wave shot at Zadd from above him. Zadd formed a ki blast in his hand and shot it at the Kamehameha Wave. The two blasts met in the middle. Neither of them budged.

"I WON'T LOSE!" Goten yelled. His blast suddenly started to move towards Zadd. "IT'S OVER!" The blast quickly overpowered Zadd's and engulfed the alien. Goten glared towards the spot Zadd had been. The attack had wiped him out. It was over.

--SS--

Sinnah defended himself against one of Trunks' punches and glanced towards Goten. "Your friend has one," he said.

Trunks smiled. "Good, you will lose next."

"I don't think so," said Sinnah. "Zadd is still alive. You haven't actually been fighting us. These are just copies that we gave some of our energy to. This fight is over, but next time we meet we will fight for real."

Sinnah's body glowed in a white light and then exploded. Trunks put his arm up to shield his eyes.

Goten walked up to him. "Let's go tell the others."

Trunks nodded. "Let's go."

--SS--

"Where is he!" Yamcha complained.

"I don't know," said Tien. "We've been looking for hours, but Renahm's nowhere in sight."

"Hey, what's that?" Yamcha asked.

Tien looked ahead and gasped. A man was floating in the air. It was Gendella.

**Goten and Trunks' fight has ended, but Zadd and Sinnah are still out there. Now Tien has met up with Gendella. What will they do? Find out next time.**

**Next time on Dragonball SS Tien and Gendella begin their long awaited rematch. Don't miss the next episode of Dragonball SS!**

**Dragonball SS: Episode 89: Tien's Rematch**

**A/N: I haven't gotten any reviews since I started SS again, so please review!**


	47. Episode 89: Tien's Rematch

**Dragonball SS: The Renahm Saga**

**Episode 89**

**Tien's Rematch**

**Last time on Dragonball SS Goten and Trunks fought Zadd and Sinnah. After a close fight Sinnah revealed that they were fighting weaker copies of themselves. After that they both left. Meanwhile Tien and Yamcha encountered Gendella. Now Tien will fight Gendella again. How will their battle turn out? Find out on Dragonball SS!**

Gendella stared at Tien. "I've finally found you," he said with a smile. "I have been waiting a long time for this day."

Tien glared at Gendella. "So have I."

"Then let's get to it," Gendella said.

"Fine by me." They both disappeared and reappeared as their fists collided with each other. The energy coming off of them was so strong that the ground around them began to shake.

"You've gotten strong," said Gendella.

"So have you!" Tien yelled as they began to throw punches and kicks at high speeds. Both of them dodged, avoiding any hits. They disappeared and reappeared on two mountains across from each other. Tien pushed off from the mountain and began to throw punch after punch at his opponent. Gendella dodged all of the attacks and tried to backhand Tien. He was ready for this, and Gendella's hand passed through an afterimage.

Tien appeared above him. "Take this!" He threw a ki blast at Gendella, who teleported out of the way. Gendella appeared to the side of Tien and threw a punch towards his head. Tien grabbed his fist and threw a punch of his own. Gendella ducked and elbowed Tien in the chest. The triclops was sent flying into a mountain, which collapsed from the impact.

"Tien!" Yamcha yelled. He flew at Gendella, but was stopped by Tien, who had teleported in front of him.

"This is my fight," he said. "I've trained so much for this day. Don't interfere, no matter what."

"This guy is really strong," Yamcha said. "Are you sure you can handle him?"

Tien nodded. "I'm positive."

"Alright then, but you'd better not get yourself killed."

"I won't," said Tien. He cracked his knuckles. "Are you ready for round two?"

Gendella didn't answer. Instead he disappeared and reappeared with his elbow pointed towards Tien's head. Tien ducked under the attack and punched his opponent, sending him spiraling through the air. He put his hands together and yelled.

"TRI-BEAM!" A huge ki blast shot towards Gendella, who crossed his arms over his chest, lessening the damage. The blast created a huge explosion, kicking up dust from the ground. Tien didn't take his eyes off the smokescreen. When it finally cleared, Gendella was gone. Tien spun around and blocked a punch with his arm.

"That blast was weak," said Gendella.

"I didn't put much into it," said Tien. "Only enough to shake you."

"You'll have to do much better than that to beat me," said Gendella.

"I'll keep that in mind!" The both began to throw a flurry of punches and kicks at each other so quickly, that dust was kicked up from the ground and created a small cloud. Their fists collided, and they disappeared. Tien reappeared next to Gendella and threw out his elbow. Gendella caught it and disappeared. He reappeared behind Tien and threw a kick towards his head.

Tien was hit. He skidded across the ground. Gendella formed a ki blast and shot it at his opponent. Tien pushed off the ground and jumped high into the air. Gendella teleported towards him and threw a punch at the triclops. Tien caught it and knocked Gendella away with a punch of his own. He didn't waste anytime and flew at his enemy. Tien reached Gendella and began to pummel him with a barrage of punches to the gut. He finished his onslaught with one final punch. Gendella hit the ground hard, the ground crumbled beneath him as his body and the earth collided.

Gendella flew towards Tien at high speeds. They exchanged a few punches, and then Tien was hit by Gendella. He flipped in the air and landed on a nearby mountain. Gendella threw a punch at him, which he caught. Tien countered with a punch of his own, which Gendella caught.

They were both standing on the mountain, trying to knock the other ones fist away. Their auras flared as they yelled and began to power up. Tien's feet shifted as the mountain beneath him began to crumble. They kept it up. Tien summoned all the energy he could without exhausting himself. Their fight was far from over. Finally the mountain collapsed. The two of them pulled their hands away and appeared on separate mountains behind them.

Both of them flew at each other and began to exchange more physical attacks. Gendella landed a punch on Tien and then disappeared. He appeared above Tien and tried to kick him. Tien flipped over and kicked Gendella in the back of the head. Gendella collided with a mountain and glared at Tien.

"I've had enough of this," he said. "I'm going to end this fight right now! Have a taste of my true power!" He began to yell as his power grew stronger and stronger. Finally he stopped. Gendella pointed at Tien. "Prepare to die!"

**Tien and Gendella seem even, but will this power up change the battle? Find out next time on Dragonball SS!**

**Next time on Dragonball SS Tien struggles with Gendella's true power, and Yamcha insists on joining the battle. But Tien doesn't give up hope. Will all of his training be for nothing? Find out Next time on Dragonball SS!**

**Dragonball SS: Episode 90: Gendella's True Power**


	48. Episode 90: Gendella's True Power

**Dragonball SS: The Renahm Saga**

**Episode 90**

**Gendella's True Power**

**On the last episode of Dragonball SS Tien began his battle with Gendella. Both of them fought on equal levels, but Gendella soon got tired of dragging it out. He told Tien that he wasn't going all out. Gendella proceeded to power up, showing a huge amount of ki. Will Tien be able to beat him? Find out today on Dragonball SS!**

Gendella laughed as he watched Tien gasp in shock. His power had almost doubled.

"Surprised?" asked Gendella. "I know I would be."

"How did you get so strong?" Tien asked.

"By training. I told you I don't care about anything else but defeating you," Gendella said. "And now I will fulfill that goal!" He flew at Tien so quickly that it seemed like he had teleported. Gendella punched Tien in the face. He watched as the triclops bounced across the ground. Gendella smiled as he shot a large ki blast at Tien. Tien teleported behind Gendella and tried to kick him in the back of the head. Gendella ducked and spun around. He brought his foot up and kicked Tien under the chin. Tien was send flying upwards. Gendella appeared next to him and elbowed him in the chest, sending him flying into a mountain.

Gendella knocked the rocks away and grabbed Tien by the neck. He lifted the triclops into the air and smiled. "How do you like my power?" He let go of Tien's neck and punched him in the face, sending him flying across the ground. Tien slowly stood up, but was knocked across the ground by Gendella again.

Tien teleported behind Gendella and threw a punch towards the back of his head. Tien's fist passed through an afterimage. Gendella's foot smashed into his back, and once again, he was knocked across the ground. Gendella walked up to Tien, who was lying on the ground, too hurt to get up.

"I'm disappointed," Gendella said as his fist smashed into Tien's gut. Tien screamed in pain. "I thought you would put up a better fight." He picked Tien up by his head and formed a ki blast. "I guess I was wrong." He put his hand on Tien's face and unleashed the attack. The ki blast blew up in his face and sent the triclops flying into another mountain.

"Is that all you've got?" asked Gendella as he watched Tien slowly remove the rubble from on top of him. "You're pathetic." He formed a ki blast in his hand and pointed it at Tien.

_"I can't believe he's gotten this strong. I trained for three years and yet he's still this much more powerful than me. How can this be," _Tien thought.

"Die," Gendella said as he let go of the blast.

"Tien! Get out of there!" Yamcha yelled.

Tien looked at the oncoming ki blast. He suddenly remembered something Goku had said to him in the Time Chamber.

(Flashback)

"Good fight," said Goku. "You've gotten a lot stronger."

"Thanks," Tien answered.

"Tien, I know that you're planning on fighting that Gendella guy again. He might be stronger still. If you get into trouble in the Demon Realm, don't give up. There's always a chance that you can come back and win."

(Back to current time)

_"That's right. Goku never gave up. He's fought enemies like Kyanaka, Frieza, and Majin Buu. Even when it seems like we've lost he never gives up. I promised to myself that I wouldn't either. Thank you, Goku, for everything you've done. I promise I won't let you down."_

The blast smashed into Tien and created a huge explosion.

"TIEN!" Yamcha yelled.

"It's over," said Gendella.

"No, it's not," said a voice. The smoke finally cleared. "I won't give up," Tien whispered.

"How are you still alive!?" Gendella asked.

"I WON'T GIVE UP!" Tien screamed as his aura flared. He began to scream as his power shot through the roof. "Gendella! I'm not finished yet!" He finished his power up. He pointed at Gendella. "Let's end this!"

**At the brink of death the thought of Goku has given Tien more confidence. Will Tien's newfound strength be enough to beat Gendella? You do not want to miss the exciting conclusion of this fight on the next episode of Dragonball SS!**

**Next time on Dragonball SS Tien and Gendella continue to fight evenly with their full power. Will Tien's strength be enough to defeat Gendella? Find out next time on Dragonball SS.**

**Dragonball SS: Episode 91: Tien vs. Gendella: Conclusion**


	49. Episode 91: Tien vs Gendella: Conclusio

**Dragonball SS: The Renahm Saga**

**Episode 91**

**Tien vs. Gendella: Conclusion**

**Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan entered the Demon Realm with a small group of the Z Fighters. As they entered the Demon Realm the were met with a powerful demon, which Uub defeated. After the battle they split up into groups of two, searching for Renahm. Tien and Yamcha met with Gendella, who wanted to fight Tien. After a close fight between them, Gendella showed off his true power. When it all seemed hopeless, Tien remembered Goku's words and stood up to finish their fight. **

"How are you still alive!?" Gendella asked.

"I WON'T GIVE UP!" Tien screamed as his aura flared. He began to scream as his power shot through the roof. "Gendella! I'm not finished yet!" He finished his power up. He pointed at Gendella. "Let's end this!"

Tien flew at Gendella and threw a punch. Gendella disappeared and reappeared behind Tien. He stared at his opponent.

"You could barely move a minute ago," Gendella said. "How do you expect to beat me?"

"With my will to win," Tien answered.

Gendella chuckled. "How corny. Very well, show me the power of your will!"

Tien glared at him and disappeared. Gendella caught Tien's fist as he reappeared. He brought up his knee towards Tien's stomach, but it passed through an afterimage.

"DODONPA!" Tien yelled as a thin stream of gold ki shot out of his finger. Gendella spun around and smacked the attack away. He flew at Tien. They began to exchange punches and kicks as they slowly ascended higher into the air. Gendella landed the first hit, punching Tien in the chest. The triclops landed on the ground. He pushed off and flew away from Gendella with his aura surrounding him. Gendella followed and quickly caught up with his opponent.

The two of them began to exchange more physical attacks while flying. Their auras still surrounded them, but neither slowed down for a second. Tien moved his head to the side, avoiding one of Gendella's attacks. He countered with a kick, which Gendella blocked with his knee. Tien glanced up for a second and saw that the two of them were on a collision course with a large mountain. Gendella saw it too, but they continued to exchange blows. They flew closer to it, and the two of them each raised a hand with a ki blast formed. The shot it at the mountain while fighting with their remaining arm and legs. The mountain collapsed as the two of them passed over the rubble.

They still didn't slow down. Tien caught one of Gendella's fists and brought his elbow up, aimed at Gendella's face. Gendella smacked the attack out of the way and grabbed Tien by the shoulders. He looked up at another upcoming mountain. He slammed Tien into it. He finally stopped as Tien shot shot through the mountain.

Yamcha's jaw dropped. "That was intense!"

Tien appeared behind an unexpecting Gendella and kicked him in the back of the head. Gendella flipped around in the air just in time to watch Tien's fist smash into his face. Gendella pushed off the ground and flew at Tien. He threw three punches, which Tien dodged. The triclops countered by trying to elbow Gendella in the face. Gendella sidestepped the attack and backhanded Tien in the back of the head. Gendella followed as Tien was knocked towards a mountain.

Just before Tien hit the mountain, he put out his hands. He stopped himself in mid-air, and pushed off the mountain with his hands. He watched as Gendella passed him. Gendella didn't have time to pull back the punch he had prepared. His fist smashed into the mountain, putting a huge dent in it. Tien smashed Gendella over the head with both hands and watched as Gendella flew into the mountain, destroying it.

Tien landed on the ground and waited for Gendella to appear. He felt him come from behind and turned around. He blocked a kick with his forearm. Both of them disappeared. They began to teleport in all different places. Each time they appeared one of them attacked with either a punch, kick, or ki blast, while the other blocked or dodged.

Ki blasts shot from a lot of different directions. Yamcha watched them with his eyes wide open. _"These guys are fighting on a whole different level from earlier," _Yamcha thought. _"Tien has become so powerful. I thought I had made a lot of progress from last year, but looking at him now..."_

Tien and Gendella appeared a few yards away from each other on the ground. A breeze went by, picking up some dust into the air. Tien caught a small pebble and put out his fist. He crushed itand stared at Gendella. "I think we've fought long enough. All of this training we have done throughout this past year has all led up to this moment. I won't lose to you Gendella because I'm fighting for not only myself, but for my friends as well!"

"You want to end it. So be it. I will win!" Gendella yelled. "I too am fighting for someone special. I am fighting for Renahm! He gave me everything!"

They both put out thier arms and formed a ki blast. At the same time, they closed their hands over it. The energy spread over their fists.

_"Let's do this!"_ Tien thought confidently.

They ran at each other with their fists out. They grew closer and closer until they were only a few feet in front of each other. They both brought their fists back farther. They were only inches away from each other.

"THIS IS IT!" they both yelled at the sime time. Both of them brought their fists forward, aimed at the other's head. They moved closer and closer, and then one of them hit. A huge explosion was created, covering both of them.

Yamcha watched as the smoke cleared. One man was still standing the other one was on the ground. "Please let it be Tien," Yamcha said.

The smoke finally cleared, and the man left standing was Tien.

He smiled to himself. "I did it." His knees bent, and he fell to the ground next to Gendella.

Tien looked at Gendella, who slowly opened his eyes. Their eyes met for a long time as they stared each other down. Finally Gendella spoke.

"You and your friends come here and think you're doing what is right," he whispered. "You call us evil. You're wrong. Renahm is a great man, who took me in when I had nothing! Do you hear me!? My parents died, and I was alone. He saved me!"

Yamcha walked over to them. "Tien, are you okay?" he asked as he helped him up.

"I'm okay, just hurt," Tien replied. "I just need to rest for a little bit."

Yamcha nodded and aimed a ki blast at Gendella. "Stop!" Tien said quickly.

Yamcha looked at Tien. "Why? He works for Renahm."

"I just wanted to beat him," said Tien. "I don't want to kill him. I don't think he's really that bad."

"Whatever you say," said Yamcha. "I just hope you know what you're doing." He put Tien's arm around his shoulder and lifted off the ground.

"You fools!" Gendella yelled. "As soon as I recover I will come back I won't let any of you hurt Renahm!"

Yamcha ignored Gendella's threats as he slowly flew away.

**Tien has finally defeated Gendella, but he has spared his life. How will this turn out? Find out on Dragonball SS!**

**Next time on Dragonball SS Kiden begins his sinister plan, that no one, not even Renahm, knows about. Meanwhile Gedella remembers his past. What happened that led him to work for Renahm? Find out next time on Dragonball SS!**

**Dragonball SS: Episode 92: Gendella's Past**

**A/N: That was a longer chapter than usual. I really liked writing this fight, and I have a good idea of how the rest of the saga will turn out. We're getting closer and closer to the final battle with Renahm. Kiden will be an interesting character to write about, and a lot of stuff with him is going to happen soon. **

**Also, I have a knew recap style. It does a recap of more than just the last episode, kind of like the way they have it on Bleach. Please review, and tell me if you like it better this way or the other way. **


	50. Episode 92: Gendella's Past

**Dragonball SS: The Renahm Saga**

**Episode 92**

**Gendella's Past**

**Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan entered the Demon Realm with a small group of the Z Fighters. As they entered the Demon Realm the were met with a powerful demon, which Uub defeated. After the battle they split up into groups of two, searching for Renahm. Tien and Yamcha met with Gendella, who wanted to fight Tien. After a close fight between them, Gendella showed off his true power. When it all seemed hopeless, Tien summoned the strength to barely defeat Gendella.**

Gendella tried to move his arm. It moved a few inches from the ground and dropped since he had exhausted all of his ki. He sensed Tien and Yamcha already far off. Gendella sighed.

_"I failed you Renahm. You've done so much for me, yet I couldn't even pay you back. I promise that I will kill those two for you as soon as I regain my strength_." He closed his eyes_. "I will never forget the day I first met you._

_--SS--_

Kiden walked into a large, dark room. He sensed another presence and smiled. "Thank you for coming, Gessa."

"Why did you call me here?" a man appeared in front of Kiden. The darkness hid his entire body.

"I need you to do something for me. You are the second in command of my army, and I want you to lead it for an assignment."

"What would that be?" Gessa asked.

"I want you to kill Gendella."

Gessa gasped. "But he is a general, Lord Renahm would be angry with us."

"Lord Renahm already said that failure was not an option, and Gendella lost to the enemy. I've talked to Renahm already, and he has given me permission. Kill Gendella, you are stronger than him, despite not being a general!"

"Yes sir," Gessa said, "but may I ask you one question?"

"What is it?"

"Why are you sending me to lead the army, instead of yourself?" Gessa asked.

The darkness his Kiden's face as his smile grew even larger. "I have my reasons."

--SS--

A young, pale skinned boywas sitting on a bench in the middle of a small village. A group of boys walked up to him with smirks on their faces.

"Why are you all alone, Gendella?" one of them asked sarcastically.

"Go away," the young version of Gendella replied.

The boy pushed him down. "Don't tell me what to do. You're a freak. Just leave the village and never come back. Nobody wants you here!"

Gendella stared at the boy and lunged at him. A few other kids stepped in and knocked him back down.

_"I was always alone. I never knew why everyone hated me. I always wondered why, but I never could figure it out. I was later told by Renahm that my real parents had tried to kill King Dabura and failed. The parents I had then weren't my real parents. Then that horrible, yet wonderful day arrived."_

Gendella walked through the village. He approached a large house and sighed.

"I'm finally home," said Gendella. He opened the door and walked in. His mother greeted him.

"You're back," she said with a smile. His mother had long purple hair that went down to her back. She was tall and had bright green eyes. "How was your day?"

Gendella looked down. "It was fine."

His mother realized what happened and knelt down to him with a concerned look on her face. "Did the other kids give you a hard time die."

Gendella nodded and closed his eyes, fighting back the tears. He felt his mother's arms wrap around him in a tight hug.

"Don't worry about it," she said. "Once they get to know you better I'm sure they'll stop picking on you."

A man with short, dark hair walked into the room. He looked at Gendella. "You're home," he said.

Gendella nodded.

The man smiled. "I've got something to show you."

Gendella followed his father into another room. He watched his father reach into a drawer and pull out a slip of paper. His father handed him the paper. It was a picture of his mother, father, and him smiling together. He looked up at his father.

"No matter what those kids do to you, you'll always have us," his father said with a smile.

"We love you, Gendella," said his mother.

"Thank you Mom and Dad," Gendella said. "I love you too."

_"The only time I was ever happy was when I was with my family. A few hours passed, and then it happened."_

"Gendella, I forgot to get something from the store," his mother said. "Could you get it for me?"

"Yeah," he said with a smile. He set his picture on a table and left the house.

He walked to the store, aware of the people around him looking at him with hate in their eyes. Gendella reached the store, and purchased the ingrediants his mother had asked for him to get. He left the store and headed back home.

"Gendella!" he was stopped by the same kid who had been bothering him earlier.

"What do you want?" Gendella asked.

"I thought I told you to leave," the boy asked. "What's the point of staying here. Everyone hates you."

"Shut up," said Gendella. "If you don't like me then just leave me alone. I'll always have my parents." Gendella turned around and kept walking.

He finally reached his house and opened the door. He was surprised to not see his mother or father come to greet him.

"Mom, I'm home!" he called.

There was no answer.

"Mom!" he called again. "Dad!"

Still no answer.

"Where are they?" he said to himself.

He walked into the kitchen and stared at the pot of boiling water that his mom had prepared.

He left the kitchen, and walked into another room. The room was a mess. The furniture was knocked over, and there were some burn marks on the walls. Gendella's eyes widened. His mother and father were laying on the ground, dead. Their blood surrounded them on the floor.

"MOM! DAD!" he screamed. He ran to them and knelt down next to their corpses. "Please, don't be dead. I need you! You said you'd always be there for me! MOM! DAD!" Tears streamed from his face. "I love you! Why did this happen to you!"

He then remembered the picture. The table it had been on was knocked over. He frantically searched for it, but it was gone. "Where'd it go!" Gendella shouted. He began to cry. "I've lost everything!"

"Are you looking for this?"

Gendella turned around and stared at Renahm. "Who are you? Did you kill my parents?"

"No," Renahm replied. "I'm the one who killed their murdurer." He dropped a man's corpse to the ground. "I am sorry for your loss Gendella. I want you to have this." He handed Gendella the picture. "Don't lose it, it is the only thing left to remember them by."

"Who are you?" Gendella asked.

"My name is Renahm," he replied. "I will soon be the new Demon King now that my father, Dabura is dead. Gendella, I want you to come with me. You have great power within yourself. I can help you control it, so you can stop murders like this from happening."

Gendella stared at Renahm. "You want me?"

Renahm nodded. "I know all about you, Gendella. I want you to help me."

"Okay," Gendella said. He walked up to Renahm and took one last look at his parents, and then disappeared.

--SS--

_"That was the last time I ever saw my parents. Renahm taught me all I know, and told me about my real parents. He was one of the few people that cared for me," _Gendella thought as he layed on the ground. He slowly reached into his pocket and took out a metal case. It opened and Gendella stared at the picture it contained. Gendella slowly stood up as he stared into his mother and father's faces.

_"I loved them."_

He put the metal case back into his pocket. He sighed as he felt a little bit stronger. He began to lift into the air, but he heard a voice."

"Where do you think you're going?"

Gendella turned around. It was Gessa and Kiden's army.

**Gessa has arrived at Gendella's destination, but how long can Gendella last in his weakened state? Find out on the next exciting episode of Dragonball SS!**

**Next time on Dragonball SS Bardock and Dabura run into Rayne's army. While 17 and Uub run into an old enemy. Meanwhile Gendella tries to fight off Gessa and Kiden's army, when reinforcements for both sides show up. The war in the Demon Realm heats up in the next episode of Dragonball SS!**

**Dragonball SS Episode 93: The Battles Begin**

**A/N: Please review! I haven't gotten a review in ages!**

**Also I am going to rewrite the first two sagas. I was reading some of the Kyanaka Saga, and can't help but notice how badly my writing was compared to now. It won't interfere with my writing this, and I don't know when I'll get around to it, but you can expect a rewrite some time soon.**


	51. Episode 93: The Battles Begin

**Dragonball SS: The Renahm Saga**

**Episode 93**

**The Battles Begin**

**Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan entered the Demon Realm with a small group of the Z Fighters. As they entered the Demon Realm, they were met with a powerful demon, which Uub defeated. After the battle, they split up into groups of two, searching for Renahm. Tien and Yamcha met with Gendella, who wanted to fight Tien. After a close fight between them, Gendella showed off his true power. When it all seemed hopeless, Tien summoned the strength to barely defeat Gendella. After the battle, Gendella remembered why he had joined Renahm in the first place. His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Gessa and Kiden's army.**

Gendella stared at the large army standing before him. "Gessa," he uttered to himself.

"Hello Gendella," Gessa said with a smile.

"Why are you here?" Gendella asked.

"I was sent here to kill you," Gessa smiled. "Kiden gave me control over his army for this mission."

"Kiden," Gendella repeated to himself. "I knew he was up to something."

"Kill him!" Gessa ordered. A group of five soldiers swarmed Gendella instantly. Gendella was able to dodge most of their blows, but he was eventually kicked by one of them. He landed on his feet and glared at Gessa.

"Stop this right now! Kiden is just using you!" Gendella yelled.

"I don't believe you," Gessa said. The five warriors flew at him again.

"_This is bad," _Gendella thought. _"I'm still weak from my battle with Tien."_

The warriors reached him and showered him with several physical attacks. Gendella managed to avoid or block all of them and countered by punching one in the face. He phased out and reappeared with his foot shoved into the soldier's gut, killing him. Gendella ducked under a punch and smashed his forearm into the warrior's neck, crushing it. He jumped into the air and kicked another soldier in the head, stunning him momentarily. He had killed two of them, but things weren't looking good. He was quickly running out of strength.

Gendella flew into the air, ascending at high speeds. He blocked a few more attacks and laid a punch in a soldier's chest. He teleported above him and wiped him out with a ki blast. Gendella suddenly felt a ki signal from behind him, and the next thing he knew, he was falling towards the ground from a punch to the back of the head. He flipped around and landed on his feet.

"_I can't keep this up," _he thought. He then felt a large number of ki signals heading towards them. He spun around and gasped as he watched his army heading straight for them.

"This is over, Gessa," Gendella said with a smile. His army landed between the Kiden's army and him.

--SS—

"Do you feel that, Uub?" 17 asked as they flew through the air.

Uub nodded. "I've felt it for some time. Let's stop and have whoever it is come out."

They stopped flying and landed in the middle of an empty wasteland. "Come out!" 17 ordered loudly. He heard a smug laugh.

"It's good to see you again, 17," a voice said.

Uub and 17 spun around. An insect like creature with long tail smiled at them.

"How are you alive, Cell?" 17 asked.

"He's Cell?" Uub asked. "I've heard of him, but never pictured him like this."

17 nodded. "Answer the question, Cell!"

"Very well," Cell chuckled. "Renahm thought I would be useful and gave me new life. I was looking for Gohan, but you'll do just fine."

"I'll handle him!" Uub said as he began to power up.

17 stuck his arm in front of him. "No, leave him to me. I still want to get back at him for what he did to my sister and me."

Cell smiled. "I've beaten you once, and I'll beat you again!" He flew at 17 and gave out a loud battle cry. 17 watched as his fist headed for his face. He brought his forearm up and allowed the punch to hit it.

"Is that all you've got, Cell?" he asked cockily.

"Not at all!" Cell began to throw a flurry of punches at 17, who easily avoided them all. He phased out and kicked Cell in the back of the head. The insect-like android regained his composure only to receive a punch to the gut.

17 watched as his opponent stood back up. "The tables have turned, Cell. Now I'm on top."

Cell crouched down. "We'll see about that!" he yelled as his power skyrocketed.

--SS—

"What is that?" Bardock asked. He pointed to a large group of people flying towards them.

"It must be one of Renahm's armies," Dabura answered. "It looks like they're coming after us."

"Do we try to fight them head on?" Bardock asked.

Dabura nodded. "It's our only option. They know we're here." A short, curved sword materialized in his hand.

"This could be a problem," Bardock said as the army reached them. A woman with long hair appeared at the top. It was Rayne.

"You're that woman from the world tournament!" Bardock shouted.

Rayne nodded. "You are correct. I am also the leader of one of Renahm's four armies."

"What do you want from us?" Dabura asked.

Rayne turned her attention to the previous Demon King. "You're King Dabura. Renahm told us that you betrayed us for the likes of them. I don't want to have to fight you so I will give you a choice. Leave now or die."

"What, no third option?" Bardock asked sarcastically.

"I am sorry, but we cannot choose either one," said Dabura.

"Very well then," said Rayne. "Attack them."

"Let's go!" Bardock yelled. He and Dabura flew towards the oncoming army.

Dabura dodged a ki blast and phased out. He appeared behind a soldier and cut him across the back with his sword. He ducked under a punch and countered by stabbing his attacker through the stomach. He pulled out his sword and slashed some across the stomach. The previous Demon King noticed Rayne out o the corner of his eye and disappeared.

Bardock avoided several punches from a swarm of soldiers. He elbowed one in the head and disappeared. He reappeared behind another soldier and shot a ki blast through the soldier's back. Bardock sensed someone behind him, spun around, and kicked the man, snapping his neck.

He sensed a large amount of power forming behind him. He turned around and saw a group of seven soldiers charging up large ki waves. The soldiers fired their red ki waves at the same time. The ki formed together to create an even large attack.

Bardock smirked. "Is that all you've got?" He flashed into Super Saiyan 2 and formed a large ki wave. "Take this!" A huge sky blue ki wave shot towards the group's ki wave. Bardock's attack collided with the soldiers' and began to overpower their attack. The soldiers began to pour more ki into their attack in a desperate attempt to overpower Bardock's attack. Their attack began to push Bardock's back a little, but it quickly lost momentum and they were engulfed by Bardock's power.

Dabura appeared in front of Rayne. He threw a punch, which Rayne caught.

"You won't beat me," Rayne said as she glared at Renahm's father.

"Oh really?" Dabura swung his sword at Rayne. She let go of his fist and jumped back. Dabura smiled and formed a large red ki ball in his hand. "Evil Impulse!" The attack grew bigger and flew towards Rayne. Her eyes widened at the power the attack was emanating. She phased out just in time and watched as the attack smashed into a large mountain, turning it into rubble.

Bardock appeared next to Dabura. "Mind if I take over from here?"

Dabura glanced at him. "Are you sure?"

Bardock nodded. "I feel like letting loose, and these weaklings aren't getting the job done."

"Alright then," Dabura said. "I'll take care of her army then."

"Thanks," Bardock said as he teleported across from Rayne. "Your fight is with me now!"

"I don't care who I fight," Rayne said. "It doesn't matter which one of you I kill first."

--SS—

Gendella pointed towards the opposing army. "Kiden is using his army to get rid of me! Take them all out and show no mercy!"

"I'm sorry, but we cannot do that," one of his soldiers answered.

"What are you talking about?" Gendella asked.

"We've been working for Kiden this entire time," the soldier turned around and smiled. "Kiden killed your original army and replaced it with us."

"Then that means…"

"We're going to kill you," the soldier finished. He aimed a ki blast at Gendella and fired it off. Gendella closed his eyes and braced himself for the worse. He heard an explosion, but felt no pain. Gendella slowly opened his eyes and saw a man with short black hair standing in front of him.

"Looks like we just made it, Tien," Yamcha said without turning around.

Gendella turned around and saw Tien nod. "Yeah, that was close."

"Why are you here?" Gendella asked.

"Tien felt your power and wanted to help you out. You're the enemy, and I could care less whether you live or die, but if Tien wants to help you then I'm right there behind him," Yamcha said.

"Why would you want to save me?" Gendella asked, glaring at Tien.

"I know this doesn't make us friends, but I couldn't let you get killed by your so-called comrades," Tien said. "Now let's get out of here. Come on, Yamcha." Tien picked up Gendella and put his arm around his shoulder.

"You two go on without me," said Yamcha. "I'll hold them off."

"Are you sure?" asked Tien.

Yamcha nodded. "I'm positive. You're not the only one who's gotten a lot stronger. I have a really powerful new technique under my sleeve that just begging for a situation like this."

"If you put it like that, I'm not going to argue with you. Just be careful," Tien said as he floated off the ground.

"I will," Yamcha said confidently.

"Don't let Gendella get away!" Gessa ordered. Two soldiers chased after them.

"Not so fast!" Yamcha shouted as he appeared in front of them. He kicked one in the neck, killing him instantly. The next one was killed by a huge ki blast.

Yamcha clapped his hands. "You guys are weaker than I thought."

**Yamcha, 17, Bardock, and Dabura are all about to fight the remaining fighters in Renahm's army. Will they succeed? Find out on the next exciting episode of Dragonball SS!**

**Next time on Dragonball SS Yamcha begins to fight off two of Renahm's armies, showing off some new techniques in the process. How will he fare? Find out next time!**

**Dragonball SS: Episode 94:Ultimate Wolf Fang Fist**

**Please Review!**


	52. Episode 94: Ultimate Wolf Fang Fist

**Dragonball SS: The Renahm Saga**

**Episode 94**

**Ultimate Wolf Fang Fist**

**Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan entered the Demon Realm with a small group of the Z Fighters. Upon entering the Demon Realm, they were met with several different enemies. First Uub defeated a giant demon. Next Tien faced off against Gendella. Afterwards, 17 began to fight Cell, and Bardock took on Rayne. Dabura faced off against Rayne's entire army. While all this was going on, Yamcha stepped in between Gendella's battle against two of Renahm's armies.**

"Do you think your friend can defeat both armies?" Gendella asked as Tien flew them away from the battle.

"Yamcha has always been one of the weaker fighters in our group," Tien said, "but that has changed in the past year. The new techniques he has mastered are incredible. I believe that he can take out both of those armies."

--SS--

"Do you honestly mean to defeat two of Renahm's armies by yourself?" Gessa asked.

"No, I just mean to hold you off until Tien and Gendella can get far enough away," Yamcha said cockily.

"We'll kill you, and then your friends," Gessa said. "Kill him!"

Yamcha got into his fighting stance and prepared himself for the battle to come.

--SS--

Kiden watched Yamcha and the two armies prepare to battle from a cliff not too far off. He made sure to hide his ki level. Kiden sensed someone behind him. "Zadd, why are you here?" he asked without turning around.

"I came here to see how you were doing," Zadd walked up next to Kiden. "Siasat and I just returned from Earth."

"Any survivors?" Kiden asked.

"Just Thorn. Zenn and Boram were killed," Zadd answered.

"I see," Kiden nodded. "Thank you for the update."

"Are you going to return to Seshoutsu?" Zadd asked.

"Not right now. I want to see how things play out."

Zadd smiled. "Your strategy worked perfectly. By putting two of our enemies against each other one of them will be dead by the end of the day."

Kiden nodded. "It's the best way of dealing with them. There will surely be casualties on both sides, and one side will be completely disposed of."

"Alright," Zadd said. "I am going to return. Come back when this is all over."

"Don't worry, I will," said Kiden with an evil smile.

--SS--

Yamcha ducked under a kick and swept a soldier a group of soldiers off their feet. He jumped into the air and formed a blue ball of ki in his hands. Yamcha pointed his hands at the ground. "Kamehameha!" The blue ki wave shot towards the group of soldiers, wiping several of them out on its path towards the ground. The attack exploded on contact with ground, creating a large crater.

Yamcha turned around and dodged a flurry of physical attacks from a group of soldiers. He countered with physical attacks of his own. He finished the last one off with a large ki blast.

"Surround him!" Gessa ordered. Both armies surrounded Yamcha.

Yamcha smiled to himself. "I have a special attack just for this." His hand began to glow from a large amount of golden ki. Suddenly a small ball formed above his hand. "Spirit Ball!" He aimed the attack towards a large portion of the armies. Yamcha closed his hand and stuck out two of his fingers. The ball shot through one of the soldiers' body. Yamcha directed the attack by moving his pointed fingers. The ball of ki began to move everywhere at extremely high speeds, killing everyone who got in its path.

"I think that's enough of that," Yamcha said after a few minutes of wiping out the soldiers like cockroaches. He brought his fingers in and watched as the ball self-destructed, wiping out many more of Gessa's soldiers.

"He's stopped the attack! Kill him now!" Gessa ordered.

Yamcha smiled to himself. "Bring it on!" He began to weave in and out of the attack. He punched one of the soldiers in the face and hit three more with a roundhouse kick. Yamcha phased out behind the soldiers and showered them with ki blasts. Yamcha stopped his attack abruptly as he sensed for Tien and Gendella.

"My friends are pretty far away," said Yamcha with a grin. "I think it's time for the big finale!"

"What's he doing?" Gessa asked himself. "Everyone, be on guard!"

Yamcha got into his fighting stance and began to yell as his light blue aura flared around him. Blue ki formed around the tips of his fingers, making them as sharp as knives. His aura suddenly engulfed him as it turned dark blue. Yamcha's ki slowly took the form of a wolf.

"How do you like this?" Yamcha said. "By rotating my ki around my body like this, I can make it look like I have actually transformed into a wolf. This is my newest and strongest attack. Ultimate Wolf Fang Fist!"

Yamcha, in his wolf form, ran at the cluster of soldiers. He brought his hands up and clawed at them as he broke through their entire army. The soldiers didn't stand a chance, as even more of them were wiped out than when he used the Spirit Ball.

Yamcha finally appeared on the other side. Without stopping, he formed his entire aura into one last ki blast and shot it off towards the army, killing more of the soldiers.

Gessa stared through the smokescreen the attack had created. Yamcha had escaped. "He's heading towards his friends," Gessa said. "Follow him!"

--SS--

Yamcha caught up with Tien and Gendella ten minutes later. "You guys okay?" he asked.

"We should be asking you that," Tien said. "How'd you do?"

"I took out a little over half of them," Yamcha answered, "but I used up a lot of ki in the process. I need to rest for a little bit."

Tien nodded. "Okay. Yamcha I need to ask you to give me your senzu bean."

"What?" Yamcha asked. "This is our last one. You ate yours; we need to save this for an emergency."

"I know. This is an emergency. Gendella has run out of ki, and he's close to death. He needs it."

"There is no way I'm giving this to someone like him. He'll attack us once he recovers."

"No he won't," Tien said. "We need his help against that army. From what he's told me, that Gessa guy is really strong. There's no way I can defeat an entire army, and a guy as strong as Gendella by myself."

"I can fight," said Yamcha.

"You're tired from earlier," Tien said. "Please, Yamcha."

Yamcha groaned. "Fine," he said. "You're just like Goku. You always worry about everyone, even our enemies."

"If Goku hadn't worried about our enemies we wouldn't have Piccolo or Vegeta," Tien said. He turned towards Gendella. "Eat this."

Gendella took it without any questions and ate it. He smiled to himself. "It really does heal you."

Tien nodded. "Now get up. Gessa is here."

Gendella stood up and stared into the distance. Sure enough, Gessa and his army were on their way towards them.

"We have a truce for now, right?" Tien asked.

Gendella nodded. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend. After this, I will try to kill you again."

Tien smiled. "I know." The two of them walked in the direction of Gessa's army.

**Yamcha has defeated over half of Gessa's army, but now Gessa returns with the rest of his army. Will Tien and Gendella be able to stop it? Find out next time on Dragonball SS!**

**Next time on Dragonball SS 17 and Cell continue their battle. Which one of them will come out on top? Find out next time!**

**Dragonball SS: Episode 95: 17's Revenge**

**A/N: Kiden is one evil guy. I told you he was going to be awesome. Anyway, tell me how you liked this chapter in a review. I updated twice tonight.**


	53. Episode 95: 17’s Revenge

**Dragonball SS: The Renahm Saga**

**Episode 95**

**17's Revenge**

**Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan entered the Demon Realm with a small group of the Z Fighters. Upon entering the Demon Realm, they were met with several different enemies. First Uub defeated a giant demon. Next Tien faced off against Gendella. Afterwards, 17 began to fight Cell, and Bardock took on Rayne. Dabura faced off against Rayne's entire army. While all this was going on, Yamcha stepped in between Gendella's battle against two of Renahm's armies. Yamcha fought off half of the combined armies and retreated to Tien and Gendella's location. Gessa caught up and prepared to take on Tien and Gendella.**

17 cracked his knuckles and smiled at Cell. "This is going to feel good. I've been waiting for this day for a long time, Cell," he said.

Cell frowned. "You don't seem much stronger. Aside from the longer hair, you're exactly the same."

"We'll see about that!" 17 yelled as he flew at Cell. He aimed a fist at Cell's head, which was caught. Cell phased out and threw a punch at 17 from behind. 17 spun around and knocked Cell's fist away. He followed up with an uppercut to the chin. Cell was sent flying upwards, but 17 quickly put an end to his ascent. Cell was hit by 17's foot, and smashed into the ground hard.

Cell slowly stood up from his freshly made crater. "Not bad, 17," he said with a cold stare, "but I'm not done yet!" Cell flew at him and threw a punch aimed at 17's head. 17 blocked the attack with his forearm and countered by throwing a punch of his own, which Cell avoided. The green android spun around and tried to kick 17 in the head. 17 brought his arm up just in time and blocked the attack.

"Is this all you've got?" 17 asked cockily as he phased out of sight. Cell sensed him from above, but it was too late. 17's fists collided with Cell's head, knocking him to the ground. Cell looked up just in time to see a ki blast headed his way. He covered his head with his arms and took the blast head on, avoiding most of the damage. Before the smokescreen disappeared, Cell was sent flying into a mountain by 17's fist.

"You can't beat me," 17 said coldly.

"That's what you think! I still have more power up my sleeve!" Cell cupped his hands behind his back. "I'm going to use all of my power to wipe you out with this attack! Kame…Hame… HA!" A huge ki wave shot at 17.

17 smiled and put out his arms. The giant Kamehameha Wave collided with him and exploded. Cell smiled as he stared at the smoke.

"The fool took that attack head on. He has to be dead," Cell said.

"Is that so?" 17 walked out of the smokescreen. "That felt good, Cell. You see, I have a special ability that allows me to absorb ki-based attacks."

Cell gasped. "How? Gero never gave you that ability."

"I left Earth years ago in search of more power. I found a man named Myuu. He was looking for the Dragonballs, I tricked him into giving me this strength, and then I killed him."

Cell glared at 17. "I see," he said. "You think you can beat me now."

17 nodded. "You are outmatched, Cell. It is time for me to end this! I'm going to send back all the power I absorbed from you tenfold!"

17 pointed an open palm at Cell. "Saihatsu!" A huge orange ki wave shot towards Cell. The green android's eyes widened at the power of the oncoming attack.

"I won't lose to you!" Cell shouted as he caught the attack. He desperately tried to stop the blast, but he only managed to slow it down.

"Goodbye Cell," 17 said. "Return to Hell!" The orange ki wave completely engulfed Cell and created a huge explosion.

17 and Uub watched the smokescreen intently. When it had finally dissipated, Cell was nowhere to be seen. "It's over," said 17. "I've finally gotten my revenge."

--SS--

Dabura avoided a punch from a soldier and kicked it into another soldier. He ducked under a punch, and elbowed his attacker in the neck. Dabura took a quick glance towards Bardock and Rayne, who were about to start their fight. His attention was returned to his battle as he received a punch from one of the soldiers.

--SS--

Gessa and his army landed across from Tien and Gendella. "You look better, Gendella," Gessa said.

Gendella ignored his enemy. "How many of them are there?" he asked.

Tien opened his eyes. "There are ninety-three of them left, including Gessa."

"Gessa will send them at us first so we get tired. Once we take care of the army he'll come at us in our weakened states," Gendella said.

Tien nodded. "Then we won't use up much of our energy."

Gendella chuckled. "You make this seem like it's going to be easy."

"Let's hope it's not too hard," Tien said with a smirk. "You ready?"

Gendella nodded. "Let's do this." Tien and Gendella bent their knees and began to yell as their power levels increased. Their auras surrounded them.

"This is it, Gessa!" Gendella screamed.

**17 has defeated Cell, but Gessa and Rayne are still left. Will Tien and Gendella be able to stop Gessa? Will Bardock be able to defeat Rayne? Find out next time on Dragonball SS!**

**Next time on Dragonball SS Bardock begins his battle with Rayne. They both seem even at first, but Rayne shows off her power and gains the upper hand. Don't miss the next episode of Dragonball SS!**

**Dragonball SS: Episode 96: Bardock vs. Rayne**

**A/N: That was a shorter chapter than usual, but the next chapter will be longer. Please review.**


	54. Episode 96: Bardock vs Rayne

**Dragonball SS: The Renahm Saga**

**Episode 96**

**Bardock vs. Rayne**

**Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan entered the Demon Realm with a small group of the Z Fighters. Upon entering the Demon Realm, they were met with several different enemies. After many hard battles, 17 faced off against Cell and quickly defeated him. Meanwhile Tien and Gendella prepared for their battle against Gessa. Dabura fought off Rayne's army elsewhere while Bardock prepared for his battle against Rayne**

Bardock teleported across from Rayne and smirked. "Your fight is with me now!"

"I don't care who I fight," Rayne said. "It doesn't matter which one of you I kill first."

"You may talk big, but let's see how strong you really are!" Bardock yelled as he flew towards Rayne. He threw a punch towards her head, which the Rayne ducked under.

"Nice try," she said. The demon brought her fist up and punched Bardock in the chest, knocking him away from her. Bardock appeared behind her and kicked her in the back of the head. She spun around and blocked a second kick. Both of them disappeared and reappeared across from each other.

"Not bad," Bardock said.

Rayne ignored the compliment and threw a large ki blast towards the Saiyan. Bardock jumped to the side, but Rayne had already reached him. He was hit by a punch to the head. Bardock landed on his feet and blocked another punch from Rayne. He countered by kneeing her in the stomach. She doubled over in pain and tried to catch her breath. Bardock didn't allow it and backhanded her across the face.

Rayne flipped in the air and landed on her feet. She appeared behind Bardock and tried to sweep him off his feet. The Saiyan jumped backwards, did a flip in the air, and landed on the ground. A blue ki blast formed in his hand.

"Take this!" Bardock yelled. He threw the attack towards Rayne. It collided with the ground and exploded on contact. Rayne teleported behind Bardock and began to exchange physical attacks with him.

After a while of dodging from the both of them, she hit him in the face with a punch. Rayne appeared above Bardock and kicked him in the stomach. He smashed into the ground creating a large crater around him.

Bardock dusted himself up as he stood back up. He teleported behind her and elbowed the demon in the back of the head. Rayne flipped around in the air, but was hit by Bardock's fist. Before she could regain her composure both of Bardock's fists collided with her chest knocking her into the ground. Bardock landed across from her and smiled.

Rayne slowly stood up and glared at the Saiyan. "You're better than I thought," she said, "but you're still no match for me."

"It doesn't seem that way too me," Bardock replied.

"I haven't shown you my full power yet," Rayne said. "Strength isn't my specialty, but speed is. Out of the four generals, I am the fastest. My speed even rivals Renahm's."

"If you don't have the strength to back up your speed, it's meaningless," Bardock said.

"Don't get me wrong. I may not be as strong as Gendella or Kiden, but I am almost as strong. Like I said, there is no way you can win." Rayne's aura flashed around her. "This fight will end now!"

She appeared next to Bardock with her elbow shoved into his gut. Before he could do anything, her foot collided with his head, knocking him into a large mountain.

--SS--

Dabura sensed Bardock's power slightly drop as Rayne's grew larger. _"What's going on?" _he wondered to himself. His thoughts were interrupted as a fist smashed into his face. He quickly recovered and slashed one of the demons through the stomach with his sword. Dabura didn't waste any time. He spun around and shot a ki blast towards an oncoming soldier.

"_I have to see what's going on with Bardock," _he thought as he flew through an opening. The group of soldiers followed closely behind. Bardock wasn't too far away, so it wouldn't take long to find him.

--SS--

Bardock's aura erupted around him, pushing away all of the rubble that covered him. He glared at the demon in front of him.

Rayne stared coldly at him. She formed a ki blast in her hand and shot it towards him. The attack sped at him. Bardock crossed his arms around him, stopping most of the damage. Before the smokescreen cleared, Rayne punched him in the face.

Bardock landed on his feet and noticed Dabura, along with Rayne's army, approaching.

"Bardock, are you okay?" Dabura asked as he moved closer.

The Saiyan nodded. "Yeah, she's just a little stronger than I thought."

"Well-" Dabura stopped mid-sentence. He sensed a ki blast approaching and spun around. He cut through the attack with his sword and glared at the army. "I don't have time to talk. Just be careful!"

"I will," Bardock said as he turned his attention back to Rayne.

"Are you done talking?" Rayne asked coldly.

"Yeah, now let's continue our fight," Bardock said as he powered up.

**Rayne has proven herself far stronger and faster than either Bardock or Dabura expected. How will this change of events turn out for Bardock? Find out on the next episode of Dragonball SS!**

**Next time on Dragonball SS, Bardock continues to fight with an unbelievably fast Rayne. How will he be able to put up a fight if he can't find his opponent? Meanwhile Tien and Gendella take out Gessa's army and prepare to battle with him. How will they do? Find out on the next exciting episode of Dragonball SS!**

**A/N: March 16 is the third anniversary of Dragonball SS. As always, there will be many updates, and I will thank all my reviewers in the last year. Also, if you review this chapter I will give send you a preview of the next movie. **

**Please review! **


	55. Episode 97: Bardock's Hope

**Dragonball SS: The Renahm Saga**

**Episode 97**

**Bardock's Hope**

**Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan entered the Demon Realm with a small group of the Z Fighters. Upon entering the Demon Realm, they were met with several different enemies. After many hard battles, 17 faced off against Cell and quickly defeated him. Meanwhile Tien and Gendella prepared for their battle against Gessa. Dabura fought off Rayne's army elsewhere while Bardock began his battle with Rayne. After Bardock began to take the lead, Rayne showed off her true power. **

Rayne appeared in front of Bardock and punched him in the face. Bardock flipped in the air and skidded to a stop.

"You may be fast, but I'm still stronger!" he yelled as he flew at her. He brought his fist back and threw a punch towards her head. Rayne brought her arm up and easily blocked the attack.

"You were saying?" she asked sarcastically.

Bardock's eyes widened at the power Rayne was emitting. Before he could move a muscle, her elbow smashed into the side of his head.

Rayne watched as the Saiyan bounced across the ground. She smiled to herself. "Is that all you've got?"

Bardock stumbled to his feet. "Not by a long shot," he said. He flew at Rayne, but before he made it halfway there, Rayne's foot connected with his chin. The demon appeared above him, flipped around in the air, and kicked him in the chest. Bardock was knocked to the ground, creating a huge crater around him.

"Die," Rayne said coldly. A large ki blast shot out of her hand and headed towards Bardock, who had just managed to stand up His eyes widened at the power of the blast. The attack smashed into him before he could move. Rayne heard him let out a scream just before the blast hit him, silencing him.

--SS--

Dabura gasped as he felt Bardock's power vanish. He turned around and looked towards the smokescreen Rayne's ki blast had created. "No way," he muttered to himself. A ki blast smashed into his back. Dabura didn't move. His red aura suddenly erupted around him as his power shot through the roof.

"I've had enough of you!" he yelled as he disappeared. He appeared above the remnants of Rayne's army. "Evil Impulse!" A huge red and black ki blast shot out of his hand, towards the remnants of Rayne's army. He heard the soldiers scream in terror as the giant ki blast engulfed all of them, putting an end to their lives.

Dabura panted as he tried to regain his breath. That last attack took a lot out of him and he wondered how he could beat Rayne in his tired state.

--SS--

Rayne watched as the smoke dissipated. Bardock's body was nowhere to be found. She closed her eyes and scanned the entire area for Bardock's ki. His power couldn't be found anywhere. His body must have been completely disintegrated by the ki blast.

"Don't move."

Rayne turned around and saw Dabura pointing his sword at her. She sensed that his power had dropped. The demon smiled.

"Do you honestly believe you can beat me in the state you're in?" Rayne asked. "I'll kill you just like I killed your friend."

"You can try," Dabura said.

"Stop!"

Dabura spun around and gasped. "You're alive!"

Rayne's eyes widened. "You..!"

Bardock smiled. "This is my fight," he said. "I just needed time to eat my senzu bean." He cracked his knuckles.

"You're a fool," Rayne said angrily. "You can't beat me!"

"Dabura, I want you to go find Renahm," Bardock said. "I can handle her myself."

"She's too strong," Dabura said. "She'll just beat you again."

Bardock shook his head. "No, I won't lose. If she does beat me, she'll come after you. I can handle her!"

Dabura stared at Bardock. "Alright, but be careful and don't die."

Bardock smirked. "I won't." Bardock waited until Dabura was out of sight, and then he turned his attention back to Rayne. _"If I can transform into a Super Saiyan 3, I might stand a chance," _he thought.

"It's just you and me now, demon! Let's continue our battle!" Bardock gave out a battle cry and flew at Rayne. His attack was dodged, and Rayne sent him flying with a kick to the head. Bardock appeared behind the demon and began to throw punch after punch. Rayne smiled as she weaved in and out of his attacks, avoiding every punch.

"This is beginning to get boring," Rayne said as she dodged another of Bardock's punches. She buried her fist in Bardock's gut, doubling the Saiyan over in pain. Rayne began to pummel Bardock all over with physical attacks, not letting up for an instant.

Bardock felt himself slipping into unconsciousness. _"Why… why can't I transform. I have to become a Super Saiyan 3!" _Rayne still didn't let up. This went on for what seemed like hours to Bardock, as he barely stayed conscious. Finally, Rayne finished her onslaught by smashing her forearm into his face.

Bardock bounced across the ground and didn't move. His face was covered in his blood, and his armor was badly damaged.

"If you can still hear me then I would stay down," said Rayne. "If I see you move I will kill you."

"_I couldn't transform. I failed," _Bardock managed to think.

Rayne turned around and was about to leave when she felt Bardock's ki. She slowly turned around and saw him barely standing and breathing heavily.

"I'm tired of you trying to fight me," Rayne said. "I'm going to put an end to you right now!"

Bardock watched as she formed a ki blast in her hand. Rayne closed her hand over the blast, preparing a ki punch. After she had finished, she disappeared.

"_If this doesn't work, then I am going to die," _thought Bardock as she formed the ki blast. He grabbed something and put it over one of his eyes just as she disappeared. _"This is it." _Rayne appeared in front of Bardock, but her fist never reached him. Bardock dug his fist into her stomach just as she appeared, sending the demon bouncing across the ground.

"How did you…" Rayne was speechless.

"I can't rely on transforming whenever I'm in a bad situation," Bardock said. "I've never been very good at sensing ki, and I made a promise to myself never to use this until I mastered that ability. This machine is called a scouter. It senses my enemies ki for me, making me able to follow your movements even at your speed."

Rayne chuckled. "It doesn't matter now. You're already injured from our fight."

"Not for long," Bardock replied. He smiled and pulled out a small bean. "This is called a senzu bean. By eating it, I can regain my full strength."

"I see," Rayne said with a glare. "It doesn't matter, I will still beat you!"

Bardock glared at Rayne. "It's time for round two!"

**By using his scouter, Bardock has changed the tides of their battle. Will Bardock be able to defeat Rayne? Find out on Dragonball SS!**

**Next time on Dragonball SS Tien and Gendella begin their battle with Gessa after making short work of his army. Just when it seems that the two of them can win, Gessa shows off an amazing power making their battle a whole lot more difficult. How will they do? Find out on the next action-packed episode of Dragonball SS!**

**Dragonball SS: Episode 98: Gessa**


	56. Episode 98: Gessa

**Dragonball SS: The Renahm Saga**

**Episode 98**

**Gessa**

**Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan entered the Demon Realm with a small group of the Z Fighters. Upon entering the Demon Realm, they were met with several different enemies. After many hard battles, 17 faced off against Cell and quickly defeated him. Meanwhile Tien and Gendella prepared for their battle against Gessa. Dabura fought off Rayne's army elsewhere while Bardock began his battle with Rayne. After Bardock began to take the lead, Rayne showed off her true power, and quickly changed the flow of the battle. Bardock had Dabura leave them while he continued to fight. Just when it seemed that all hope was lost for Bardock, he took out his scouter, allowing him to sense Rayne's movements.**

"You ready?" Tien asked with a smirk.

Gendella nodded. "Let's do this." Tien and Gendella bent their knees and began to yell as their power levels increased. Their auras surrounded them.

"This is it, Gessa!" Gendella screamed.

"Kill them!" Gessa commanded his army. Half of his army formed ki waves and aimed them at Tien while the other half aimed at Gendella.

"Let's finish this with one attack!" yelled Tien. "Tri-Beam!" A huge golden ki blast shot towards the army.

"Ki Simetra!" Gendella yelled as his rainbow colored ki wave shot towards the army. Gessa's army shot off their ki waves towards the two of them.

Tien yelled as his blast was slowly pushed back towards him. He glanced over to Gendella and noticed that he was having an easier time.

"Don't underestimate them!" yelled Gendella. "Put in everything you've got!"

Tien nodded and screamed as he put out more of his ki into his attack. The army's wave was slowly pushed back, but it slowly pushed his attack back. Tien sensed that the army was running low on ki. He put just enough of his ki into his attack to hold them off without exhausting his ki. He continued to keep an eye on their ki supply until it grew lower as they poured almost all of their ki into their attack. He heard an explosion as Gendella's attack plowed through his half of the army.

"This is it!" he yelled as he suddenly poured a huge amount of ki into his attack. The army's attack was quickly pushed back and, in no time at all, they were completely wiped out.

"They did it!" Yamcha yelled excitedly.

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet," Gessa said with a cold expression. "You still have to beat me."

Gendella smirked. "This shouldn't take too long." He flew at Gessa and began to exchange physical attacks with his opponent. Gessa dodged one of Gendella's punches and threw one of his own, which Gendella caught. He countered with a punch of his own, but Gessa caught it. The two of them stood there, trying to break through the other's defenses, in a stalemate.

"You're not bad," Gendella said with a smile.

Gessa glared at him and disappeared. Gendella looked up just in time to see a ki blast flying towards him, but it was too late to dodge. The blast was suddenly knocked away as Tien appeared between them.

"You've finally decided to join the fight," Gendella said.

"You didn't give me much of a chance to attack," Tien replied.

Gessa appeared to the side of Gendella and elbowed him in the side of the head.

"I wouldn't get distracted if I were you," Gessa said as he threw a punch at Tien. The triclops blocked the attack with his forearm and threw a punch at Gessa, which the demon avoided. Gessa aimed his knee towards Tien's gut, which he caught.

Gessa was suddenly kicked in head. Gendella appeared next to Tien. "I won't be caught off guard again!" he yelled as he flew towards Gessa. Gessa flew towards him as well. The two of them threw a few punches and kicks at each other. They both dodged all of the attacks. The two demons disappeared and reappeared with punches read. Their fists collided, creating a shockwave across the area.

Tien watched as the two of them teleported away from each other. Gessa flew at Gendella and aimed a kick at his head. Tien appeared in between them and blocked the attack. A golden ki blast formed in his hand, and he quickly shot it towards the demon. Gessa flew back as the attack exploded in his face.

"Finish him!" Tien yelled as Gendella flew towards their opponent.

"This is it, Gessa!" Gendella yelled as he flipped around in mid-air and kicked the demon in the stomach. Gessa smashed into the ground, knocking a huge amount of dust and dirt into the air. Gendella didn't let up and began to send numerous ki blasts towards the demon. After a while of this he stopped and glared towards the smoke his barrage of ki blasts had created.

Tien peered into the smokescreen and managed to see Gessa as it finally dissipated.

Gendella landed next to Tien and glared at Gessa. "It's over!" He threw a blue ki blast towards the demon. Gessa didn't move and swatted it away.

"I won't ever stop fighting," he said. "I always wanted to become powerful, but I could never achieve the strength that I wanted. Then Kiden came along and changed everything. He told me that he could make me one of the strongest soldiers in Renahm's armies, and he did. I could have become a general, but I didn't want to. Kiden's army was good enough for me. I was no longer fighting for Renahm. Now I fight for Kiden, and I will put an end to you once, and for all!"

Dust was kicked up as Gessa's aura flashed around him. "This is the power that he gave me!" The dust completely engulfed him and slowly began to fade.

Tien gasped when the dust completely dissipated. "What are you?"

Gessa was almost completely covered in a skeletal like armor. He had grown a long, white, spiked tail. His black hair was completely spiked up, and the armor covered up half of his face. His arms were completely covered in the armor, and his nails had become longer and as sharp as daggers.

"Kiden gave me this power," Gessa said. "It is a demon's ultimate form. Kiden told me that besides him I am the only demon in existence that currently holds this power. He was able to draw it from me prematurely. This form is called True Demon."

**Gessa has shown his true strength, a form that not even Renahm has access to. Will Tien and Gendella be able to stop him? Find out on the next episode of Dragonball SS!**

**Next time on Dragonball SS Tien and Gendella desperately try to fight back against Gessa's true demon form, but it's too strong. Don't miss the exciting conclusion to this fight!**

**Dragonball SS: Episode 99: True Demon**

**A/N: It has been a long three years since I began Episode 1 of the Dragonball SS series and we're almost to episode 100. Throughout these years, there have been three sagas, a movie, and now a remake of the first saga. I've had a great time writing these chapters and have finished off the third year with two cliffhangers.**

**I have some more good news, Renahm is going to appear in two more chapters and the fight will start in three chapters. I'm looking forward to this next year. We will finish this saga and hopefully the next. The second movie is also going to come out soon. I will post it all at once so you don't have to wait for the next parts.**

**Before I finish this, I'd like to thank all of my reviewers I've had in the past year. Here we go!**

**Ryan The Author  
Bizzyb420  
ultimatesayin16  
thegreatone5555  
mysteryyoungster  
The Modern Film Critic  
Vortex58  
ultimatesayin24  
**

**A major thanks goes out to these guys. I love reading reviews, so after you read this, it would mean a lot to me if you would all review. Once again, I want to thank everyone who has been reading Dragonball SS. **


End file.
